


No Safe Word

by RedDelirium23



Category: Naruto, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 83,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDelirium23/pseuds/RedDelirium23
Summary: Although it's been four years since Sasuke disappeared, Itachi doesn't lose hope of seeing him again. Sasuke is given the opportunity to escape from his prison when he finds his Persona. When he turns to face his demons, he is not alone. Itasasu. My first fic





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Persona.**

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o**

A group of teenagers made their way through the congested late afternoon streets in Tokyo. Cars, motorbikes, cyclists wove their way through narrow streets packed with pedestrians.

The teens had relaxed smiles, joking and chatting. The smiles were accompanied by navy suits with fine red stripes criss-crossing over the jackets, pants, and skirts, identifying their particular school allegiance. The building they stopped in front of was well-known to them – a common destination after a long day at school. Midterm exams were over and their shoulders were lightened from the load of studying.

A bell chimed as the group entered the small cafe-lounge that was their destination. A chorus of “ohayo” rang out as the staff greeted the teens as they settled into their seats with the warm buzz of conversation and laughter washing over them.

“Ohayo! Welcome to Akari!” The teens placed their orders of milkshakes, iced beverages and light snacks, and chattered amiably about the past week of exams as they awaited their well-deserved treats.

“How is it every year, every exam is harder than the last? It’s supposed to get easier!” exclaimed a bright-eyed youth as he ran a tanned hand exhaustedly through his blond hair. His shoulders were slumped as he leaned heavily against the table on his elbows. He looked as if he had just barely survived through many sleepless nights.

“It gets easier if you actually study, Naruto,” the second blond at the table replied. Her long hair was tied high into a single ponytail, giving her face a rather taut appearance.

The black-haired boy seated next to her yawned as he stretched back leisurely into the black upholstered seat, a contrast to the light pine floor and cream tables. “But Ino, studying is just so troublesome.”

“What did you think of the second part of Kurenai-sensei’s test, where she was asking …” the group carried on discussing their responses in detail (a practice Naruto hated), bemoaning discrepancies and trying to tally up their expected grades. As they delved into the questions in more detail than Naruto recalled, he let his gaze wander around the familiar and comfortable setting.

The cafe walls were covered with a light wallpaper and rustic red brick, contrasting sharply. Three walls featured large windows that let the bright afternoon sun filter in. The fourth wall was occupied by the bar, the small space behind the it a hive of activity with baristas buzzing back and forth.

Next to the bar was an elevated platform housing a piano, currently sitting alone. Behind this were two locked doors. Naruto knew there was a spacious meeting room in this private back area as well as a wrought-iron staircase that spiralled up into a second level.

Naruto saw a familiar face appear from those doors, silhouetted with dark bangs and hair tied back into a loose ponytail. His face fell and his blue eyes grew distant and subdued. “At least we get to write exams,” he stated quietly.

The others followed his gaze to the man entering the café from the employee area. As the man’s dark eyes fell on the group of carefree teens, his face flickered with grief. He approached their table and the soft lilt of his deep, gentle voice greeted the blonde. “Naruto-kun, how are you?” he managed to smile wearily through the pained expression on his face.

Naruto returned his smile with one just as worn, face portraying an old wound not yet healed. “Hey Itachi. We just finished midterm week. It was a tough one! Stuff like this was probably a breeze for you though.”

“Is that so,” Itachi replied and glanced toward the server approaching the table. “Studying requires time and effort, even when I was in school – otherwise you are not trying your best. Congratulations on completing a week of difficult exams.” He turned to the server as she set their orders on the table, “These are on me today.”

The teens erupted into a chorus of protests which Itachi waved away smiling. “I insist you allow me to make this gesture. You come here so often, after all, and I appreciate that you would choose to celebrate by coming to my cafe today.” The teens murmured their appreciation as they excitedly tasted their drinks.

Itachi’s eyes met Naruto’s, exchanging unspoken words as he held his gaze, as they were both thinking the same thing in that moment.  _I wonder where he is right now … If he were here, would he be complaining about exams too?_

As Itachi took his leave and walked away, the group fell silent. Finally Ino spoke quietly, “You still think about him, don’t you Naruto?”

“Yes,” was all Naruto replied. What more could be said, or needed to be said? Yes, he still thought of his missing friend, and yes, it still hurt.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Itachi waved as the group of teens finished their drinks and left the cafe. Seeing them laughing and enjoying the beautiful sunny day caused a painful pang in his chest and his throat to tighten.  _He should be here, enjoying this day …_

He sighed and tore his eyes and thoughts away from the kids. Reaching for a glass, he prepared the next drink on the line. One of their staff had called in due to a family emergency so Itachi was covering during the busy moments for the day. He worked efficiently until the afternoon rush died down, crafting an assortment of drinks and food fare that his cafe had become popular for. The double doors to the kitchen whirled continually as order after order was completed and staff rushed to attend to the waiting customers. Itachi was grateful for the distraction of work, especially after seeing Naruto and his friends. The memories were still raw, and he did not like to dwell on them.

He pushed his raven bangs out of his sweating face and heaved a sigh as the bustle died down. Removing his apron, he made his way out of the bar area and to the employee-only portion of the cafe. Behind the heavy doors in the cool of the shaded hallway, he leaned heavily against the wall, long lashes brushing his flushed cheeks as he closed his weary eyes and let the memories – that he was trying so hard and failing to keep down – flooded over him, leaving him gasping for air.

x-x-x-x-x-x  _(flashback)_  x-x-x-x-x-x

The 5-year old gripped his mother’s arm with his chubby fingers and peered at the bundle in her lap with wide, curious raven eyes. They were sitting on the couch in their small, quiet home. His mother had arrived home from the hospital only a few hours ago, and strange scents he could not place hung to her – something sharp like soap, something musky, something sweet. The breeze from the half-drawn blinds lifted the new smells and swirled them around the perceptive little boy.

Matching raven eyes met his, a tiny rose mouth cooing up at the boy and pudgy fingers reaching up to grab at his long ebony locks. “He seems to enjoy playing with hair,” his mother Mikoto laughed warmly at the bundle in her arms.

Itachi wrapped his hand around the smaller one tangled in his hair and gently removed it. The cherub’s face scrunched up and the rosy bundle babbled his displeasure as he flicked his little black tail. The tiny fingers tightened around Itachi’s hand with surprising strength for something so small. Itachi looked at the smaller hand gripping his fingers and felt a flutter in his chest, a breathlessness that the 5-year-old did not fully understand.

Mikoto regarded the two affectionately – her rays of sunshine. “Sasuke, this is your oniisan Itachi.” The tiny neko babbled away happily as he clutched his oniisan’s fingers. “Do you want to hold him?”

The toddler looked uncertainly at his mother. With a soft laugh Mikoto shifted the infant onto his brother’s lap, hand still clutching tightly at the elder’s fingers which he had given up trying to extricate. Itachi cradled him in his lap, breathing in his scent as he leaned over his baby brother. Sunlight filtered through chiffon drapes and fell across the neko’s face, soft shadows from his thick eyelashes falling on rosy cheeks. Itachi’s hand tightened on his brother’s, making a silent promise in his heart as he handed it to the innocent child. He leaned over him, pressing his face gently into the soft, wispy raven locks as he memorized his scent – a heady mixture of mother’s milk, baby products, and new life.

x-x-x-x-x-x

“Should we have the surgery done?” his father’s voice was hushed, instantly piquing Itachi’s curiosity. He had quietly followed behind his mother as she went to put the sleeping infant in the crib in her room. When he glimpsed the anxious expression on his father’s face, he had stopped outside the room and turned to leave, but the man’s tone had drawn him back. The toddler now stood hidden by the open doorway.

“He’s so small right now – “

“They say it is better to have it done when they are little. That way they don’t have chance to get used to … to the ears and tail.”

His mother sighed, and Itachi could guess what was going through her mind. He knew that some people had cat-like features. They ranged from ears and tail to whiskers and even fur. No one knew why some people had begun to be born this way. Itachi knew that many people treated the nekos badly, and some hid their traits because of this.

“I don’t want to harm him.”

“He will be discriminated against his whole life if we leave him this way. And think of what people will say when they find out – “

“I don’t care about what other people say! And since when have you been so worked up over nekos?”

“My political career could be affected by this. It’s easy to remain indifferent until your life becomes affected. We have the chance now to make him normal – “

The toddler jumped as he heard a smack.  _Did okaasan just hit otousan?_

“I am not cutting off pieces of my son for the sake of your bloody career. I am serious Fugaku, I will not stand for it.”

“We have to consider his best interests as well. You know how these people are treated …”

The conversation moved further away and the words drowned out by the sound of water running from his parents’ bathroom. But he had heard enough. The thought of cutting off Sasuke’s extra little ears and tail was horrifying to him. He hoped his mother would stand her ground on this matter. She was a terrifying force to stand against when she wanted to be, and he had seen even his father powerless in front of her.

He thought of the other aspects of the conversation, about how people would treat his brother because of his appearance, but then dismissed the thought. How could anyone mistreat someone so sweet?

x-x-x-x-x-x  _(end of flashback)_  x-x-x-x-x-x

A young adolescent lounged on a large circular bed in a deceptively comfortable room. Deceptive, because nothing about what happened in the room was comfortable for the boy involved.

Large inky, jaded eyes gazed distantly out the window set next to the open balcony. Birds hopped through the crawling vines clinging to the wooden balcony, singing and dancing, and occasionally swooping into the large room. Stone walls rose around the room, interspersed with tall windows granting an impressive view down into the well-kept grounds below. Rich mahogany and crimson velvet furnished the lofty room, reminiscent of a castle.

It was part of a large compound off-the-radar and off-the-map, the boy had come to learn during his time there. The large rectangular structure was unassuming from the outside, set several kilometres away from any major roads and with few windows opening to the exterior of the compound.

In the center of the compound was a large courtyard kept open to the elements, and it was into this courtyard the boy now gazed. Intersecting cobbled pathways were lined with trimmed hedges and floral arrangements, offering those wandering there some welcome shade against the sweltering spring sun. A large terraced pond lay to one side of the courtyard, currently occupied by two younger adolescent boys playfully wrestling in the warm, clear water.

A man wearing the garb of a security guard strolled by – exactly on schedule. Every 15 minutes a guard would stroll past, the boy knew, as they had done for the past four years. There were 23 cameras in the courtyard – that he knew of – and many more in the hallways and rooms of the compound. There were currently twelve children in the compound, but he had seen others come over the years. The only way he had seen them leave was in a body bag through the solitary, well-guarded entrance into the compound.

The dark-haired boy watched as the wresting in the pond morphed into urgent touches and hungry kisses as the two boys ground against one another in desperation. Clothes were discarded, tongues intertwined as the gasping duo moved against each other in a rhythmic motion, creating waves in the water. A head was thrown back as moans filled the air and their ecstasy approached a peak.

As the guard walked past again –  _15 minutes already?_  – he paused to watch the two young boys fuck, who continued while paying the guard no heed. They had nothing to hide, and nowhere to hide. There were no locks on the inside of the doors to their rooms, and the concept of privacy was as foreign as freedom. Nothing was done in private. Their bodies, words and actions were meticulously sculpted by their owner, their architect. They may harbour dreams of escape, but in reality their only escape was in each other.

They boys reached their climax in the churning water, holding each other close in their afterglow. The guard continued on his patrol route. The birds chirped and twirled outside, as the dark-haired boy fought off memories of a better life.

x-x-x-x-x-x

His client looked down at the dark-haired boy now tied up on the chaise with red silk ribbons. The chaise was a beautiful piece in dark mahogany and deep red velveteen upholstery. The man thought the boy kneeling on the chaise was an even lovelier piece, pale skin standing out starkly against the dark furniture. The red silk ribbons cut into his flesh and kept him from moving. He was on his knees, bent forward over the arm of the chaise with his ass raised towards his client.

The man reached for a red leather ring, which he decided would look lovely against the boy’s member. The boy himself was blindfolded so could not see what the man was doing behind him. His muscles tensed as he heard the man walking towards him. He hissed as the man reached between his legs and grabbed his limp cock, stroking until he was fully erect then slipping on the ring. He checked the boy’s bindings, ensuring they were tight enough as he ran his hands over his tense, lithe body.

The man continued stroking the boy’s cock as he moved a black tail aside and spread his ass cheeks to view the boy’s entrance. He pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle, finger-fucking the boy now squirming and moaning wantonly underneath him, tail flicking from side to side. The man added another finger, stretching his entrance as the boy mewled in such a way it sent a pulse straight to the man’s own dripping erection.

He released the boy’s quivering, engorged cock and removed his fingers from his twitching anus. The boy lay panting, wriggling his ass to entice his client to continue his ministrations. He had learned long ago that playing along and pleasing the client tended to be much less painful, and often resulted in a shorter session. He heard the man walk away. For a while there was silence – aside from his continued panting and the occasional desperate moan. Then he heard the man approach him again, and tensed in anticipation, not knowing what he would do next.

He felt something cool and wet against his entrance, then without warning it was shoved in. It was large, but he was used to pain. He still cried out – as was expected of him – and lay squirming as the object was shoved repeatedly in and out of him.

The man continued to stroke the neko’s cock, matching the rhythm of the pistoning dildo. Abruptly he stopped, leaving the boy moaning with the dildo shoved to the hilt into his round, tight ass. He heard a click and his entire world was reduced to the sensation of vibrations stimulating the sweet spot inside him. He did not have to fake his cries and moans this time – the overstimulation together with the cock ring preventing any sort of release left his cock engorged and balls aching.

Another click, and the vibrator turned off. He lay bent over, ass twitching, cock pulsating, saliva hanging out of his mouth. He felt flesh nudge his open lips and the salty taste of precum on his tongue as the man eased his cock into the boy’s mouth. He obligingly took the appendage into the hot, moist cavern of his mouth, flicking his tongue just here, letting his teeth scrape there, and suppressing his gag reflex to have his throat fucked as he had been trained.

Complying with the man’s desires was better than the pain associated with the alternative, he had learned. The punishments were severe. The rewards of doing as was expected were much better. He would get to use the recreation room – which meant he would get to use the canvas and paints locked away in the precious room if he did not fight back. Sweet escape, a moment away from this place – he would do anything for this. So he obediently swallowed around the cock currently shoved down his throat.

His client gripped his hair and fiddled with his pointed ears, slamming relentlessly into his mouth, leaving his lips bruised and swollen red. His eyes were tearing and face flushed from lack of oxygen. He heard the man moan above him then the click of a switch as the vibrator was switched on again. His cries of pleasure were muffled by the cock in his mouth, and the man cried out as his throat closed and vibrated around his cock. The boy’s hips bucked wildly, desperate for release. He felt the man’s balls tighten against his face as he shoved deep into his throat, then he lost complete awareness as the man released the cock ring and allowed the boy’s painfully swollen testicles to release their load. He rode out his orgasm, cock chafing against the chaise.  _It’ll need to be reupholstered_. He lay there in the afterglow, noting the taste of cum in his mouth and some dribbling on his face.

He heard shuffling behind him, then his cock was roughly grabbed – making him hiss and tail puff as the sensitive flesh was over-stimulated. He was stroked to a full erection as the dildo was removed and the man’s cock eased in instead. As he started fucking him, the man leaned in close to whisper in his ear, voice low and hoarse, “I want to see you  _really_  squirm, like the first time I had you.”

The boy immediately placed the voice of his patron – a man who had paid to take his virginity all those years ago, and visited regularly over the years. He had bought, bruised, bled and broken the boy countless times. To this day he did not know the man’s name, only his scarred face, priest’s gown, and vicious eyes.

“I know your tolerance for physical pain,” the man continued as he moved his cock in and out of the boy’s ass, “so you have no repentance therein. Such a wonderful feeling, isn’t it? To atone for our sins. And I know you have much to atone for, now that I know who you are …  _Sasuke._ ”

_What?!_

The boy’s body tensed as he heard his real name. “You … how … who are you?! How do you know me?” Questions tumbled out of the boy’s mouth as he frantically tried to process this information through his stunned mind. “Why are you doing this? How long …?”

The man bit down on the back of his neck, drawing blood and making him cry out in shock. He lapped at the blood as the boy struggled underneath him, pulling at his bonds as he tried to remove his blindfold and turn around to confront the man.  _Damn it! They’re tied too tightly!_

The man groaned as he felt the boy struggle underneath him – this was what he was after. He watched in ecstasy as the red silk ties cut into the boy’s straining limbs, scarlet on white. “I was visiting an old business associate … and saw your picture there …”

 

_“This boy … I have never seen him with you. Is he …?”_

_“He … he went missing many years ago. My younger son, Sasuke.”_

_“I see … I am sorry to hear about your loss, Fugaku-san. I can only imagine what a burden it must be for a parent to lose their child.”_

_“Mikoto and I have come to terms with the loss, but will always mourn his absence. Thank you for your considerate words, Danzo-san.”_

“Do you know,” the man continued as he fucked the struggling boy, “your parents still mourn for you?”

“You know my parents!” He cried out in desperation. “Why are you doing this?”

“I know the Lord led me to you, to have the privilege of cleansing that wretched man’s vile offspring. Know this – “ he growled into his ear “ – you will never leave this place.”

Sasuke fought wildly against the ungiving silk ties, thrashing underneath the larger man and crying out in desperation. The man groaned as the boy moved helplessly on his cock, gripping his hips tightly in his hands as he came inside the boy.

“No! Fuck you! Who the hell are you? Why – “ he was cut off as a rough hand shoved his face down against the cum-covered chaise, face rubbing against the soft fabric and sticky fluid. The man groaned again as he slid out of the boy.

The sudden weight lifting off him left the struggling boy off-balance and he fell to the floor. His blindfold was ripped off and he looked up into the man’s scarred face. “Fuck you!” he spat, arching off the floor as the ties continued to restrain him. The man only chuckled as he got dressed in his priest’s robes and headed to the door. “Until our next session … Sasuke.” And he left without another word.

Sasuke screamed as he lay there, tied up and covered in cum, helpless and confused. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, but by the time the door opened again and another boy came in to help him, his arms and legs were numb and there was blood drying along the edges of the silk bonds where they had cut into his skin as he struggled. His eyes were glazed over and he looked up in a daze at the man now standing in front of him, long dark hair lifting in the slight breeze from the open balcony … the man with whom this had all started.

“Orochimaru …” Sasuke growled, and the pale man’s eyebrow arched at the tone of his voice. Of course the boy had fought against him when he first came here, but he had long since been broken and had not used such a tone with him in many years.

“You fucking bastard! Who the hell is that man? How does he know who I am?!” He struggled onto his knees as he was freed from the wretched ties, wincing in pain as blood flow returned to his limbs. He ignored the cuts on his body and pain in his ass, eyes raging at the man who had taken everything from him.

“My dear boy … Sasuke,” The elder turned his name into something vile as it rolled off his tongue, “What does it matter? It will not change anything. You are his to purchase and do with as he pleases. His identity does not matter.”

Jaw clenched, muscles tight, Sasuke trembled as the pent-up emotions washed over him. Resentment at the man who stole him … the fear and helplessness of having the control over your life wrenched out of your hands … self-loathing for the degradation of his body … grief …

_Did his parents really mourn for him? His family … his mother, did they …? His brother …_

His head was pounding. Orochimaru was speaking but he could not hear the words over the roaring in his ears. His chest felt tight. He struggled to breathe. The emotions whirled and merged into one pulsating sensation. Rage.

His body surged forward, all inhibitions forgotten as he lost focus of everything outside of that intoxicating burn in his veins. He let the rage consume him as his fist struck against the startled man’s jaw. He heard a crunch and saw the blood on his knuckles but felt nothing but the rage. He was vaguely aware of Orochimaru stepping out of the room, no doubt to get some object to punish him with.

_I won’t …! I won’t take this anymore! I’d rather die!_

He suddenly felt a lurching sensation as if being wrenched forward. He closed his eyes against the sudden wave of nausea and the pressure inside his head and chest.  _What the hell …?_

The motion suddenly stopped and his eyes sprang open, ready to defend against his captor … who was no longer there. He blinked and rubbed his eyes … for he was no longer in his room. Wide eyes took in the crumbling coloured paint, flashing neon lights, and empty rides of what was clearly an amusement park.

_Am I … dreaming? I don’t remember being knocked out … hallucinating?_

He rubbed his eyes again but the amusement park was still there. His tail flicked in confusion and ears twitched as he peered around for any signs of life.

His tail doubled in size and he jumped when he heard a chuckle behind him. Whirling around, he was met with the sight of a spectre-like figure hovering behind him, swathed in flowing red and black robes and wielding a long katana dripping with blood.

Sasuke leaped backwards and cried out in alarm, not sure if this was a carnival trick.  _But this is a dream! Right? There’s no way this can be real. So I shouldn’t have to worry about this … thing._

“Who –  _what_  – are you?”  _Why am I talking to a figment of my imagination?_

The creature chuckled again, “I am not in your imagination, and this place is not a dream.”

“You – how did you know what I was thinking?! This can’t be real!”

“I know what you were thinking because I am you. I am your Persona, and my name is Kirin. I was awoken by the breaking of the chains on your heart. I will explain more later. For now, I will help you escape this place.”

Sasuke stared incredulously at the figure, mouth open.  _What the hell is he talking about … chains on my heart breaking? Persona?_  But one thought stood out more than the rest.  _Escape? He can’t mean it for real … but what’s the harm in going along with it? If this is all in my head nothing will happen anyway, and if it’s something not in my head …_  The neko shook his head, not knowing what to make of that line of thinking, and decided.

“Alright, I’ll believe you for now,” he said, “Now how do I get out of here?”

 

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Author’s Note**

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think. I am planning on really fleshing out the Persona universe – I have fallen in love with it. Any ideas or reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiding behind a cotton candy booth, Sasuke peered cautiously around the corner. There were two carnies up ahead near the entrance to the mirror funhouse.

He had made his way from where he started in the amusement park by carefully hiding and sneaking past the carnies. His dark clothing helped him blend into the dark corners and shadows.  _When did I get clothing?_ Sasuke thought, looking down at his gloved hands. The leather gloves were black with the knuckles cut out. They stood out sharply against his pale arms which were bare. He had a tight sleeveless black shirt on and dark pants with a stylish blue sash that added a colourful flair. There was a mask covering half his face, slightly pointed and reminiscent of a beak.

The first time he saw a carnie – dressed in a garish combination of purple, yellow and orange – Sasuke’s first instinct was to ask for directions. Kirin, his Persona, had stopped him from doing so. He told Sasuke that the carnie was in reality a shadow, a distortion, that would undoubtedly attack them and draw attention to their presence. He then faded away – he seemed to come and go as he pleased.

Up until now he had made his way undetected, but it seemed it was going to be impossible to get past the two up ahead without being seen. They had found a stand full of maps of the carnival – _how convenient_ , Sasuke thought – and the Persona suggested heading to the closest emergency exit, as exits in this world would represent an exit back to reality.

Grabbing a stirring stick from a shelf in the cotton candy booth, he tossed it against a hot dog stand further to his left. The stick clanged noisily against the other stand and clattered to the ground.

The carnies immediately rushed over to the source of the sound and Sasuke slipped forward, crouching low to the ground and quietly stepping toward the funhouse.

“Intruders!” one of the carnies cried out when Sasuke was still several steps away from his target. Despite his better judgement, he turned around to stare wide-eyed at the carnies running towards him. His pointed ears flattened against his raven locks in fear as the previously human-looking carnies morphed into monstrosities of bulging eyes, clawed hands and pointed teeth. He was frozen to the spot, the only thought in his head, _this can’t be real!_

One of the creatures struck out a clawed hand towards the terrified teen. Right as it was about to gut him a spectral sword cleaved through the claw. Sasuke looked behind him to see Kirin standing over him, sword in hand.

“Focus now. Break the chains of terror and unleash your inner strength.”

The neko felt a warmth surge though him as Kirin’s presence enveloped him. He felt a connection to the spectral being and he knew what to do. He let those liberating emotions wash over him again – rage at the injustice done against him, a desire to be free.

Flames swirled in the air around him and leapt toward the two monstrous carnies, engulfing them completely. They screeched as their flesh blistered and burned. Kirin leapt forward with a flurry of strikes from his sword, silencing the screams.

As quickly as the confrontation had started, it was over, leaving only piles of ash as evidence to the battle. The Persona hovered a moment longer before once again fading away. Sasuke looked down at his now trembling hands as the powerful emotions coursing through his body faded away as well – leaving him shocked and shaken, ears alert and tail tense.

The sound of footsteps and raised voices running towards his location reminded him of what he had been doing. He turned around and ran into the funhouse, all attempts at stealth abandoned.

A dizzying array of identical nekos met him, stretched and shaped into absurd proportions. They all shared the same pointed black ears, sleek black tail and spiky raven hair. He looked around at all the mirrors, looking for a way forward out of the room – and found an area that seemed to be mirror-free. He headed in that direction, slowly finding his way through the maze of distorted clones. When he entered a circular room lined with mirrors he stopped in his tracks at the sight that met him. His owner, the man that had taken his life, was waiting for him with the same bloodcurdling grin on his face as always. Only … he was different. For one he appeared much younger, as if he had stopped ageing many years ago. And his clothing was outrageous – a glamorous piece of purple velour and gold sequin. He had seen Orochimaru in many different outfits during role-playing sessions but never anything so extravagant.

Even though this Orochimaru was clearly different, he still bore the face of Sasuke’s master. Seeing him suddenly send a wave of terror through the boy, rooting him to the spot. He did not fear him as much as his body and mind were simply conditioned through years of abuse to react a particular way to the man. The man’s arm suddenly shot out, stretching as if made of elastic, and ripped off Sasuke’s mask.

“My my … my dear Sasuke. What a naughty kitty you’ve been. I think you should let master punish you, don’t you?” An abnormally long tongue ran across the man’s lips, “Take off your clothes, kitten.”

Still reeling in conditioned shock, Sasuke did not – _could not­_ – respond. Orochimaru lurched forward and slammed into the unresponsive boy, who flew backwards and crashed into the mirrors behind him causing them to shatter. He winced and cried out in pain as he landed on the broken shards.

Pain!  The pain felt so real. It shook him out of his startled daze and he leapt to his feet, fists clenched and teeth gritted, eyes blazing despite the small cuts and glass shards all over his body. He charged toward the man – Persona forgotten, along with everything else aside from the person standing smirking in front of him.

He swung his fist toward his jaw but the grinning man swatted him away effortlessly. He flew backwards to once again land on the pile of broken glass. Crying out in agony, he managed to crawl to his knees, biting his lip hard to try to ignore the pain from the glass. _This isn’t real!_ He thought desperately.

 _“_ It is a distortion of reality, but reality it still is,” Kirin was suddenly next to him, enveloping him in his presence. “The man you see in front of you is a distortion just like the shadow creatures. He is a projection from the real world, from the man’s own perception of reality. This place is his mind’s creation, but damage done to him here will have an impact on the man in reality.”

Sasuke did not fully comprehend what he was being told. He was focusing most of his energy on not falling unconscious from blood loss and pain. _I’ve been through worse_ , he reminded himself, _this is nothing!_

Orochimaru slowly walked towards him and Kirin charged forward, sword flashing. The man seemed to easily dodge all his swings. The Persona pulled back and let flames erupt forward to engulf the room. Sasuke watched them blaze, heart pounding … then falling as Orochimaru walked through them unharmed. He struck aside the Persona and charged at Sasuke, pinning him to the wall with one hand on his throat.

One hand reached down to slide into his pants while the other held him up by the neck. He gripped the boy’s crotch and leant in close, voice a hiss. “How would you like to be punished, my little kitten? How about you be my pussy?”

Orochimaru gripped his cock and started stroking him to an erection. He watched in horror as his tongue slithered out and stretched all the way down to his pants. It gripped the hem of his pants and yanked them down, then reached between his legs to probe at his entrance. Sasuke tried to push the man back but he was weakened from blood loss and the tight grip on his throat. The tongue pushed into him with one hard shove as the vile man continued to stroke his erection. Sasuke closed his eyes, willing everything to go away, as the tongue roughly thrust in and out of him.

Suddenly the hold on his neck was gone as the man was wrenched away from him. Kirin had gotten a hold of him and pulled him backwards off of Sasuke. As the man slowly got back to his feet, Kirin turned to Sasuke.

“Some opponents are too strong for us now. Run!”

Sasuke did not have to be told twice. Pulling up his pants, he quickly looked around the room to get his bearings, then followed what he hoped was the path out of the nightmarish maze. He knew form the map that the emergency exit was approximately halfway through the funhouse and hoped there would be a sign pointing it out.

He ran as fast as he could through the dizzying rooms, whirling round and round to make sense of his surroundings. In the mirrors he glimpsed Orochimaru following him, the undulating surfaces making him appear even more horrifying in the dimly lit corridors.

Sasuke’s hopes were realized as he caught sight of a bright green exit sign and dashed towards it. His lungs were burning and body stinging from the cuts, but he did not slow down. At last his hand reached the handle of the large, heavy door. He pushed against it with all of his remaining strength and it gave way to blinding light, leaving the terrifying amusement park to fade away along with Orochimaru’s laughter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sun shone brightly on the sparse traffic heading down a narrow road. The harsh asphalt wound its way through the stubborn brush growing in the dry heat. The sun did nothing to alleviate the anguished thoughts of the driver of a modest white car speeding by.

He was a firm believer that day-to-day actions were pre-determined, pre-ordained. This removed much of the fuss out of his daily activities and actions. It made things simpler – ( _and suffocating_ , a voice screamed inside him) – for everyone involved when everything that happens to your life happens for a reason and can be attributed to fate.

Yet he did not know how today’s discovery could be tied to his fate, nor what purpose it served in his existence.

He had noticed the boy when he was driving to a neighbouring town for an art exhibit. Now that he thought about it, had he not been going to the exhibit the boy may never have been found. Had he not had a passion for art, he would not have been forced to go to the exhibit by his superior. And had he not found the boy, he would have continued on to the art exhibit that he hadn’t truly wanted to go to in the first place – ( _too many sycophants and pretenders)._

So in a way everything was connected. At least his mind was desperately trying to make connections to make some sort of sense as to why this was occurring.

He had been focused on the road while driving, but his pale, perceptive eyes were constantly scanning the horizon for stray wildlife that could decide at the last minute to kamikaze him. He saw a movement in his peripheral vision and slowed his car down as he glanced over – then slammed on the brakes.

There was a boy staggering through the deserted brush. He had cuts over his body and was bleeding and bruised. From the way he was staggering, he was likely suffering from blood loss or heat exhaustion under the pounding sun. And he was completely naked.

The boy in the car blinked and rubbed his eyes. There were no towns or rest stops for at least 50km either way. Was this real? After a few blinks and plenty of rubbing, the staggering boy was still there.

He could choose to ignore this strange occurrence. He could continue driving his car to the exhibit and continue driving his life on the preordained track it was currently on.

 _But what if this is preordained? What if I was supposed to find this boy out here in the middle of nowhere?_ He thought about it for several long minutes, mind running in circles and hands running through his long brunette hair. He watched the boy continue to stumble his way through the wilderness. His mind was made up when he felt a pang of pity as the boy suddenly collapsed forward.

He put on the hazard lights and grabbed his water bottle and emergency blanket. After a moment he also donned the gloves from his emergency kit – the boy was bleeding _a lot_.

He jogged over to where the boy lay unmoving, face down on the ground. He was slim to the point of skinny, pale, with a shock of dark hair. He noted the black tail and pointed ears … _a neko, huh?_ He was well aware of the general dislike for the nekos, had even expressed his own distaste on a few occasions – (“ _They are a corruption of the human form,” he would say, “what purpose could they possibly serve?”_ ). Even so, no one deserved to be treated in such a way. Now that he was seeing him up close he could see the angry red welts, rash of cuts that continued to bleed, and bruises blossoming on the boy’s pale skin.

Kneeling down next to the neko, he wrapped the emergency blanket around the smaller frame as he turned him over. Judging from the neko’s face and size of his body, he guessed he was a few years younger than him.

He gently shook the boy, but got no response. Opening his water bottle, he poured some water into his hand and sprinkled it on the boy’s face which twitched in response and his bleary eyes opened to look up at his rescuer.

“What are you doing out here? Are you OK?”

The boy stared up blankly at him, then his eyes widened and he sat up abruptly. The elder put a hand on his shoulder to steady him as he looked like he was about to pass out again from the sudden movement.

Once the boy was steady he looked around him with his ebony eyes opened wide, disbelieving. “Where … where am I? Who are you? Is this … is this real?”

 _Sounds like he may be delirious_. He eyed the boy cautiously and replied, “My name is Neji. We’re about halfway between Konoha and Suna. What’s your name?” He spoke slowly and clearly as if to a hurt child.

The boy gaped at him, “We’re … is this … outside?”

 _Definitely delirious._ Neji edged backwards a bit. “Yes, we are currently outdoors. I think you may need medical attention. I can drive you to the closest hospital – that would be in Konoha.”

The boy slowly nodded at him, then struggled to his feet with Neji’s help. “My name is Sasuke … Uchiha Sasuke.”

 _Where have I heard that name before?_ Neji knew it sounded familiar but could not recall why. He got an uneasy feeling that this was more than just a test of his good will. Putting it to the back of his mind for now, he helped the boy to his car.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- _(Sasuke’s Perspective)_ –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Sasuke had woken he was greeted by the pounding sun and bright blue sky. He could feel the hard, sandy earth underneath him and heard birds twittering.

As the world came into focus, so did his mind. He was outside. He sat up, unbelieving. The world swam suddenly and he shut his eyes as it settled. He noticed then he was naked, as he had been when he was last at the compound, before the amusement park …

_Was all that real then? How else would I have gotten out? Unless this isn’t real …_

He refused to think about that possibility. He wanted this to be real, he wanted desperately to believe, to have hope.

He slowly got to his feet as he took in his surroundings and condition.

He was bleeding heavily from the cuts he had gotten – _so the injuries received in that world are real._ He had no idea where he was. Nothing looked familiar. He was surrounded on all sides by low brush and sandy earth.

He noticed a glint in the distance, the sun reflecting off something for a brief moment … _a car?_

He made his way in that direction. In his current state – bleeding, abused, exhausted and in shock – the distance seemed to grow exponentially. His feet were leaden weights, slicked with sweat and blood as they stumbled forward. Another blight glint, and another – _yes, that must be a road._

He did not make it much father before his foot caught on a mass of twisting, dried vines and he fell forward into the dirt and brambles.

As he lay there, he decided he should rest … _just a bit_ … and his eyes slowly closed.

The sharp sting of cold water woke him abruptly. Confused and dazed, he looked up at pale eyes and long dark hair, trying to make sense of what was happening.

The other boy spoke, and words tumbled out of Sasuke’s mouth in response, his mind barely registering the conversation. _I’m so tired … I just need … a little sleep …_

A familiar word caught his attention and he tried to focus … _Konoha_.

More words … was that his own voice?

The other boy helped him as he struggled to his feet. _Hospital_ , he had said, and _Konoha_. Was it really possible? Was he really going to Konoha?

_Was he really going home?_

The boy helped him into the back of the car and Sasuke lay down on the warm seats. The windows were slightly open to let in some warm air as they drove through the sun-drenched landscape.

The boy was talking to him, but his body was aching and his mind was numb. He let the sun warm his body as the car lulled him into a dreamless slumber.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi flipped the sign on his cafe to the closed side, stretching out his tense muscles with a groan. They would close every day from 4:30pm to 5:30pm to tidy up and empty the cafe of any underage kids in preparation for the evening’s lounge activities.

The staff waited for him around the bar, chatting amiably with one another. Itachi was glad to see that his staff got along well with one another, nekos and regular humans alike. Itachi made sure to offer equal opportunities to nekos and tolerated no discrimination at the cafe. They had some rough patches over the 3 years they had been in operation – as any business will have – but had managed to work through it by doing precisely what they were doing right now. Every day at this time they would start by having a group huddle to debrief – to address concerns or offer acknowledgement and support to one another. The morning staff had not yet left, and the evening staff had just arrived so the team discussion included as many people as possible.

While they were discussing the possibility of hiring another part-time server, Itachi’s phone rang. He took it out and dismissed it, pausing a moment when he noticed the caller was his mother. She had not called in quite some time, no doubt at his father’s behest. Nonetheless he did not wish to disregard his employees’ concerns, so he made a decision to call his mother back later.

Once they finished debriefing, Itachi went up the spiral steps in the private portion of the cafe, to the second level – to the loft that he lived in. It was a bright, spacious area with large windows and red and black brickwork. A balcony looked over the shops on the street. At the other end of the large open area, a few steps led up to an elevated portion of the loft which was blocked off with delicate rice paper folding screens, the translucent material providing privacy for the elevated bedroom area. In one corner was a large kitchen, outfitted in stainless steel and light pine. A distressed ash shade of hardwood flooring ran diagonally uninterrupted through the entire flat.

Itachi sat on the red couch and took out his phone, sighing as his finger hovered over the screen. Their last conversation had ended with her in tears, begging him to come back home and him refusing. He could not go back to that house, to that life … especially now that he had felt how liberating it was to live on his own terms.

Once perhaps, when he had someone to stay for, someone whose admiring gaze motivated him to take on the world.

He thought of his little brother, but all his mind could conjure up was vague features, pointed fluffy ears and a soft black tail. His face … why couldn’t he remember his face? Dropping the phone, he fought off waves of nausea as he rushed up the few steps to where his closet was located. He flung open the wardrobe and fell to his knees, shoving boxes and shoes aside, hand reaching, _reaching_ –

It found the familiar etching of the small wooden box and Itachi pulled it out, holding it reverently in his trembling hands. Sasuke had made the small box for him as part of a project in third grade. He lifted open the lid, and the familiar face met him. He picked up one of the pictures and drank in the beloved features, willing them to imprint onto his eyes, etching the soft contours into his memory. How could he forget this face?

He sat there for several long minutes, poring over the old pictures and painful memories. The sound of his phone ringing brought his attention back to the present, face etched with a frown. It was unlike his mother to call again. He placed the treasured pictures back in their box, and made his way down the steps to the couch where his now silent phone lay. Yes, his mother had called again. He suddenly felt dread creeping up his spine – _what has happened?_

He dialled the familiar number, and his mother answered on the third ring. Her voice was panicked and shaky, “Itachi!” He tensed at the tone of her voice – it had been tired and strained ever since Sasuke disappeared, but he had not heard this note of panic since that fateful day four years ago …

“What is it? What’s happened? Is father alright?”

“Itachi you have to come quick” she spoke rapidly, words falling over one another, “The hospital, they called, it’s – Sasuke, he’s –” Itachi’s breath hitched at hearing that name, his heart seemed to stop. “They found him! He’s here Itachi! Sasuke is here, he’s at the hospital.”

Itachi sat frozen, not daring to believe, not daring to breathe lest he woke up and the moment slipped away. His chest felt tight, painful, throat constricted and eyes unable to focus. His mother’s voice called out to him but he did not hear her words.

_Alive … he’s alive! Found! Safe! … safe? Is he…?_

“Is he –” his voice sounded distant, hoarse, unfamiliar. “Is he alright?” _Why is he in the hospital? Is he hurt? Four years …_

“He’s unconscious, in ICU right now. They said he’s lost a lot of blood and is unresponsive.”

Itachi couldn’t breathe again. “I’ll be there as soon as I can,” he managed to say before hanging up and grabbing his coat, rushing as if his brother would be snatched away again if he took too long. He felt a sudden wave of nausea as he remembered that day, four years ago …

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Author’s Note:**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you guys like it! Any reviews are appreciated. Next chapter the brothers finally meet…**


	3. Chapter 3

_Itachi couldn’t breathe again. “I’ll be there as soon as I can,” he managed to say before hanging up and grabbing his coat, rushing as if his brother would be snatched away again if he took too long. He felt a sudden wave of nausea as he remembered that day, four years ago …_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x _(flashback)_ x-x-x-x-x-x-x

“Sasuke, it’s time to go,” Itachi smiled at the little neko. He was lying on his elbows on the floor, feet kicking back and forth, tail playfully swishing. A little pink tongue poked out between plump lips as he focused on the drawing on the floor in front of him. Itachi idly admired the curve of his body through his thin yukata, a lovely dark blue with a beautiful periwinkle obi, before he realized what he was doing and abruptly looked away.

At only 9, he had impressed Itachi with his artistic inclinations. His figures became more realistic each day, the colours more evocative.  Sasuke could get lost in his artwork for hours – often to the detriment of his other work – and would zone out the world around him when focusing on making the flowing lines and colours come to life.

He finally looked up at his brother’s voice. He had called him twice from the bottom of the stairs but Sasuke had not heard him. He was already dressed and ready to go, and had decided to sneak in a few minutes of pencilling while they waited for their mother.

They piled into their car and made their way to a decorated hall downtown. Another political event of their fathers’. There would be awards and entertainment. Food and drinks. Subtle bribes and hidden handshakes.

The adults and Itachi mingled with the other guests in the crowded hall. Sasuke sat alone at their table – he had snuck in a small sketchbook in which he was now absorbed, for the moment unnoticed.

His activities did not continue unnoticed for long, however. As the lights dimmed and the crowd returned to their seats, Fugaku sent a sharp glance at Sasuke who had stopped his sketching when the room grew dark but could not hide the sketchbook quickly enough. He knew his father would be speaking to him about it when they got back home and he looked down at the table, chagrined.

Focus quickly shifted to the comedian who had appeared on stage as the night’s entertainment. An acquaintance of their father joined them at their table and his father poured another glass of wine to share with the man. They started talking, drawing Itachi into the conversation. Mikoto was laughing with another woman at a rather bawdy joke the entertainer had made, cheeks flushed and lips stained from the red wine. In fact most of the jokes were targeted for an adult audience, and the younger guests soon grew impatient and started wandering and playing together around the darkened hall.

Sasuke slipped away when he thought no one was looking. But Itachi was watching. He felt sympathy for the boy – he looked completely lost amidst the loud, drunken voices and age-inappropriate jokes. So he said nothing when Sasuke slipped out of his seat, sketchbook clutched against his small chest in search of a brighter area to draw.

That was the last time Itachi saw his little brother.

He lay awake on countless nights after that with that scene playing over again in his mind’s eye, wishing desperately he could go back and stop the boy from leaving. Entire days were spent haunted by the image of the neko slipping away from his seat into an unknown darkness, ears flattened, brow furrowed, eyes downcast, tiny hands clutching at the tattered book. His heart was left a broken mess by his decision that night.

After about two hours the audience had risen for a drunken standing ovation and started mingling to give each other their final goodbyes. The lights came back on again. Itachi went to look for his brother as he usually did at such events. He glanced at the kids running and giggling carefree around the hall, but didn’t see the familiar dark ears and tail among them.

Remembering the direction he had headed in searching for a brighter area, Itachi walked towards the hallway leading out to the lobby. Guests had started filing out of the hall into the lobby and Itachi slipped through the gathering crowd with slowly growing dread that he pushed down.

Dark eyes scanned the crowd and the benches. Across to the coat room. The revolving doorway. Cold air stung his eyes as he headed outside. His breath came out in small visible puffs in front of him as he stood at the top of the stairs outside.

Pages fluttered in the cold wind, graphite etched onto tattered pages. An obi was caught on the hedges – a beautiful periwinkle shade.

That was all they found of his brother. With his father’s status and his cousin Shisui’s family’s involvement in the police force, the search for the missing child was extensive. Street security footage was reviewed. Guests questioned. Staff detained. Witnesses sought after.

48 hours – he had been told that was the most critical period. His feet were sore, fingers numb as he circled the hall, looking for something – _anything_! He walked in growing concentric circles keenly aware of the minutes passing by as if a countdown to his execution.

He despised time – passing by him inexorably. He was sinking into a dark place, pulled down further by each passing minute.

48 hours passed and Itachi sank exhausted, lost, onto the living room floor. When did he get there? They would continue the search, the police were saying. Don’t get your hopes up, they were saying. He let the blackness overtake him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It never got easier. They would tell him it would. But it never did.

He made his feet move, words come out of his mouth. But the entire time his eyes were looking. Scanning the crowd, each face he came across. Always looking for his way out of the dark waters in which he lay afloat. _There!_ The swish of a black tail … but never the one he was looking for. _There!_ Raven locks … but never the ones that haunted him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x _(end of flashback)_ x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Itachi hadn’t left the hospital since arriving 3 days ago. He had boarded the first bullet train leaving downtown Tokyo, knowing it was the fastest way to the outlying, suburban Konoha. Half an hour later he was glaring at the white door which held the promise of the eyes, ears, smile that he had been looking for – _always looking_ – these past four years.

They weren’t allowed to go in yet, not until the doctor gave medical clearance. His parents had confirmed the younger boy’s identity but now they were not allowing anyone in as he was still in critical condition. Itachi patiently waited. Others came and went – police, acquaintances, relatives, his father. Even his mother would go home at times to rest or freshen up. Faces swirled and passed by him as he continued to wait.

He would dash into the nearby lavatory when unavoidable and race back, heart pounding and head throbbing, terrified that if he left for too long it would all disappear. The curtain would be lifted and it would be revealed to have all been a perverse farce, and he would sink into the memory of soft hair, a tiny hand in his, black eyes enveloping his world until the darkness was the only thing left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The noises came to him first. Beeping, voices talking, footsteps. He tried to open his eyes, but shut them again at the blinding light that pierced his tender retinas. He cautiously opened them, slower this time, becoming more aware of his surroundings.

White walls, a window, sunshine, bright lights. All new, unfamiliar. But no … not unfamiliar. White sheets and an uncomfortable bed. Machines, a needle in his arm. A hospital … _I’m in a hospital,_ the battered boy thought blearily.

Inky eyes opened wider as he recalled the events of the last few hours … at least he thought it was hours. How long had he been here? As he struggled to sit up a nurse came rushing towards him, worried hands fluttering around him like birds.

“Don’t push yourself too hard, dear!” She said in a soothing voice as she helped him to sit up in the bed. “Are you thirsty? Hungry?”

Sasuke shook his head, too dazed to be able to fully process what was happening. _Am I in shock?_

“Let me go get the doctor, dear. I’m sure you have a lot of things you’re wanting to ask about. You just push this button over here if you need anything at all,” she said, pointing to the red call button on the bed before leaving the room.

After a moment the doctor came in. She was a big-busted woman with blond hair and a kind smile. She pulled up a chair to sit by the hospital bed as she introduced herself to the nervous teenager.

“Hello Sasuke-kun. My name is Tsunade, and I have been in charge of your care for the past 3 days –“

“3 days?!” Pointy black ears rose up in shock.

“Yes,” the doctor patiently replied, “You have been unconscious for the past 3 days. You must have a lot of questions for me, which I promise I’ll answer. The police have some questions they need to ask you as well, and then we have arranged for a recovery program which I will talk to you about when you feel ready. Of course, your family has been patiently waiting –“

“My family!” The boy cut her off again in his shock. “Are they here? Wait … how do you know who I am?” _Is this really real? Or am I dreaming?_ He left that burning question unvoiced.

“The young man that found you and brought you here – he told us your name.” A strange look flashed across her features. “Even if he hadn’t, we would have recognized you. Your family has continued to put your picture in ‘missing child’ posters and milk cartons all these years.”

 _They’re still looking for me … after all this time?_ He didn’t know what to make of this information. Furthermore, he had no idea what he was going to tell them.

The doctor was asking him about the truth of Neji’s story – he was currently being detained as a suspect. He shook his head slowly, “He’s telling the truth. He found me and helped me, that’s all.”

“The police will want to talk to you about that as well … I told them they will have to wait until I give medical clearance. Physically you’re stable, but … you’ve been missing for 4 years, and you evidently sustained a significant amount of physical damage.” She paused, thinking of how to phrase her next words. Black eyes stared at her blankly, lost in their own inner struggle. She looked at the small battered boy swathed in white sheets and remembered seeing his 9-year-old face on her milk carton just last week. He had been smiling then …

“I am recommending a psychiatrist who has significant experience with childhood trauma. He has agreed to see you specifically at my request.”

 _Psychiatrist? Do they think there’s something wrong with me? That look … that look of pity…_ Sasuke decided he did not like that look, like one would look at a wounded animal. That familiar, sweet rage tingled through his veins.

“I don’t want to,” Sasuke gritted out with his jaw clenched. _I can take care of myself!_ “I don’t need to. I’m fine.”

“Tch,” her eyebrows knitted together, but she was not completely surprised. She realized this was a touchy subject for most people. Looking at the stubborn set of the boy’s jaw, with a hard glint in his eyes, arms crossed over his chest and tail flicking, she decided not to push it.

“You may feel ok now,” she conceded, “but if at any point you change your mind I will leave you his contact information.”

“Hn,” was his noncommittal reply. _Whatever. Just stop looking at me like that, lady_.

“Would you like to see your family now? Or are there any questions you would like me to address first?”

At this the neko tensed and ears drooped, an anxious look overtaking his downcast features. _What am I supposed to say to them? What are they like now? Will they be disgusted when they find out everything? … Maybe I don’t need to tell them … but then what do I tell them …?_ His thoughts whirled relentlessly as he stared at the white floor for answers. He vaguely remembered his mother’s laughter, father’s stern features, his brother’s kind smile … _It’s been so long … will I even recognize them? What if they don’t want me back after they find out everything…?!_ In his mind his mother’s laughter turned mocking, father’s gaze morphed into a disgusted scowl, and Itachi’s smile twisted into a vicious smirk.

“Sasuke-kun!” Tsunade grabbed the boy’s shoulders as he suddenly hunched forward, hands gripping the sheets and face drained of colour. “Are you alright? Are you in pain?” She reached for the IV drip.

“No,” the boy shook his head, “I … I … it’s nothing,” he refused to meet her gaze. _I know she’s looking at me like that again … what if they all look at me like that?_ An image flashed through his head of the familiar faces looking at him like they were supposed to feel sorry for him – he didn’t know which mental image was worse. “Don’t the police want to see me?” He tried to stall for time.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. “Well, yes, but they can wait. I think seeing your family is more important right now.” She paused then, her keen, experienced eyes taking in the hunched figure in front of her. “Given your age,” she began, cautiously – she did not want to set him off again and risk having him close off to her, “I have decided you are competent to make your own medical decisions, unless I find reason otherwise.” The boy looked up at her, unsure where she was going with this.

She sighed and plunged forward, “I have disclosed no specific details of my medical findings to your family. You get to decide how much or how little you tell them.” She had hit the nail on the head, she could tell, judging by the boy’s wide eyes and sudden nervous swallow. “Furthermore, I have cautioned them against asking any prying questions, due to the damage such a line of questioning could do.” Psychotherapy should only be undertaken by a trained professional, after all. The potential risk of harm was too great to consider otherwise. “They’re just happy you’re alive and well, Sasuke-kun,” she reassured.

Sasuke took in this information as he considered seeing his family again. Of course, he had dreamed of such a thing for years, but now that he was actually faced with it …

_I don’t have to tell them … but surely they’ll know. How could they not? It’s obvious, isn’t it?_

“ _You’re such a dirty kitten, Sasuke-kun_ ,” he could hear Orochimaru’s voice clear as day and resisted the urge to glance over his shoulder. He did not want them to think he was crazy.

“Won’t the police …?” He didn’t have to finish his question – the perceptive doctor had anticipated it.

“The details of your case will remain between you and the police, unless you request otherwise.” She waited expectantly as he stared up at her with uncertainty and a hint of mistrust. Finally he gave a slight nod and Tsunade smiled.

“I’ll go get them then,” she said as she walked towards the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The hated white door opened again, and Itachi looked at the doctor expectantly. Shortly before, the nurse had rushed out of the room to get the doctor. Itachi knew this meant something had happened and he wanted answers.

The blond woman reached over to a switch near the door, and the green ICU sign turned off.

“He’s awake … and ready to see you. Wait!” She said as Itachi moved immediately towards the now open doorway, “I will state again that you are not under any circumstance to pry into the events of his life these past 4 years.” She looked at Mikoto and Itachi in turn – Fugaku had been called away for one reason or another, Itachi cared not. “Your only focus needs to be that he is here with you now.” She moved out of the doorway, letting the two Uchihas inside at last.

Itachi looked at the floor, suddenly afraid to look at the figure on the bed, What if the eyes-tail-hair-mouth he sought were not really there? What if they were wrong? Could he take another blow like that?

His mother had no such reservations. “Sasuke!” she breathed and ran to the figure on the bed. Only then did Itachi look up.

Inky eyes met his. The face was not as he remembered. But it was the same. He stood there and took in every inch on the figure highlighted by weak rays of sunlight coming from behind the half-drawn blinds.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

“Sasuke!” He looked up at his mother’s voice, not daring to believe this was real. His mother – _it’s really her!_ – rushed over and was about to hug him but hesitated when she saw the bandages and other medical dressings and devices poking out from under his hospital gown.

Words seemed to be stuck in his throat as he looked at his mother. She had the same kind smile and gentle eyes, but now they were surrounded by more fine lines and her eyebrows were drawn in concern.

He swallowed hard and felt the sting of tears starting to form behind his eyes. He glanced over at the figure standing behind his mother, and his eyes met his brother’s intense gaze.

Something tightened in his chest as treasured memories flickered through his hazy mind. A warm hand taking his to lead him through a crowded market square. Long hair falling through his fingers as he helped his wash his hair in the bath. Running through the soft grass as his bubbling laughter spilled forth in endless fields of swaying green and burning fireflies. So much time together … so much time lost. The years they should have had. What was he like now? Would he still share whispered secrets under the warm comfort of darkness and a soft blanket? Would they add to his box of treasured moments?

Realizing he had been staring, he shifted his eyes back to his mother and forced his heavy tongue to form words.

“Okaasan, Oniisan ...” he managed a small tired smile to let them know he was ok.

“Sasuke … oh, I’m so glad you’re safe,” Mikoto choked back tears as she cautiously approached her youngest son, “My baby,” she sniffed as she gently embraced him. Sasuke accepted her embrace but his own arms lay heavy by his side as he dazedly lay his head on his mother’s shoulder.

He felt … numb. He thought he would be happy. He had dared to dream of this day for so long. It was finally happening, yet he couldn’t seem to find the right emotions – or any emotions, for that matter.

He looked over at his brother – _his hero_ – in the hope that would trigger something in him. But his mind still felt as if it were in a fog and he was just a spectator watching some other boy being embraced by his family.

His mother pulled back and Itachi stepped forward and pulled him into a soft embrace. His jacket smelled of soft, worn leather, coffee, and spice.

“Otouto,” was all he said as he held him there, hospital room forgotten. He said nothing else as he slowly pulled away. He had always been reserved with his speech. And nothing needed to be said in that moment. His furrowed brow, searching eyes, lingering hand in the younger’s hair said enough. _Why don’t I feel anything in return?_ Sasuke thought with rising panic as he sat there motionless and mute.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Unsure what to say, Itachi gently took one of Sasuke’s leaden hands as his mother took the other. Conscious of the doctor’s warning, and of Sasuke’s silence, his mother was cautious with her words.

“Are you hungry, honey?” A shake of the head. “When you’re feeling a bit better, why don’t we get something to eat? Or I can make your favourite meal when you get home … Your room is the same as before …” her voice hitched, “We’ve missed you so much. Are … is there anything you wanted to talk about?”

At this Sasuke’s hand seemed to tense a bit. “No, there isn’t,” he replied curtly.

Sensing a shift in the room’s atmosphere, and noticing his brother’s guarded response, Itachi intervened. “There will be plenty of time to talk later, Okaasan,” his voice was gentle, eyes fixed on Sasuke even though he was addressing Mikoto, “We should let Sasuke rest.”

“Of course! You must be tired, honey. Go ahead and rest. Your Oniisan and I will stay here with you, ok?” Mikoto smiled reassuringly.

Not sure what else to do, Sasuke nodded and lay back against the hospital bed. Once he did, he realized how tired he _really_ was. He let his heavy eyelids droop shut, the image of his brother looking at their intertwined hands carrying him into a dreamless slumber.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Another week passed much the same way. Sasuke would undergo different medical assessments throughout the day as he recovered from his physical injuries. The injuries beneath the surface remained untouched. The blond doctor would inquire daily if he wanted to speak with the psychiatrist, but he declined every time.

The numbness remained. He felt like he was dreaming and nothing was real. His mother and brother came and went throughout the day but he barely remembered anything they said. _Maybe this is that other world … and when I wake up I’ll be back at the compound_. But his IV line felt real, and the feeling of the needle the nurse slid into his arm to withdraw some blood. His brother’s arms felt real, his mother’s warm hands. He wanted it to be real, so badly that panic would overcome him and he would be left shaking and gasping for breath as the nurses fluttered around him.

His father’s absence did not go unnoticed by him. _That, at least, is realistic_. He came to the hospital once to greet his long-lost son, then stated he had to leave as he was in the midst of an important campaign. Sasuke tried to care, to feel the hurt that he should be feeling, but he only felt a distant ache.

The police came too. That day he felt something, sharp and unexpected. He felt fear.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Author’s Note:**

**Thank you for reading! And thank you for your patience while I get through some of the character-building and world-building. I know we all want to see some brotherly love! It will be coming! Please review and let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

Two officers entered the room and introduced themselves as the ones investigating his disappearance. One was short and burly, and seemed to always be trying to catch his breath. The other was thinner and taller, with dark beady eyes set in an unfriendly, sallow face. Sasuke did not like the look of either of them, instantly mistrusting them. _And it’s not just because I don’t want to talk about this!_

His concerns were reinforced when the taller turned to his partner and spoke something quietly into his ear. The shorter man nodded and left the room, leaving Sasuke alone with the other officer.

“He’s just gone to get us some coffee,” the man’s attempt at smiling was horrific.

“Couldn’t you worry about coffee at another time?” Sasuke did not hide his irritation.

The man didn’t reply, instead sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed and pulling out a notebook.

“Let’s see … Uchiha Sasuke … reported missing at the age of 9, found four years later wandering naked several miles out of town.” The man looked up expectantly, eyebrow arched, ignoring Sasuke’s obvious discomfort at the topic of conversation. “Why don’t you tell me what happened?”

Sasuke had been dreading this. His tail flicked anxiously behind him as he thought about what to do. He knew he had to tell them about Orochimaru’s compound – there were still others trapped there, he couldn’t just leave them all there. But he didn’t need to tell this man the details about what happened in that place …

Making up his mind, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves and thought back to the day it all started…

x-x-x-x-x-x _(flashback)_ x-x-x-x-x-x

 _The grown-ups are so noisy when they drink that stuff_ , the little neko thought, looking in distaste at the glass of wine in his father’s hand. He was speaking animatedly to another man and had dragged Itachi into the conversation. His mother was speaking to an old friend nearby.

He fiddled uncomfortably with the obi of his blue yukata. “Periwinkle,” his mother had said when Sasuke asked what the lovely soft blue-violet colour of his sash was. He had tried to replicate it with his colouring pencils but hadn’t found the right combination yet.

He felt more stares in his direction and looked up to glare defiantly at the elderly couple he found looking in shock at his tail and ears. _I have to be brave, like Niisan said!_ He didn’t fully understand why people treated him differently, but knew it had to do with the extra appendages that he had.

The couple shook their heads and finally looked away, and Sasuke’s shoulders slumped.  He felt exhausted, and the room was too noisy and smelled of perfume and alcohol, making him slightly dizzy.

He glanced up at his father who was completely immersed in his conversation. Clutching at the small book hidden against his chest under his yukata, Sasuke made his way to their table. Taking out the book, he tuned out the room around him to focus on just the scratch of pencil on paper.

He stopped when he felt the sudden buzz of activity around him and the lights dimmed. People were making their way back to their seats. He hurriedly tried to hide the book but was too late – his father’s disapproving gaze had already caught sight of it. Sasuke knew he was going to be in trouble now when he got home. They might even take away all his art time! Face red, tail tucked and tears stinging the back of his eyes, he sat quietly as a man came onto the stage.

He didn’t understand why everyone found the man on stage so funny. He supposed it was something only adults understood. Judging from the kids that had grown restless and began running around and playing at the edge of the hall, they did not care for the entertainment either.

He chanced a glance up at his parents – they were focused on talking with the other adults. His aniki noticed him though, but when he looked away without saying anything Sasuke saw it as permission to slip away from his seat and join the other kids.

Except he didn’t really want to play with them. They were also too loud, and Sasuke’s head was starting to hurt. He noticed the room they had entered from still had lights on so he made his way over to the double doors leading out of the hall.

Stepping into the lobby, the raucous noise from the hall became a distant roar as the doors fell shut behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief, but the aching in his head did not go away. There had just been too much noise, too many smells, and the prospect of this father’s wrath …

He sought to escape again in his art book. He looked around for a brightly-lit area, and decided on a bench near the front door with a light right above it.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed. He vaguely noticed the coatroom clerk leaving to go into one of the dark hallways with a woman from the party. Noise would occasionally spill out from the double doors as people stumbled out for a smoke or to disappear into a secluded hallway.

Sasuke’s large dark eyes ignored it all, focusing instead on the graphite lines in front of him. He barely spared a glance as the bench creaked next to him under the weight of another person. The neko ignored the newcomer, shoulders hunched over his book and hand moving frantically across the page as he tried to release the images in his aching mind onto paper.

His reverie was shattered by the silky voice of the man who had sat next to him. “You’re quite talented for someone so young. What’s your name?”

Sasuke glanced up at the man that had interrupted his escape. He had premature white-gray hair in a ponytail and round glasses on his pale face. He was smiling at the neko but his eyes remained cold.

 _Niisan says not to talk to strangers_ , the boy thought as he started to get up. As if guessing what he was thinking, the man spoke again.

“Please don’t go! I really do like your drawing.” Sasuke blushed at this – he did not normally get praised like this. “My name is Kabuto,” the man continued to smile as he spoke, halting Sasuke from leaving, “I thought the party was too loud, and boring!”

“Me too!” Sasuke blurted out before catching himself. _Niisan says not to talk to strangers_. But the party _really_ was boring, and too loud. And if this man was at the party too, maybe he even knew his father and brother! And he said he liked his drawings…

Reading his mind again, the man shifted closer, “Can I see more of your drawings?”

Sasuke could hardly contain his excitement. Someone really wanted to look at his drawings? His brother and mother would look sometimes, but Sasuke felt they were just being nice.

So he placed the book on the bench between them and flipped through the pages, animatedly describing each sketch. The man asked questions about the drawings and Sasuke’s tail was perky, swishing happily and his face was flushed from excitement.

When they had gone through all the sketches the man asked again what this wonderful artist’s name was.

“Sasuke!” the neko stated proudly, blushing and eyes glittering at the compliment.

“Well, Sasuke …,” his name rolled off the man’s silver tongue like honey, “let me tell you a secret about myself.” He leaned closer to the captivated boy, “I’m a bit of an artist myself. I left my sketchbook outside though, I wasn’t as brave as you to bring it inside. Would you like to go see?”

 _Niisan says not to talk to strangers_.

Curiosity won and Sasuke slowly nodded. After all, he wasn’t really a stranger anymore, right? Smiling, the man walked over to the entrance. The lobby was deserted, and it was dark out. The raven-haired boy followed the man out into the cool night air, small hands clutching his sketchbook tight to his chest.

As the cool air hit him, he suddenly longed for the warmth of indoors. He could hear cars in the distance, other vague noises drifting through the night air. The man turned to look at him questioningly in the dim light offered by the lamps lining the concrete steps.

“What’s wrong, Sasuke? My car is just over there,” he said, pointing to the dark, crowded parking lot.

But suddenly Sasuke wasn’t sure about being outside alone. The cold night air had washed away the warmth and certainty he had felt just a moment ago. He shook his head, “I think I should stay inside.” But as he turned for the door a hand clamped over his mouth as another grabbed around his waist and lifted him up.

His first instinct to scream was thwarted by the hand clamped tightly over his mouth. Dropping his book, he reached both hands up to try to pry the hand off his face, but the man’s grip was too tight.

“Relax, I’m just going to take you to my car like I said.” Sasuke started to squirm frantically in the man’s grip as he started walking down the steps. Panicked tears blurred his vision as his muffled cries faded unheard into the night.

He desperately clawed at the hands holding him, digging into the man’s flesh as hard as he could. The man grunted in pain behind him and the hand around Sasuke’s waist loosened a little. He squirmed and kicked, trying to get out of the man’s grip.

Suddenly he was dropped to the ground. Not expecting it, he fell hard onto his knees and tumbled forward on the steps, knees and hands scraping against the concrete. His pained cry rang out into the darkness. He tried to crawl away quickly but the man lurched forward and grabbed his obi. The soft sash tore away easily but halted him long enough for the man to reach him. Before he could do anything else the man grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up. He cried out again from the pain and fear, tears streaming down his face. His scream died into a whimper when the man violently backhanded him, leaving his vision swimming and his ears ringing. His last sight was of the obi that had been thrown aside into the bushes by the concrete steps – it had been such a pretty colour. He had one last thought before blacking out…

 _Niisan says not to talk to strangers_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x _(end of flashback)_ x-x-x-x-x-x-x

“When I woke up I was in the building that I spent the next four years.” Sasuke paused as he thought about the compound. It still seemed surreal that he was no longer there.

“How _did_ you manage to escape? Orochimaru is a very careful man, his security is flawless.”

Sasuke’s ears twitched as he thought back to the strange apparition – _his Persona_ – and the twisted amusement park … the shadow Orochimaru …

Suddenly Sasuke’s tail puffed up, growing twice its size as every hair on his body stood on end.

He had said nothing to the officer about Orochimaru.

Fighting down the chokehold of fear gripping his throat, he slowly turned his head to look at the man. His sallow face had a vicious look to it as he leaned forward, “Orochimaru says hello, and that he misses you.”

Eyes wide and hands shaking, Sasuke willed his body to move, but it wouldn’t listen to his reeling mind. _This can’t be happening_.

“Just in case you thought you were going to see Orochimaru arrested, he sent me here to tell you that will not happen,” the man said coldly. “Even if you name him, it will be pointless. The authorities will investigate the building you name – and they will find it is empty, an old nursing home perhaps, no longer in use. No one will believe anything you say after that,” he leaned in close to the petrified boy, voice dropping to a cruel whisper, “That is what will happen. That is what always happens.”

He moved away from Sasuke at the sound of the door opening. The second officer returned with two coffees in hand, chubby face flushed red from exertion and breathing heavily.

“I … had to … take the stairs…” he panted as he handed a coffee to his colleague.

“We’ve just finished here,” the taller man’s eyes never left Sasuke as he stood up to leave. “Sasuke here doesn’t recall anything specific about his kidnapper or where he was kept. Probably shock…” he took a sip of his coffee, “Right, Sasuke?”

In Sasuke’s mind he was already back at the compound, lying on his round bed and staring at the stone walls as he waited to be defiled. Waking up to the same fate every day with no hope of escape. The scarred man’s twisted smile as his hand slid between his legs…

 _No!_ The warm sensation of rage pulsed through him as he leapt off the bed. Only then did he realize he was alone in the room. He had not even noticed the two men leaving.

He was furious with himself. How could he have been so weak as to let that man get to him like that? He grit his teeth and steeled his resolve.

He would not let Orochimaru or any of the men who had harmed him get away with what they had done. He thought of the scarred man, whose name he still did not know, and his final taunt. If he couldn’t get to them through the police force, he would find another way. He would not leave the other children to their dismal fates. And he would not let Orochimaru get the better of him again.

He felt a familiar pull as his resolve hardened and the remaining tendrils of fear lost their grip on his heart. The hospital room seemed to flicker before Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm the pounding blood in his body. The air stilled and when he opened his eyes all he saw was the familiar hospital room.

No carnival. No spectral beings or surreal monsters.

Just the monsters in the real world that wore human faces. But he vowed to take them down. He would have his vengeance.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After over a week in the hospital Sasuke was finally allowed to go home. He had been excited to leave the hospital but grew more apprehensive as he saw his childhood home. The modest home seemed smaller than he remembered, the rooms darker. His footsteps echoed in the hallways and a heavy silence hung in the air. The warmth and comfort he remembered were only in his memories, replaced by awkward shuffles and uncertain glances.

Not that they didn’t try. His mother’s smile never left her face as she prepared dinner. She probed for safe topics of conversation as they quietly ate. But the conversation felt forced to Sasuke. And his father barely said a word or even glanced at Sasuke. _Did he really miss me at all?_

His brother, like always, was efficient and to the point. “Now that you’re back home Sasuke, what would you like to do? You’re only 13 – almost 14 in a few months. Technically you should still be in school. Of course, it would take a significant amount of work to get caught up to your peers. Still, if that is what you want to do then we will do everything we can to help you.”

“Do you mean … go back to school? I don’t know…” Sasuke had not been in a classroom in four years, since grade four. To go back now seemed so strange. To have homework and assignments, exams, classmates …

“Itachi, don’t you think it’s too early to be thinking about something like that?” Mikoto admonished, but Itachi continued, “Your friend Naruto still asks about you, you know.  He will be glad to see you again.”

That caught Sasuke off guard. _That blond idiot …?_

Even hours later in the darkness of his room, staring up at his ceiling, Sasuke felt choked. After all this time, his friend still asked about him … remembered him. If he saw him again, what would he say? What would he think of him? They had been bitter rivals when they had met in first grade – the loudmouth had rubbed Sasuke the wrong way. Yet as they grew older he was glad to have another neko in the class. Eventually – Sasuke was not exactly sure how or when – they had become friends. The teasing from the other kids lessened when they saw the hyperactive blond with Sasuke. And Sasuke found a welcome break from the rigidity of his home life.

“I … don’t think I would like to go back to school,” he had responded.

“Understandable,” Itachi nodded, “Is there anything else you would like to pursue? Do you still enjoy art?”

At this Sasuke’s eyes lit up.

“You always loved drawing and painting,” Mikoto laughed, “You always had pencil smudges and paint all over your face.” The conversation had moved onto reminiscing about older days, a topic Sasuke found difficult to think about. Yet it was impossible to avoid – the past was everywhere around him.

The house was largely unchanged from how he remembered it. There were minor improvements and some furniture had been replaced. The faces in the photos were older – _except his 9-year-old face_ – but the frames were the same.

His bedroom had been left untouched. Sasuke had walked almost fearfully around the room, collecting memories. He found his old art supplies, clothing – _now far too small_ – and collection of comics he would swap with Naruto. He felt at that moment overwhelmed. How was he supposed to pick up the pieces of his old life and move forward?

He lay there thinking about his past, his future, as the moonlight streamed through his open window.

x-x-x-x-x-x

His father was barely around. _That hasn’t changed at all_. His mother was often gone as well to tend to various tasks. Itachi would sometimes leave as well to manage his cafe, but was always home during the evenings and weekends. Sasuke noticed the strange tension between his father and brother, but didn’t know why it was there.

At first he did not realize that Itachi had another home. They had not wanted to overwhelm him. He only found out from a conversation not intended for his alert, pointed ears.

“Your father is meeting with the CEO of ANB –“

“Do not misunderstand, mother,” Itachi’s level voice had cut in, “I am here for Sasuke, but do not mistake this as me moving back in or returning home. I have no intention of doing so. I will remain as long as necessary, but I do not intend to renege on my previous decisions.”

 _Oniisan … doesn’t live here anymore?_ He had found it strange that Itachi had opened a cafe instead of pursuing a political career – it was completely against what he had trained for so many years, what their father had wanted…

He felt a moment of panic break through the prevailing numbness he normally felt. _Itachi … will leave eventually…_ How long would he remain here? How often would he see him once he left? His questions remained unanswered because he could not bring himself to ask them. At night when he was sitting next to his brother quietly watching a movie, he felt his brother’s hand on his but wondered if he was really there at all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Several days and nights passed much the same way. His family members carefully manoeuvred around him as if worried they were not giving him enough space. But now that he had freedom, Sasuke was uncertain what to do with it. He withdrew into the solitude of his room, fingers smudged with graphite and face streaked with drying paint. He lost hours in canvas and brushstrokes, trying to sort out his new life. When he was sure he was alone he would slip into the shadow world, determined to learn more about the strange place. The shadows followed him back into his room and sprang to life on the canvas.

As the edges of his reality blurred, the nightmares started.

He had vivid dreams of being back in captivity, nameless men panting over him. Their featureless faces morphed and twisted inevitably into the faces of the men who had captured him and broken him. He would startle awake in a panic, clothes drenched in sweat. In his panic he didn’t recognize the room he was in – he was so used to seeing the same room for four years.

Throwing aside the covers and leaping out of the unfamiliar bed, he would stumble around, collapsing onto his hands and knees as his body wretched and hyperventilated before realizing where he was.

He was at home.

But then doubt would eat away at the corners of his fraying mind.

The shadow world, Personas – it was too much to believe. Maybe this was all just his imagination. After all, even now, Orochimaru could still get to him, couldn’t he? He had officers and God knows who else to do his bidding. How was it possible he was free? How could all this make sense? He could wake up any moment now and be back in that stone room. He could feel the lecherous hands on his body, grabbing and groping and choking –

And he couldn’t breathe. He would crash against the floor, body bruising at the impact. But it didn’t matter anyway, because any moment now he would wake up.

He didn’t know how long he would lie there, face wet with tears and mind reeling. But eventually the world slowly lightened as dawn approached. His mind fell back into a black numbness, exhausted from running in panicked circles and rejecting all versions of reality it was presented with.

Black eyes spent countless hours staring up at the ceiling, trying to decide if it was real or imagined.

He would sometimes wonder if he should see the counsellor that the blond doctor had mentioned – but then would dismiss the thought. He did not want some stranger in his mind.

During the day it was easier to accept that he was back home and that really was reality. When he slipped into the shadow world the boundary would blur again. The worst was at night, when the darkness came alive unopposed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After several weeks – _he wasn’t sure how many_ – he decided he wanted to leave the house. Seeing the same rooms every day felt uncomfortably similar to being held captive. For a change of pace Itachi suggested seeing his cafe – _“I can make you anything you like,”_ he had said with a smile. He had also suggested that Sasuke meet his old friends. Although at first opposed to the idea, Sasuke knew he could not remain hidden at the house forever.

He now sat at one of the large comfortable booths in Itachi’s cafe, taking in the busy but relaxed atmosphere and smell of coffee. His brother had been called away by his staff as soon as they entered, leaving Sasuke to fend for himself.

After a while Itachi joined him at the table with two steaming mugs. “Try this – it’s not too sweet so I think you’ll like it.”

Sasuke took a sip of the bittersweet beverage and nodded in appreciation. It was good! Itachi had added some cinnamon into the steamed milk as he had always done since they were little, and the familiar flavour brought a smile to Sasuke’s face.

They sat in silence for a while – _so much silence now_ – with unspoken words hanging heavy in the air as they waited for Sasuke’s old friend. He could feel his brother’s gaze on him as he sipped the warm beverage.

“Let me show you the rest of the cafe,” Itachi said abruptly, standing up. “Bring the drink,” he said as Sasuke was about to place the drink back on the table.

He showed him the main floor then led him to a spiral wrought-iron staircase in the back. _A second floor?_

When they reached the second level Sasuke’s mouth fell open in awe. The loft was beautiful. Airy, refreshing, and rustic. Sunlight fell freely through huge windows, filling the large space with natural light. Realization dawned on him as he noticed an area blocked off by intricate rice paper folding screens – _a bedroom?_

“Is this where you live?”

Itachi did not seem surprised, only nodded. He must have known Sasuke overheard the conversation with their mother. _Of course he would know_.

“Why did you leave?”

Itachi did not answer his question, instead cutting to his real question. “You want me to stay.”

Sasuke’s tail flicked in irritation, cheeks reddening. _Was he that easy to read?_ “I – that’s not –”

“I will not move back, Sasuke.” His voice was quiet. “I do not know how long I will stay for now, but it will not be long.”

“But why?! Why did you get this cafe, this place?”

Itachi moved to one of the windows and peered outside. “You could stay here, if you like.”

Sasuke had not expected that. _Stay here, with Niisan?_

But…

“What about Okaasan and Otousan?” He thought of his mother who had been so happy to see him again. His father … well, he was still his father, regardless of anything else. The thought of the two of them living alone at home, growing old alone, left him feeling sad and guilty.

And angry. Besides, it was Itachi who chose to leave, and he wouldn’t even say why! Sasuke clenched his hands around his mug and his tail flicked in anger.

“I see,” was the only response his brother gave, and Sasuke glimpsed a small smile on his face before he looked away towards the window again.

They were interrupted by a text alert message from Itachi’s phone. “Naruto is downstairs.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Naruto is downstairs.”

Itachi looked up from his phone and regarded Sasuke thoughtfully. “We need to get you a cell phone. How about we go to a few shops today? Unless you would rather stay here.”

When Sasuke hesitated uncertainly, Itachi added “we could get you some art supplies to keep here, in case you ever want to come over.” That made up his mind.

When they went back downstairs to the cafe Sasuke immediately recognized the blond neko … his first friend.

His fluffy orange tail was larger and bushier than he remembered, the blond hair surrounding his orange pointed ears slightly longer. But the bright azure eyes and whiskered face were just as he remembered.

“Sasuke…” The raven was not sure what to expect. There was so much history between them. Where did he begin? What was Naruto thinking right now?

But the lost years seemed to disappear as a blinding smile spread across the blond boy’s face. The smile was heartfelt, genuine. Sasuke knew Naruto was not capable of masking his emotions. The idiot had no guile.

Surprisingly, he felt a small smile on his own face. Naruto’s good nature had always been infectious – _like a disease_ , he used to tease. In that moment he felt he would be ok. Somehow, everything would work out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi made Naruto a drink and left the two of them alone while he prepared the cafe for his short absence. Unlike his drink with his Itachi moments earlier, there were no silences this time.

“I knew you would come back, teme! The others may have stopped believing me, but I always told them you’d be back,” the blond couldn’t stop smiling and chattered away. “Not that they won’t be happy to see you! Everyone missed you. Especially Sakura-san. I think she never stopped believing you’d come back either. Hey, when are you going to come back to school?! I can’t wait to tell everyone! Or maybe you should just show up and surprise them!” He laughed mischievously, “Imagine their faces! Except…” his eyes suddenly widened in horror, “Hey, is it ok if I tell Sakura-san?” He sounded nervous as he continued, “It’s just that she might kill me if she finds out I knew and didn’t tell her. And you’ll be seeing everyone soon anyway, so…”

Sasuke managed to get a word in at last, “I won’t be returning to school.”

“What!? Why not?” His face showed genuine shock.

“Tch. I’ve been gone for four years, dobe,” he said the insult affectionately. “I would need to catch up, and…” he thought of being in a room full of people whispering about him, rumours, questions. “I just don’t want to deal with it.”

Naruto regarded him quietly for a moment, face downcast and thoughtful, before a gentle smile broke across his features again. “Well, it’s not like you’re missing much anyway! Man, you should have seen the last exam we had to do. It’s inhumane, the things they put us through!”

Sasuke was grateful that Naruto did not push the issue. But then, that was what he appreciated in Naruto – he always seemed to know what would get to him, and when to push forward and back away.

They finished their drinks and his friend’s chatter died down when Itachi approached their table again. The trio walked down the sunny street to the nearby shopping district.

o-o-o-o-o-o

They spent most of the afternoon making their way through different shops. Naruto chatted amiably with Sasuke the whole time, and Itachi was grateful the sociable blond was with them. The air between the two brothers was somehow uncomfortable, thick. But Sasuke seemed to be relaxed with Naruto, and Itachi quietly listened to their playful chatter as he followed behind them.

They got a cell phone – Itachi made sure his number was the first one saved on it, despite Naruto’s loud protests – and made their way to the promised art store. Sasuke felt like he was in heaven. He wandered through the aisles oblivious to the world around him. Naruto followed along behind him, obediently carrying the items Sasuke quietly passed to him. His hands flew along the rows of shelves, running across rough canvas, feeling the texture of paint as he rubbed it between his fingers. Through his reverie he did notice Itachi staring at him a couple of times and blushed when he realized how ridiculous he must look. They made several trips to the front counter, arms laden with supplies, as the pile of items gradually grew. The staff helped with the larger items – canvas, easel. When he was done he looked at the pile and his face flushed red. He looked at Itachi in embarrassment.

“I think I went overboard. I’ll put some of this back.”

Itachi waved away Sasuke’s concern as he handed over his credit card, “Don’t worry about it Otouto,” he smiled. “Consider it four years worth of gifts,” their eyes locked as Sasuke tried to read the expression in his brother’s eyes. He didn’t know how to respond, but before he could think on it too long Naruto broke the silence.

“How the hell are we going to carry all this?!”

Looking away, Itachi spoke with the clerk to have everything delivered to the loft later that week. They left the store in silence, and made their way down the other side of the street as they headed back to the cafe.

The shadows were starting to lengthen and the spring air had cooled down. Goosebumps rose on Sasuke’s bare arms and neck – he was only wearing a T-shirt.

“Are you cold, Sasuke?” Itachi reached out to touch his arm gently. His hand was warm. Itachi’s thumb involuntarily brushed over a pale scar still healing on his forearm – one of the many he had adorned on his body. Sasuke turned to look at him and saw the questions in his eyes, the ones he wasn’t ready to face.

“I’m fine,” Sasuke responded pulling away, and the moment passed. But Naruto did not believe him. After shouting at Itachi for not getting Sasuke something warmer to wear, he dragged them into a nearby clothing store where he proceeded to try to outfit Sasuke.

Despite the dimming light outside, Naruto insisted Sasuke try on the clothes in the store. Sasuke got the feeling that Naruto did not want the day to end. Too tired to argue, he obliged and entered the small fitting room.

Naruto gave him two thumbs-up when he re-emerged then handed him the next few items. After a while Sasuke grew tired of manoeuvring around the small cramped space over and over again, and just got changed in front of the dressing room instead. There was no one but his brother and Naruto nearby, after all, and he had spent most of the past four years in a state of undress.

He pulled the black and white sweater he had tried on over his head and removed the black jeans Itachi had picked out – _no way he was going to let Naruto dress him_ , he thought as he looked at the bright orange T-shirt the blonde was trying to hand him.

When he looked to Itachi for the next item, wearing nothing but his black boxers, there was a strange look on his brother’s face as he looked at Sasuke’s bare abdomen. A moment later it was gone, replaced instantly with his brother’s gentle smile – but perhaps more strained than usual, Sasuke thought.

Every time he glanced over at Itachi after that, he didn’t notice anything unusual. By the time they left the store, two bags in hand and Sasuke now wearing a warm jacket, he thought maybe he had just imagined the incident.

And yet…

And yet he knew men. He had seen their most primal side time and again, lying helpless at their mercy. Pupils dilated, eyes glazed over, lips parted, gaze distant … he knew that look well.

He shook his head mentally. He must be paranoid. Maybe he was just too used to being seen in a certain manner. He decided that must be the reason. He was obviously the messed up one.

Wasn’t he?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi shifted uncomfortably on the sofa-turned-futon. He insisted Sasuke take his bed while he slept on the fold-out couch, and he tried to blame the unfamiliar surface for his sleeplessness.

When they had returned to the cafe it was dark out and Itachi decided it was too late to head home on the train and that they would return in the morning. They had another round of warm beverages while they waited for Naruto’s godfather to pick him up, then said their farewells.

Now lying in the darkness, Itachi was still shaken from the emotions that had overwhelmed him earlier. He had watched his little brother surreptitiously all afternoon, noticing his mannerisms and enjoying watching his animated facial expressions.

And the way the bright afternoon light fell on his sharp, angular features. The tiny neko had grown so much, but his thick eyelashes still cast shadows onto his high cheekbones just as Itachi remembered. Every time his ebony eyes glanced back at Itachi, pink lips shaping words, he would have to look away. He had watched the movement of his brother’s slender wrist as his hand ran across shelves of canvas and brushes, forgotten paint smearing into his soft hair as he pushed the bangs out of his eyes.

When he saw him at the clothing store, he noticed the faint bruises and scars still visible on his little brother’s pale skin. He also noticed that his shoulders were broader, the lines of his hips were well-defined, and the curve of his back and bend of his tail at the tailbone. His hair looked so dark against his skin.

He could no longer ignore the emotions flooding through him. Itachi shifted again on the futon. He had thought it was a phase, was certain it would pass, but now he was no longer certain.

o-o-o-o-o-o

He had always been exceptionally fond of the like neko, of course. Ever since the boy was born, Itachi had spent the hours outside of school and homework with his younger brother, watching with fascination and tenderness as the boy grew. He helped his mother tend to the infant, eventually becoming able to feed, bathe and care for him independently. He did not realize at the time how much he was affected in knowing the boy was completely dependent on him.

His capability came as no surprise to his parents – he was a quick learner, after all, a prodigy some whispered. At age 3 he was able to read and write and was enrolled in an academic prep program where he quickly advanced past the other, older, children. At age 5, when Sasuke was born, he had already been advanced into grade 3.

His father’s ambitions for him were no secret. He longed to see his son’s full potential achieved and was already grooming him for a political career, to follow in his footsteps – and surpass him, bringing honour to their family name. Though well-known in the political sphere, Uchiha Fugaku had not achieved the sway and renown he hoped for his family. Those hopes now rested on the shoulders of his eldest son – who was well aware of this burden, though he never spoke in opposition to the family patriarch.

Fugaku did not allow Itachi to unnecessarily take time away from his studies to tend to the needy infant. So instead Itachi became more efficient, focusing more intently on finishing his work so he could have extra time to spend with the bubbly neko. But slowly this time started filling up with dinners and other private events that Fugaku would drag him to in order to show him off to his political peers and rivals alike – and to familiarize Itachi with key political figures.

Even so, Itachi grew inexorably closer to the little boy, drawn in by the gravitation pull of those dark eyes brimming with emotion, so different from his own.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o _(flashback)_ o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rushing through the kitchen, Mikoto did not see the stuffed green dinosaur lying innocently in her path. Cursing as her foot landed on the treacherous plushie, she was able to regain her balance before falling, but the bowl of fruit salad she was taking to the fridge was not so fortunate. The ceramic dish slipped out of her grasping fingers and shattered as it hit the tiled floor, sending sharp shards and fruit flying across the floor – and splattering over her rose and cream coloured silk kimono. She cried out, “Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you to put away your toys?!” She glimpsed a pair of wide, dark eyes and at the top of the stairs before they disappeared with a squeak and pattering of soft feet.

Sighing, she looked down at the now-ruined kimono. It had been a lovely design, cream orchids on a rose background. She had been torn between it and a bolder, modern kimono in scarlet and black abstract. Fugaku had leaned toward the more traditional design for the afternoon gathering. Looking at it now, Mikoto thought it was a bit old-fashioned and she was looking forward to trying on the scarlet piece. She glanced at the clock – quarter past three, which meant she had thirty minutes to clean the mess on the floor, change into her other kimono, and get Sasuke washed and dressed – an impossible set of tasks even for someone as proficient as her.

“Itachi!” She would need to enlist the help of the elder son who, at 10 years old, was much more capable than others his age. His small frame appeared at the entrance to the kitchen, dark eyes calmly taking in the scene in front of him. “Itachi, could you get Sasuke ready while I clean up here?” He nodded his assent and headed up the stairs as Mikoto carefully made her way through the ceramic minefield to the get the broom.

Itachi pushed open the door to Sasuke’s room and peered inside, but his brother was nowhere to be seen. “Otouto?” He called gently, thinking – correctly – that Sasuke was worried about being in trouble. His only reply was the sound of his mother sweeping the broken ceramic in the kitchen. As he turned to leave, however, a soft shuffling from the closet caught his attention. He stepped quietly into the room and made his way to the closet, carefully stepping over the toys and markers littered across the floor.

Sliding open the closet door, he saw a telltale black tail peeking out from under a bunched up quilt. Lifting it up, he found Sasuke curled up underneath, tiny arms wrapped around his knees. He looked up at his brother, tears brimming in his ebony eyes and clinging to his thick lashes. His face was pale and distressed amidst the shock of his raven spikes and pointed black ears.

“Otouto, let’s go get ready for the party,” Itachi reached toward the huddled figure who shook his head furiously. Crouching down, Itachi smiled gently at the small child. “Tell me what’s wrong, Otouto.”

The neko’s ears flattened against the top of his head, tail flicking and plump pink lips trembling. “Kaasan is upset…” his large eyes shimmered with unshed tears as his voice hitched with emotion. Itachi chuckled and knelt down, “Foolish Otouto,” dark eyes glared up at him, hurt. “Don’t you think it’s better to apologize than to try to hide? Why don’t you come out so we can get ready and you can go talk to Okaasan about it afterwards?”

Eyes lowered and tail tucked, Sasuke crawled out of the closet and followed his brother to the spacious bathroom. Warm oak panels ran the entire length of the room, and in-floor heating warmed their feet. Their cozy house was not extravagant, but their mother had wanted to invest in a few luxuries – the bathrooms were one of them.

In one corner the floor sloped slightly underneath a large showerhead to a small drain placed in the white and blue mosaic floor. Next to the open shower was a large wooden bath where the boys had spent many hours soaking and splashing happily in scented baths. Frosted, coloured glass windows were set high into the walls, letting the sunlight dance colourfully across the warmly lit room.

Taking off his own clothes so they would not get wet, Itachi turned on the shower and let the water warm up as he took in the sight of the subdued toddler. Fruit salad had not been the best idea for a snack for the boy – there was more of the salad on his body than in his belly. Bits of fruit and fruit juice stuck to Sasuke’s face, his chubby fingers, and his clothing. Some had even found its way into his hair.

He helped his brother out of his sticky clothes and directed him to the shower. As he ran his fingers through the silky spikes of his brother’s hair, his Otouto sought reassurance that their mother was not hurt and not too upset. Itachi soothed his concerns as he always did while he finished helping the younger wash up, hands lathering cardamom-scented soap over his soft, supple skin. The boy’s soapy body brushed against him and Itachi felt a foreign sensation deep in his belly. As he ran his hands across his brother’s round backside and down his thighs, the feeling intensified and he pulled his hands away sharply, uncomfortable with the unknown sensation. His brother looked up at him questioningly. Itachi shook himself mentally, blaming the hot air for his shallow breathing, and then the feeling was gone.

Once they were finished, Itachi grabbed two thick white towels from the small linen closet and wrapped one around his brother before towelling himself off. The room was misty with steam, making the coloured light dance dazzlingly in the neko’s wet hair as drops of water clung to his now rosy skin. As he dried him off, Itachi could not help but revel in how adorable he looked coddled in the soft oversized towel, small black tail poking out the edge.

As Itachi put his clothes back on and they made their way to Sasuke’s room, the younger chattered away excitedly about the party, his pending confrontation with their mother seemingly washed away in the shower with Itachi’s reassurances. Sasuke had heard some of his friends from kindergarten would be at the gathering, he exclaimed as he followed behind his brother, towel dragging behind him. He was also excited because their father normally would only take Itachi to such events.

Itachi asked what yukata Sasuke wanted to wear as they viewed the selection in his closet. The neko eyed his brother’s outfit – a simple silk piece, light and flowing in black with a red obi. Sasuke’s own options were much more colourful, a testament to the hours spent tagging along – _(being dragged along)_ – with their mother as she shopped. Itachi was glad Sasuke did not have something so sombre to wear – the brighter colours better suited the lively eyes and playful tail of his little brother.

His yukatas had all been modified to accommodate his tail. The first time he had worn one he had gotten so agitated with his tail being stuck under the fabric that he had wriggled his way out of the constraining, offending material. He had refused to put it back on, stubborn face flushed with anger, electing to instead run around in his underwear at their relative’s wedding anniversary. Since then Itachi had always cut a small hole beneath the wide obi to let his tail out.

Sasuke chose a creamy yellow-coloured cotton yukata with a baby blue sash. Itachi helped him put it on and tie the obi properly, smiling when his brother giggled that it tickled when he touched his tail. Grinning, Itachi continued to tickle him, liking the feeling of having control over how his brother’s body reacted, and there was that strange feeling again…

He heard the sound of the front door downstairs opening, and their father’s voice reached them, alerting them that it was time to go.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Perhaps a bright yukata showcasing his brother’s cute tail was not the best idea, Itachi mused. Sasuke’s ears were pressed flat against his hair, eyes downcast as he picked up on the murmurs that accompanied them as they made their way from their host’s grand entranceway through the living room. Brightly coloured kimonos and more sombre yukatas adorned the guests mingling in the lavish rooms. Servers wove through the guests offering hors d’oeuvres, drinks, and other refreshments to the political elites, would-be’s and bootlickers alike.

“My goodness, to think they would allow one of those creatures in…”

_You’re a far more unsightly beast._

“Look at that tail! Why did he purposely leave it sticking out of his clothes like that? How repulsive…”

_You stare but you don’t see his gentle heart. You don’t deserve to._

“I feel bad for the poor family. What are they supposed to do?”

_I care for him not because I am obligated to. He is mine to care for._

Other thoughts regarding the neko were not spoken aloud, yet communicated through lascivious glances.

_You will not harm him. I will not let you. He is mine to protect._

Thoughts whirling behind a calm face, Itachi politely excused himself from his parents and the mayor of a neighbouring town who were currently exchanging pleasantries. Taking Sasuke’s smaller hand, he led him into the large, landscaped backyard where he had spotted some other kids running around playing. But the younger only tightened his grip on his brother, looking up with pleading eyes.

“Can I stay with you aniki?”

Itachi gently poked his forehead, “Another time, Sasuke,” and nudged him toward the other children. At first he just stood his ground with arms crossed and a stubborn pout, but soon he was leaping barefoot through the lush grass and flowerbeds, worries and whispers forgotten. Satisfied, Itachi turned to go back inside and resume acquainting himself with the vicious beings wearing their silk and their smiles – as was expected of him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The party petered out as guests started making their way home, the sun low in the summer sky. Those remaining grew more raucous as they indulged in one too many free cocktails and some slipped away into empty rooms and dark corridors to further acquaint themselves with one another. Fugaku and Mikoto went to take their leave from their host as Itachi went to fetch Sasuke.

The boy’s friends had left but he was still dancing and twirling around, lost in his own games. His yukata had slipped off one pale shoulder and his face was flushed in the late evening sun. Itachi noted how light he was on his feet, nimble for a 5-year-old. Sasuke suddenly somersaulted – undoubtedly dodging an attack from an imaginary foe – and landed with his back against a tree and feet in the air, the buttery yukata sliding down to reveal creamy thighs and cute white boxers.

As Itachi watched him he felt the strange sensation again, low in his belly, and had an uncomfortable notion what it may be. He quelled the feeling and made a mental note to re-evaluate it later as he made his way to the toddler now kicking his legs in the air as he tried to straighten himself.

As he stepped forward a movement out of the corner of his eye stopped him. A man was seated on a secluded bench surrounded by tall hedges – view blocked from the house but with a clear view to where the children had been playing. There were several empty cups carelessly tossed onto the ground next to him, his face was flushed and panting as he held up his phone with one hand – pointed toward his brother – and with the other hand lower down where his pants lay unbuckled and open, slowly stroking his erection.

Moving quickly before the man had a chance to react, Itachi ran towards him and snatched the phone out of his hand. The drunken man startled, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Itachi threw the phone against the nearby fountain so hard the screen cracked before falling into the water. “I would have gotten good money for that,” that man slurred. He didn’t seem upset about his phone, nor embarrassed about the erection that he continued to stroke, eyes now fixed on the furious ten-year-old.

The world pulsed as Itachi saw red. His head was pounding as he thought of the vicious whispers, the stares directed at the little boy. The only thing that mattered in that moment was his brother. He barely noticed as a voice reverberated in the air around him – _through him_.

“ _Your path is clear_.” He knew the voice’s name, somehow. Susanoo. The world dimmed around him and the man turned into nothing more than a shadow. A hand struck out, crushing the life out of the shadow.

Itachi blinked and the world suddenly returned to normal. He would have thought nothing at all had happened, except…

The man was now lying limply against the bench, hand still gripping his now-flaccid cock. His chest rose and fell as he continued to breath, but his eyes were wide open, unblinking, unseeing. He lay there motionless as Itachi took an uncertain step backwards.

Itachi’s only thought was to get his brother out of there. He rushed toward his little brother – currently trying (and failing) to climb the tree he had fallen against – making sure to block the man from his line of sight.

As soon as Sasuke saw Itachi he rushed over and Itachi caught him in his arms, holding him tight. He carried him back into the house, face nestled into the crook of his little neck, savouring the sweet smell of his sweat, the cardamom shampoo, and fresh grass. Sasuke chattered away in his brother’s arms, relaying the games and adventures of the day, oblivious to everything other than his brother’s strong arms around him.


	6. Chapter 6

After reflection, research, time, and some discussion and exploration with his cousin, Itachi made several conclusions about the occurrences of that day. The first was a confirmation of what he already knew – that nekos were severely discriminated against.

“It’s just always been that way, as far as I can remember. I never really thought too much of it,” his curly-haired cousin mused. They were sitting in Itachi’s room, window open to let in the cool breeze. The curtains fluttered around his cousin’s larger, lean body where it was perched on the windowsill. Itachi sat on his futon, back against the wall and looking up as his cousin continued, “I suppose it becomes different when someone you know is affected … I’ve seen some nekos treated pretty badly at school – and not just by students, but teachers too.”

“People fear what they do not understand, and prey on differences, especially those that are visible. That is not surprising, Shisui,” Itachi replied. “But for it to continue in this way for so long … there are no efforts being made to address this discrimination. This is what I find problematic.”

“Are you worried about Sasuke?”

“Of course.” _Why ask when you already know the answer?_

“What can kids like us do about it? You’re only 10 and I just turned 13 … we’re not supposed to worry about stuff like this,” Shisui shook his head with a smile, “But it’s always been this way with you, hasn’t it? No chance of being a normal kid with you.”

“Your perception of normal is subjective. There are many children our age who are under much more strenuous conditions, and have no choice but to worry.”

Shisui sighed and smiled in resignation at the younger boy. “That doesn’t mean you should have to … I don’t want you to have to –” he shook his head abruptly, “Never mind. If you want to try to change the world then I’ll help you,” he chuckled.

The second observation he made from the events of that day was more disturbing.

“My father says there’s a huge underground flesh market for nekos,” Shisui said in a low whisper when Itachi told him about the man with the phone recording his brother. “That probably goes for underage neko porn too.”

Although disturbing, Itachi was not completely surprised. He understood the mechanisms of intercourse and principles of human sexuality, including the darker aspects. He also knew from Shisui’s father’s involvement in the police force the large numbers of children that became targets of abuse. He just had never been confronted with the jarring possibility of his brother being a target.

But Itachi found the third observation he made from that day even more alarming.

He had tried to dismiss the unusual sensations low in his abdomen, but he soon noticed a pattern as his body continued to mature, and crippling realization dawned on him. When he would now bathe with his little brother, his eyes roamed over the pale, lithe body and plump pink lips, and he would feel an almost painful pressure in his groin. Sasuke’s splashing and playing in the water often resulted in their soapy bodies brushing together. When one day this produced an erection in the elder, he decided they would no longer have baths together. Although upset at first, Sasuke was appeased when Itachi agreed to keep him company _outside_ the tub, fully clothed.

Convincing the little raven to sleep in his own bed was much more difficult. They had been falling asleep huddled together since Sasuke was a baby, when Itachi would help bathe the boy then rock him to sleep. Itachi himself would be lulled to sleep by the sound of the boy’s steady breathing, damp hair and kitten ears pressed against his shoulder, and the chubby fingers gripping his shirt. Eventually Itachi found it difficult to fall asleep in the absence of his brother’s warmth. Sometimes his mother rocked Sasuke to sleep, or the boy would pass out in the middle of playing and be taken to his own room. Itachi would lay in his comfortable, empty bed, wishing Sasuke were there to toss and turn and kick him in his sleep.

Even now, at age 11, Itachi always looked forward to hearing the patter of tiny feet as Sasuke ran to his brother’s room at night. Sometimes he would find a soft, warm lump under the covers, tiny tail or pointy ears poking out, if he was out late accompanying his father or studying. The two would share whispered stories and secrets under the warm covers of the small bed, their breath mingling in the safety of each other’s arms until sleep claimed them.

He had hoped Sasuke’s pyjamas would be enough to prevent any unwanted reactions from his body. So far he only got aroused at the sight or feel of creamy bare flesh. But his slumbering mind was treacherous. His hands found their way under the boy’s shirt to the soft curve of his waist as his erection pressed into the warm bundle next to him. Through the haze of sleep, tormented lust, and Sasuke’s tiny breaths he pressed his mouth against the parted lips next to his. As he stole his first kiss, he decided they could no longer share the same bed.

Sasuke’s tantrum lasted weeks in response to Itachi’s decision. At first he was only upset with Itachi, but when his mother agreed that Sasuke was getting too old to be sleeping in his brother’s bed, Sasuke grew upset with everyone. Several times during those weeks Itachi almost caved to the boys cries and sobbing pleas. But he held fast, and there was no way Sasuke could remain upset with his aniki. Eventually he accepted Itachi’s decision, and coveted the time that they _could_ spend together.

The insomnia never went away with time. Itachi would stare up at the ceiling most of the night and eventually sink into a meditative trance before claiming a few hours of dreamless sleep. Then the cold dawn would quickly come to remind him he was alone.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The knowledge that he was sexually attracted to his younger sibling was debilitating. He recalled the man masturbating to his little brother and felt waves of disgust overtake him. He would spend hours at the library in the medical and psychiatric sections trying to find answers for his perverse attraction – and possible cures, but that was fruitless. Was he a pedophile? No, he felt no attraction to other children, never mind the fact that he was still technically a child himself. Was he homosexual?  Possibly, although he did not feel so strongly about any other male or female in his life. Did he have a fetish for incest? No, he tried to consider Shisui and other family members in the same way but felt nothing particularly appealing. He even experimented with Shisui. Although he cared for his cousin and the experience was pleasurable, only his brother evoked the burning attraction that left him breathless.

He spent months trying to quell his emotions, deny this reality, going through cycles of self-loathing and disgust. Yet he was still attracted to his now 6-year-old brother, making him no different from the man in the garden – but only if he acted on it, he concluded. He tried to put space between them, both physical and emotional. But after months of this, his feelings for his brother had not changed – if anything, they had become stronger. Distancing himself from Sasuke was obviously not helping – and was hurting the younger boy, whose lips trembled with the sharp sting of rejection. Itachi eventually decided this was likely a pubescent phase that he would eventually grow out of. He could continue interacting with his brother. As long as he did not act on his impulses there was no cause for concern.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The last observation Itachi made from the events of that day changed his and Shisui’s lives forever.

Their parents were shocked to learn that a man had been found comatose after the party. He had been rushed to the hospital when he was discovered by a groundskeeper that night, but he remained in a vegetative state with no signs of recovery. After several days, the few sparks of electricity left in his brain, keeping him alive, finally fizzled out.

When he told Shisui about the voice that had echoed around him and reached out to kill the shadow of the man in front of him, he had not believed him. Although it was unusual for Itachi to do so, Shisui was convinced that his younger cousin was trying to play a prank on him.

But as he looked at the younger boy’s serious eyes, no sign of deception in the dark depths, he suddenly felt uncertain.

Itachi decided that the best way to discern the truth of the matter was to try to replicate the event. He thought of what he had seen and heard, and focused on the emotions he felt that day. After several hours the world shifted around him and he came face-to-face with the figure he knew as Susanoo, confirming that he had not been hallucinating.

Would Shisui be able to see it as well? He shifted into that darker version of reality with Shisui by his side, and Shisui was pulled in alongside him. His cousin’s face had paled in shock as the world dissolved around them and he saw the ghostly apparition. But he quickly recovered. Shisui was nothing if not bold. Real world or not, he was eager to explore, and it wasn’t long before another shadowy figure appeared, reflecting Shisui’s determined, daring eyes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o _(end of flashback)_ o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi woke suddenly from his troubled sleep. What had woken him? There were no noises from the cafe underneath them – the concrete structure of the building kept noise from coming up into the loft.

He heard a muffled thud from toward the bed where Sasuke lay. Pushing aside his covers, he quickly rushed to his brother.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They were coming for him.

He writhed under the soft unfamiliar covers, trying to crawl away from the hands he felt on his body and the voices in his head. Stumbling out of the bed he bumped into the night table and collapsed onto the hard floor.

He heard steps approaching and then he heard his brother’s voice – or was he just imagining it?

Then he felt warm callused hands on him. Curling in on himself, tail tucked tightly against his body and ears flat, he begged for them to stop. The hands felt even more real this time. They were running through his hair, then on his shoulders as he was pulled up off the ground. He pulled against them – he would be punished for struggling, but he couldn’t handle this anymore…

When he slowly became aware of his surroundings he was sitting on the hard floor held in a warm embrace, a hand stroking his hair. His face was wet, cheek pressed to his brother’s chest as his long hair cascaded around him like a blanket.

Was this real?

 _Yes, it has to be_ , he thought, _he_ smells _real_. Sharp spice, musky leather, and bitter coffee beans.

His voice was hoarse, a croak. “Aniki?”

The chest under his cheek rose and fell in a deep sigh and the arms around him loosened. He felt his brother’s deep voice rumble from his chest as he spoke into Sasuke’s hair, “Sasuke … are you alright, Otouto?”

His breath felt warm in his hair, and the rumble of his voice vibrated against Sasuke’s cheek. _He feels real_. He gripped Itachi’s shirt in his hand, willing him to be real.

He peered up with wild eyes into the familiar face that he had known all his life. In the dim light his eyes looked like dark pools in his pale face. The worry in his eyes spread down into the grooves etched deep onto his face. Suddenly the moon broke through the clouds and shone brightly into the loft. Itachi’s skin seemed to glow in the moonlight while his dark hair fell in rippling waves around them.

Sasuke let go of his shirt and reached up to touch his face. _Please be real_. His fingers pressed into the soft skin of his cheek. He could feel the warm flesh underneath his shaking fingers, but to his tired, watery eyes Itachi’s face looking surreal in the moonlight – glowing too bright and growing blurry like a dream sequence.

 _Please be real_. Had he spoken the words aloud? He wasn’t sure, but he registered the familiar words and his brother’s voice, _foolish Otouto_ , as his arms tightened around him and his lips pressed against his forehead. He felt words murmured into his hair, _of course I’m real, this is real, you’re safe_.

Sasuke wanted to believe it so badly – that it was his brother holding him, not one of the men in his nightmares. But his mind was in chaos and the memory of rough hands came to life, grabbing at him again, gripping and choking him, and he couldn’t discern what was real anymore. He felt if he gave in to the hands clawing at him he would wake up and his brother would disappear.

He pressed further into the warmth around him, willing it to overpower the other sensations. He needed the uncertainty in his mind to be gone. He could hear Itachi’s heart beating, feel his chest rise and fall. His hands made soothing circles on his back, and his warm lips burned away the shadows with whispered words. The feeling of those very real lips sent a shiver down his spine. Desperately wanting to drown out his other senses, Sasuke turned his head and caught his brother’s mouth hard against his own. As he pressed into him he focused on the burning sensation on his lips and the warmth of Itachi’s arms circled tightly around him.

Too soon Itachi pulled away. The desperate look in his eyes – reflecting Sasuke’s own – disappeared, and Sasuke registered the shocked look on his brother’s horrified face.

 _Hypocrite_ , a voice inside him whispered. He remembered the look in his brother’s eyes at the clothing store. He was still just a man, after all. All men have their desires.

Sasuke whimpered at the loss of contact as his brother pushed away. He sat frozen, holding Sasuke at arm’s length as they stared at one another. The distance between them was too much. Sasuke wanted to feel the warmth of his body again, like when they were little. He pushed towards him but Itachi held firm and made to stand up and leave.

 _Please!_ It was a desperate plea. _Don’t leave me_. Itachi hesitated only a moment, then he was pressed against his chest again, rocking gently until the morning finally came.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Sasuke awoke he was back in his brother’s bed. The loft was quiet, but he could make out faint sounds drifting in from an open window. As he sat up he recalled the panic and terror from the night before. He felt his lips – they felt tender and swollen. He got up and made his way out into the empty loft. He found a note on the kitchen table from Itachi. _Had to leave early. Help yourself to breakfast downstairs. Mother will be picking you up at 10_. He looked at the clock – he had about an hour.

He was a mess, he realized as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His cheeks were red and chapped, eyes swollen, lips bruised, and hair in disarray. He pressed his fingers hard against his lips. The pressure made the tender flesh throb painfully, slicing through his numbness.

He really had kissed him, hadn’t he? As he splashed cold water on his face he thought about why he wasn’t bothered by that. _And why his lips were more swollen than one kiss could account for_.

He showered and got dressed then headed downstairs, but paused in the dark hallway leading from the stairs to the cafe. He heard voices coming from one of the normally locked rooms that Sasuke had assumed was an office. The door was slightly open, and Sasuke was curious as to who Itachi would allow back here into the private portion of the building.

“If we target him now we run the risk of getting caught. We would need to get close to him, which is too risky right now.” Sasuke peered into the dark room and saw three shadowy figures, but it was too dark to make out their features.

“But we’re running out of time. We need to act soon before –” the voice cut off abruptly as one of the shadowy figures saw Sasuke’s face peering into the crack of the doorway. Sasuke turned around and reached for the door handle into the cafe, but wasn’t quick enough.

“Relax, kid. If we were worried about being overheard we would have closed the door.”

Sasuke turned around to look at the speaker. He had bright red hair and flawless features. He wore a simple black T-shirt and black denim, but the simple outfit looked stunning on him. Sasuke glared at the beautiful man who regarded him with an amused look on his face.

“He said relax, kid. We’re not upset at you for eavesdropping.” A new voice said.

“I wasn’t eavesdropping,” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed in angry defiance, “You were talking so loudly it was impossible not to hear you.” He looked at the tattooed man that had joined them. The man was absurdly tall and muscular, with so many tattoos his skin looked almost blue in the dim light. Following just behind him was another man, slender body accentuated by his tight clothing and long blond hair that was up in a half-ponytail.

“Who are you, anyway?” Who would Itachi let back here, he wondered.

“Friends of Itachi,” the tattooed man replied.

Sasuke’s curiosity was piqued. These were Itachi’s friends? He had never met any of his brother’s friends before. He had often seen Itachi with Shisui when they were younger and knew they had been close, but he was their cousin. And after Shisui passed away, he had never seen Itachi spending time with anyone else.

Yet here stood his self-proclaimed friends. He knew nothing about his brother, he realized. Who was he really? What made him angry, happy? Did he have a girlfriend, a boyfriend? Sasuke’s lips throbbed. He wondered who his brother’s first kiss had been. Sasuke thought of his first kiss, forced on him – the scarred priest, the highest bidder. What did his brother think of him now?

He felt alone as he thought about the mystery that was his brother. But more than that, he suddenly felt determined to bridge the gap between them, to know the man his brother had become. They had been so close once…

He looked at the three men, ears twisted forward in curiosity. These men probably knew Itachi better than he did at the moment. He was determined to change that.

“What are you doing back here, anyway,” he probed.

The tattooed man shrugged, “Itachi lets us use these rooms to meet up.” He peered at Sasuke in the dimly lit hallway, “You’re his kid brother, right? … What’s your name again?”

“Sasuke,” he gritted out. Had his brother ever even mentioned him to these friends?

“Sasuke … yeah, I think I remember him mentioning you once before,” the blond man said with a glint in his eyes. “Nah, come to think of it, it was probably just one of those missing kid posters.”

“Itachi’s never mentioned you before,” Sasuke retorted.

“Well, you haven’t exactly been around, have you?” The blonde’s voice were derisive, his eyes full of disdain as he smiled viciously.

Sasuke bristled at that. What was with this guy?! He clenched his fists as he felt his blood pounding in his head.

“Deidara, leave the kid alone.” The redhead spoke suddenly. The blond man only snorted, then brushed past Sasuke into the cafe.

“You look a lot like Itachi,” the tattooed man was laughing, “and Deidara doesn’t get along with Itachi … this could get interesting.” He moved towards the door, following the blond man. “I’m Kisame, by the way … seeing as how Itachi’s never mentioned us before.” His laughter faded into the cafe.

Sasuke turned his glare onto the redhead, tail flaring, daring him to mock him too. But the man only sighed, his face impassive as he looked at Sasuke. “Don’t worry about them, kid. Kisame means well, and Deidara … well, Deidara’s behaviour concerns Itachi, not you. Don’t take it personally.”

“Itachi is my brother. It doesn’t get much more personal than that.”

The redhead shook his head, “Just don’t let it get to you.” Sasuke didn’t respond. “He did talk about you, you know,” the man said suddenly, “Your brother.” He stepped closer to Sasuke, eyes squinting slightly in the gloom. “He kept putting up those posters. He never stopped looking for you.”

Sasuke was stunned. He didn’t know what to say. Was this man telling the truth?

_Niisan…_

“I’m glad to finally meet you. I’m Sasori.” The redhead was suddenly very close to Sasuke. “I heard you’re an artist. Deidara and I are too. I’m sure once he gets to know you, you’ll get along fine.”

How did this man know so much about him? “How do you know my brother, anyway? And if that guy has a problem with my brother, why is he here?”

Sasori smiled down at the neko. “We’re involved in a project of sorts. Deidara’s only recently just met him. Your brother … doesn’t always make the most pleasant first impression, as I’m sure you can understand. But Kisame and I have known Itachi for a few years now.”

_A few years...?_

“How many years?”

He didn’t have to answer his questions, Sasuke knew. But for some reason the redhead stayed there in the darkened hallway and didn’t object to any of his inquiries. He gave Sasuke a cautious look as he answered. “About four years ago.”

_Four years ago._

What had happened to Itachi after he was kidnapped? He suddenly met these people, then a year later he opened this cafe and left home.

“So you … you already knew him when he opened this place?”

The redhead was perceptive enough to see through to his real question. “Itachi’s reasons for opening this cafe are his alone. I can’t give you those answers.”

“Well, it was worth a try.”

Sasori’s face broke out into an amused smile as he suddenly laughed. “It was a good try.” He agreed, as he regarded Sasuke with amusement lingering in his eyes. “You’re nothing like your brother, you know? I’m kind of glad about that.”

With that strange statement the redhead walked out into the cafe, leaving Sasuke with more questions than he had started with.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke spent the next few days travelling back and forth between their family home and the cafe. Sometimes his mother would drive him, and other times he would take the bullet train with Itachi. He wasn’t allowed to travel alone.

He would occasionally get a ride from Naruto’s godfather when he went to hang out with his friend. But between school and his social life, the blond neko was not always available. Everyone’s lives had continued while he was away, and he tried to occupy himself as they continued living those lives.

His art supplies had arrived at the loft. Once everything was set up, the spacious area looked like a studio and Sasuke spent days at a time there. His brother was no longer visiting regularly at their parent’s house, so often Sasuke’s only chance to see him was when he stayed at the cafe.

There had been a slight tension when they saw each other again after that first night. Itachi’s face was a mask and he had no idea what he was thinking behind it. Sasuke was frustrated with the distance between them, and he was tired from his sleepless nights. He held Itachi’s gaze, too tired to think of what to say. Too tired to care about the forbidden kiss. He wondered if Itachi was tired of it all, of the ugliness of people.

In the end he didn’t have to say anything. After a moment his brother stepped toward him, embracing the smaller boy as he collapsed against the elder.

He slept soundly that night, with his brother’s arms circled protectively around him. Every night he spent at the loft, he would press into his embrace, seeking the warm comfort of his arms as the elder held him and whispered reassurances into his hair. He felt like he was five again.

He would sometimes seek the comforting contact during the day. And sometimes his aniki would reach out to him, as if to make sure he was really there. A quick squeeze of his hand, a soft touch on his arm as they walked past each other, a gentle stroke through his hair as he sat in front of his easel. Sometimes the touch would linger, but Sasuke didn’t mind. It kept the other hands at bay, the ones that sought to harm him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Sasuke was alone at the cafe he would sometimes slip out unnoticed into the Tokyo streets. After all, even he could only paint for so long before needing a break.  Besides, he wanted to find out more about his Persona. He had slipped into the shadow world plenty of times when he was alone in his room, but he wanted to explore more of that world.

Where better than the crowded streets of Tokyo?

He would find a secluded area then make the now-familiar transition. He only did so when he was sure no one else was around – he did not know what would happen if someone else was around when he slipped into the strange other world.

The shadowy realm was darker, as if the sun’s rays were reaching him underwater. Many streets and buildings were similar to the real world, but some were altered – _twisted_ – by powerful distorted perceptions in the real world. He never knew exactly what he was slipping into when he entered the shadow world. On several occasions he had been met with walls or roadblocks that didn’t exist in the real world, and he would have to walk miles to find a way around. Sometimes he would come across extravagant buildings that proved to be nothing more than a bank or museum in the real world. Sasuke never ventured inside these areas – he remembered all too clearly being attacked in the amusement park. He stayed in the open streets, an exit always in sight.

Not that this guaranteed his safety. Distortions could appear anywhere. Most humans appeared as dim, faded versions of themselves – _shadow selves_ – but every now and then one would morph into a monstrously distorted creature. Sasuke became more in-tune with his Persona as he and Kirin fought off the twisted shadows. They would sometimes encounter something too powerful and would need to flee. Fortunately he had not been seriously injured, but would sometimes get minor scrapes and bruises which he hid from sight.

He could feel him and his Persona getting stronger. He thought back to his humiliation at the shadow Orochimaru’s hands – _and tongue_. This only fuelled his determination to get strong enough to defeat the vile shadow.

He had witnessed the effect that defeating a shadow had on the corresponding human in the real world, and knew he could get to Orochimaru this way. The creatures they defeated would twist and writhe as the distortion surrounding them dissipated, leaving behind just the normal undistorted human shadow. In reality the human counterpart appeared to change drastically. He had seen a man exchange a small package for money as he slipped into the shadow world from a distance. Once there, the man’s shadow appeared distorted. Curious, he defeated the shadow, releasing it of its distortion. He watched the now human-appearing shadow wander away, and when he returned to the real world he saw the dealer throwing away his supply of illicit substances. He witnessed a similar effect on a landlord posting eviction notices, and a street vendor selling old food.

At the time he did not know the impact of killing a human’s shadow. He did not even know it was possible to kill them. Kirin never delivered a fatal blow, always aiming instead to just defeat the creatures into submission, freeing them from their distortions. The Persona was, after all, a reflection of Sasuke. The boy wanted vengeance – he wanted to see Orochimaru in jail. Once word got out he was a pedophile … the other inmates would mete out justice. He wanted to make the man suffer, but he was no killer. At least, the gentle heart of the boy he used to be did not want to be a killer.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Thank you for reading, and for the reviews – they really motivate me to keep writing. I hope my explanation of the Persona world in this story makes sense. It’s a little bit different in each Persona game, so that makes me feel less guilty for taking artistic licence to mess around with the mechanics of that world. Any input is appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke’s father had always been an ambitious man. Even now, with Itachi out of the picture, he pursued prestige and political power. If anything, he had become more desperate now that Itachi was not available to push his dreams onto.

Lately there was a lot of activity at the Uchiha household. Old friends of his father and a lot of relatives were showing up more often – Inabi, Yashiro, and others he did not fully remember. They spent most of their time with his father in his study. They did not have refreshments or stay for dinner, but conducted their business then left hurriedly. Sasuke could hear the muffled murmur of heated conversation when he walked past the study.

Sometimes his mother would be in the room as well, and he could hear the high tenor of her voice among the lower vibration of the men’s.

Mikoto had only ever spoken vaguely about her past political and professional aspirations. Looking at the permanent furrow in her brow and hearing her voice – hard, nothing like the mother he knew – Sasuke wondered what had reawakened this side of her – what did she strive for?

He tried to find distraction in his old friend, but Naruto always seemed to be busy with other people’s problems. _“Hinata’s having some trouble at home … Shika’s boss is sick and he’s taking it pretty hard … Gaara’s started going to anger management and wanted to talk …”_

Try as he might, Sasuke couldn’t discern what had gotten his parents so worked up. Why was everyone acting so strange? It left him with an uneasy feeling, as if a foreboding shadow were looming over them and would soon break open to wash away the comfort and safety of the new life that he desperately clung to. He feared he would be thrown adrift again, headed to some unknown shores with no certainty of arrival.

He needed to get out of that house. Sometimes the study door – hastily shut – was not closed completely, and he could vaguely discern some of the words of those hushed conversations … _“election … Sarutobi … remove … only way…._ ” His mother feigned confusion when he asked about the meaning behind those words – _“You must have heard wrong, dear. You shouldn’t worry about such things._ ” He did not even consider asking his father. He wondered if his mother seemed a bit too eager to agree to take him to stay with his brother.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

His shoulders relaxed as he entered the aromatic cafe. He drifted through the haze of his sleep-deprived mind as he made his way to the bar. Itachi was working the bar today, and seemed to be enjoying it. His face was relaxed and his movements certain as he poured the carefully selected coffee beans into the grinder. He had his hair up in a loose bun to ensure it didn’t get in the drinks, and a few strands clung to his face as he worked. His T-shirt and jeans were protected by a simple, soft blue apron. Sasuke admired the way his tight shirt showed off his toned arms as they reached across to grab a mug. He noticed some of the customers were admiring his brother too.

Itachi glanced up at Sasuke, smiling as the expensive-looking espresso machine whirred. Sasuke realized suddenly that Itachi must have purchased all the equipment at the cafe on his own, not to mention the space for the cafe itself, and the loft. There was no way their father would have helped with such an endeavour. And now Itachi was looking after Sasuke as well.

Was that why he had to work more often lately? Maybe he couldn’t afford another employee. Sasuke looked at the lines under Itachi’s eyes, the peaceful smile on his face. His brother would never complain – it was not in his nature. Sasuke couldn’t remember ever hearing Itachi complain.

Him, on the other hand …

A flush crept up Sasuke’s face as he thought of all his tantrums and outbursts as a child. Itachi had patiently weathered all of them, never losing his own temper. No doubt he still remembered. Sasuke’s flush deepened as he realized this man had bathed him, fed him, changed his diapers, never once getting upset. They were so different. Even now … Itachi was working so hard, and what was he doing?

Dejected, he patiently waited for Itachi to be finished with his current order. Sasuke had wanted to spend time with his aniki today, maybe walk around outside together, but Itachi informed him he already had plans for that evening. “Sorry Sasuke. Another time.” After seeing the frustrated expression on the stubborn boy’s face, he added, “Why don’t you try asking Naruto?”

But Sasuke didn’t want to deal with his hyperactive friend just then. He didn’t want to press the matter either, not wanting to be a burden to his brother. So he waited for the cafe to get busy, nursing his warm drink, waiting for Itachi to get distracted so he could slip out unnoticed. What he didn’t realize was how well Itachi knew his little brother. He saw the upset look in Sasuke’s eyes and the droop of his shoulders, and had taken a moment to send a quick text to a certain blond neko. So when Sasuke stepped out of the cafe, focused on his escape, he didn’t notice the startled blue eyes of the boy walking towards him across the street.

He glanced back into the cafe and made sure that Itachi wasn’t watching, then quickly headed down the street. He walked a few blocks to a small park littered with trees. Deciding the empty corner of the park was secluded enough, Sasuke slipped into the shadow world.

Opening his eyes, he looked around to see what was in store for him this time. A few vague shadows drifted by in the distance. Turning around, his ebony eyes widened in shock as they locked onto a familiar face.

Naruto was staring around him in horror, mouth hanging open in shock. _He must have been nearby! How did I not notice?!_ The blond boy’s voice cut through his surprise, “What … what is this?” His orange tail was puffed up and looked huge.

“Naruto! What the hell! Why are you here?!” Naruto looked at him in disbelief. “Sasuke … what’s going on? What – what are those?” He was pointing at the distant shadows.

Sasuke shook his head, looking for a nearby exit. “Nevermind, I’ll explain later. We have to leave.” He did not know what would happen to Naruto if he stayed here. He didn’t seem to have a Persona. Did that make any difference? He was curious to find out, but not at the risk of his friend getting hurt.

Naruto followed silently behind him for a while, before his normal personality took over. “Hey teme, what the hell are you doing wandering around Tokyo on your own anyway?”

The raven turned on him in anger, “And what the hell are you doing following me?” His eyes suddenly widened with realization. “Itachi put you up to this.”

Naruto balked, “So what if he did? He just asked me to come to the cafe and keep an eye on you, that’s all. You shouldn’t be running off on your own anyway!”

“I don’t need to be watched like some child! Just because I got kidnapped once doesn’t mean it’ll happen again, dobe.” They glared at each other in the uncomfortably tense air. Finally Naruto sighed, shaking his head. “Look, we’re just worried, alright?”

Sasuke knew he was telling the truth, but the intoxicating anger was coursing through his body. He didn’t need them watching over him. _He didn’t want to be a nuisance._ He didn’t need his brother worrying about him. _He had so much to worry about already._ He didn’t want to be seen as a child anymore. _He wanted to know the man Itachi had become._

Sasuke bit his lip, remembering their kiss. Before he could say anything, Kirin was suddenly there. “Kirin!” Sasuke realized he had lost track of where they were, and they had been shouting loudly at one another. A shadow loomed over them, face bubbling and peeling away as a distortion transformed it.

“What is that?!” He wasn’t sure if Naruto was asking about the distortion or about Kirin, but he had no time to reply before the shadow barrelled forward, screeching. He tried to focus on Kirin but he wasn’t quick enough. He felt claws scrape his leg as he tried to leap out of the way of the creature’s attack.

Kirin was on the shadow in the next moment, sword flashing and flames swirling. The distortion dissipated, leaving behind the dim husk of the harmless, undistorted shadow. It had not been a difficult fight, but the shadow’s screech had drawn the attention of other nearby shadows. As they turned towards the two boys, several started to morph and Sasuke frantically looked around for an exit … _There!_ He spotted the glowing outline of a door about two blocks over.

He had to give the shocked blond a shove to get him to move. “We need to get to that door,” he said as he limped forward, clutching the stinging cuts on his leg.  Naruto grabbed his arm, helping to support his weight as they made their way to the door.

“This is crazy! This is so fucking crazy! That’s not a real wound, is it?” Sasuke could only nod. “What?! That’s a real wound? You’re really bleeding –” the blonde’s face suddenly hardened. “Teme! What the hell are you even doing in a place like this? Does this have something to do with you disappearing all these years? If it does, I’m going to beat the shit out of you for coming back to a place like this. Actually, you know what? I’m going to beat the shit out of you anyway, once we get out of here.”

 _We’re not moving fast enough_. Sasuke could hear the shadows getting closer. Shoving away from Naruto, he turned to face them. He had never taken on more than two at once. Four shadows now loomed in front of him. Kirin leapt forward as they attacked. He could hear Naruto behind him, but he was too focused on the shadows to pay attention to the blond neko.

They were overpowering him. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Kirin was absorbing their blows, but he was slowing down, and soon they would get through. His mind raced frantically as he looked for a way to escape.

Suddenly one of the shadows slipped past Kirin’s defence and charged at Sasuke. He rolled out of the way but not before a clawed hand tore deep into his abdomen. Crying out in pain, he fell to his knees as the creature prepared to charge again. Kirin leaped backwards, flames billowing, stopping the creature’s blow but soon the others swarmed towards them as his blood soaked into the dark ground beneath him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x _(flashback)_ x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He looked lonely, Naruto thought. The other kid with the cat ears and tail, just like his but black. Everyone in their class teased Naruto about his ears and tail, but they didn’t bother the other boy. Maybe it was because he always got all of the teacher’s questions right, but Naruto always got the wrong answers.

When he tried to get his attention, the other boy ignored him. Naruto hated being ignored. _“Lack of parental attention,”_ they had said. Naruto didn’t think this was true. He just wanted to be friends with the other kids, and what better way to be acknowledged than having their attention on you?

But not the black-haired boy. No matter what he did, the boy continued to ignore Naruto. Until one day when he saw the boy smile. Naruto understood then that he noticed him, in his own way.

The other kids had been teasing Naruto again. “Cat-boy! Pussycat! Careful or he’ll bite you and give you rabies!” But Naruto never backed down. “I won’t give you rabies! If I bite you or even scratch you, you’ll turn into cats!” He grinned gleefully at the suddenly uncertain expressions on the other kids’ faces. They actually believed him! When Naruto brought his hands up, curled to resemble claws, the other kids screamed and scrambled away.

Naruto sighed. Although glad the other kids were done teasing him for today, he was sad they were gone. That was when he noticed the other neko boy – he was watching from a distance, and had an amused smile on his face as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto felt his face split into a wide grin. So he had finally noticed him! The other boy startled as if he hadn’t realized he was smiling, then abruptly turned away. But the smile never left Naruto’s face that day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

“Hey pussy-boy! Come here and show me your pussy!” The older boys were laughing loudly as they stood blocking his path home. At only eight, Naruto didn’t fully understand what they were saying, but he knew it was nothing good. “Why don’t you make me! Your brain’s so slow it probably makes you run slow too and you’ll never catch me!” Maybe he should have just stayed quiet. But Naruto never backed down.

The other boys suddenly looked angry and started moving towards him. _Uh-oh._ There were three of them and they were much larger than the blond neko. Turning quickly, he tried to run back to the safety of the school but they were surprisingly fast. He felt a sharp pull on the back of his shirt as he was yanked backwards and thrown onto the ground. The three boys loomed over him.

“Looks like we caught you. That means we get to see your pussy now.” The vicious-looking boy that seemed to be the leader leered at the smaller boy as he unbuttoned his pants.

 _Why is he taking his pants off?_ Before Naruto could voice his question aloud, a small stone flew past him and hit the older boy right between his eyes. He yelped in pain and looked past Naruto at his assailant. Turning to follow his gaze, Naruto saw Sasuke leaning against a tree, casually tossing another rock in his hand. “Are you planning on fighting us with your pants off?” He glanced pointedly at the other boy’s unbuttoned jeans.

 _Alright!_ Sensing the opportunity, Naruto leapt forward onto the nearest boy, making him stagger then lose his balance as Naruto pounced again. Sasuke joined the fray and the two nekos spun and lashed out at the larger boys. They were quick and nimble, and their tiny fists packed surprising punches. Naruto continued exchanging blows with the boy he had tackled to the ground as Sasuke distracted the other two.

But the older boys were determined not to let these brats get the better of them. Naruto felt some of the other boy’s blows connect – bruising his ribs and cheek, and sending a jarring pain from his shoulder down his arm. Then the other boy suddenly had him pinned to the ground. He heard his friend cry out, and glanced over. Sasuke was being held with his arms behind his back by one of the boys as the leader of the group punched him – again, and again, and again.

Naruto struggled fiercely under the larger boy’s grip, but couldn’t break free of his hold. His friend cried out again, then whimpered as his body went limp. “Sasuke!” Naruto flung his head backwards to connect with his captor’s nose. As the bully screamed in pain and clutched at his broken nose, Naruto wriggled free from under his body and rushed to his friend.

But Sasuke was already fighting back again, dark eyes blazing. He had managed to connect a powerful kick to his attacker’s ribs. As the other boy crumpled forward, Sasuke did as Naruto had done and flung his head backwards to crush the other boy’s nose. He dropped the black-haired neko to the ground as Naruto reached him. The two boys stood back-to-back, panting and fists raised, ready for the next assault.

But the other boys had had enough. Grumbling that it was too much trouble, they backed away, shouting insults and threats as they left, “We’ll get you later, you hear?! You better watch your backs!”

“Alright! That was awesome!” Naruto was elated, but the smile on his bruised and swollen face disappeared as he turned to look at Sasuke. The boy was on his knees, clutching his ribs and doubled over in pain. His injured friend looked up at him, bloody teeth flashing in a smile before he collapsed onto the ground. As Naruto knelt by his side, trying to shake him awake and calling out for help, the blond neko felt a new emotion – the choking grip of guilt, he would later discover. He didn’t know what to name the new feeling, but he knew that he felt bad that his friend had gotten hurt fighting two of the boys at once, and that Sasuke had to help him because Naruto had annoyed the other boys. Who knows what those guys would have done if he hadn’t shown up?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke’s brother was scary. That was Naruto’s first thought when he met the older Uchiha. He had come to the Uchiha’s house to bring Sasuke homework from school. In reality he just wanted to see how the other boy – _his friend_ – was doing. He was glad Iruka-sensei had given him the perfect excuse to convince his godfather to bring him over.

This was his first time at his friend’s house. Sasuke’s parents seemed polite and kind, Naruto thought. His mother offered Naruto some sweets as thanks for bringing the homework, and his dad was talking with Naruto’s godfather Jiraiya about something boring. “Sasuke is upstairs in his room. Why don’t you bring this upstairs to him?” Sasuke’s mother smiled as she handed him a warm mug of milk.

Naruto found Sasuke’s room easily enough and entered through the open door, then froze in the doorway. His friend was asleep in his bed, but seated at the foot of the bed was a boy that Naruto could only assume was his brother – they looked so similar. Except this boy had no extra ears or tail … and his eyes were cold, his face expressionless as he looked at Naruto. The blond boy felt like he was looking right through him, as if he could see all his secrets while revealing none of his own. The boy had long hair – _Like a girl!_ Naruto would normally have teased – but he somehow didn’t want to upset this boy.

“Naruto,” he said. His voice was surprisingly deep for someone his age. He spoke his name without any inflection, as if he were just stating a fact, and leaving Naruto uncertain about how to respond. Naruto thrived on emotion, and this boy was giving him none. He had never heard his name spoken so emotionlessly, cold. This boy looked like Sasuke but he was nothing like him. He was like ice.

Sasuke was wildfire.

Naruto gulped away the nervous lump in his throat. _I’m Uzumaki Naruto!_ Steeling his resolve, he walked towards his friend, setting the mug onto the bedside table as he approached.

Sasuke looked terrible. His chest rose with short, shallow breaths, catching as his lungs pressed against broken ribs. His bruised face was flushed and his brow was furrowed as he slept. He looked like he had a fever and was in pain, unsurprisingly. “Is he ok?” His worry for his friend overrode his fear of his brother.

The older boy sighed as he looked at the sleeping neko, reaching over to run a hand tenderly through his little brother’s hair. “He has some serious injuries, but he’s healing and will be alright.” He paused as he looked over at the blond boy. Naruto had a fading bruise on one cheek and was limping slightly, but was otherwise unharmed. “His injuries are far more severe than yours,” he observed.

Naruto felt that unusual sensation again – _guilt, his godfather had told him_ – and averted his eyes from the elder’s scrutinizing gaze. “He took on two of them at once.”

“I see … He told me he had to help you because he wanted to protect his friend.” Naruto looked up in surprise at this. _Sasuke had said that?_ The elder’s face seemed to soften just a bit, “I am glad he has someone worth fighting for, someone worth protecting, even at the cost of his own safety.”

Naruto felt a warm tightness in his chest as he quietly took in this information. “I am telling you this, Naruto, because one day, if the need ever arises, I hope you will do the same for my brother.” He tilted his head as he looked fondly down at his little brother, “Would you help him in the face of trouble, take a blow for him because he is your friend? Would you also protect him?” As his hand brushed against Sasuke’s pointed ears they twitched and the younger boy stirred. His feverish eyes opened and he smiled at his brother, who continued running his hand through the boy’s hair. Suddenly Naruto felt like he was intruding. He stepped backwards, intending to give the two brothers some time alone, but the floor squeaked under his weight and Sasuke’s eyes snapped across to meet his.

“Dobe. What the hell are you doing here?” His brother looked at him disapprovingly at his choice of words.

“I came to bring your homework, teme! Is that how you thank me?”

But Sasuke was smiling, and Naruto felt a smile on his own face. Sasuke started to sit up but quickly lay back down with a grimace. As his brother helped him sit up, Naruto picked up the mug form the side table and handed it to Sasuke. He took a sip then grimaced again. His brother chuckled and reached for the mug, “Too sweet, Otouto?” Sasuke nodded. “I’ll go add some cinnamon to it.”

As the older boy left he looked again at Naruto with discerning eyes, his unanswered questions hanging in the air between them. But this time Naruto didn’t look away. He felt no guilt anymore. Sasuke was ok, and he knew his answer. He knew that if the time ever came, he would stand by his friend. After all, Naruto never backed down.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x _(end of flashback)_ x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blood seeped through Sasuke’s shirt where the shadow had sliced into him with its claws. He clutched at his side as he fell to his knees, wincing in pain. Naruto watched the bright red fluid drip through his fingers onto the ground. The shadows advanced towards Sasuke, and the apparition that was on their side surged forward to defend him.

Naruto felt helpless as he watched the strange being – _Kirin, Sasuke had called it_ – get pushed slowly back by the onslaught of attacks. The pool of blood under his friend was growing larger and Naruto’s panic was mounting.

 _“I am glad he has someone worth fighting for.”_ The words echoed in his mind as distant memories surfaced.

One of the shadows grabbed Kirin’s arm. Another moved to strike with its clawed hand. They were screeching.

_The other kids were laughing at him, teasing him._

The shadow’s mouth opened wide. Razor-sharp teeth came down hard on Kirin’s shoulder.

_A little neko – “He’s just like me!” – smiled quietly at him. A silent acknowledgement._

The shadow loomed over his friend.

His friend. _“Would you help him?”_

The shadow’s hand rose, then descended to strike.

Naruto stepped forward to take the blow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke felt the warm blood dripping from between his cold fingers as he clutched his wound. He could sense Kirin weakening as the shadows bit and clawed into him. He knew that if Kirin was destroyed, he would forever lose a piece of himself.

The ground before him darkened, and he looked up to see the shadow raise its clawed hand, then bring it swinging down for a killing strike.

But the blow never came.

The air around them seemed to vibrate, turned red-hot, searing, then an orange streak shot through the shadow, knocking it to the ground as its distortion instantly dissipated. Mind hazy from blood loss, pain, and fear, Sasuke watched as the now benign shadow wandered away.

Another orange flash, and Sasuke turned to see a huge nine-tailed fox hovering above Naruto. The air around it was glowing in hues of red and gold, and its eyes were the same vibrant blue as the blond neko.

_Is that his Persona?_

“Kyuubi,” Naruto’s voice was a growl as the new apparition sprang forward, joining Kirin in warding off the shadows. The distortions rapidly fell beneath the combined onslaught of the two Personas. Soon the shadows slunk away, leaving the two boys in a heavy silence.

The world spun dangerously as Sasuke got to his feet, and he was grateful when Naruto grabbed his arm, swinging it around his shoulder so he could lean his weight against him. The two nekos stumbled towards the glowing exit as their Personas faded into the air – one smouldering blue, flames dancing along its sword, the other a fiery orange, tails swirling protectively around the boys.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Their trip back to the cafe didn’t go unnoticed. Blood soaked Sasuke’s torn shirt and jeans, and left a dripping trail behind them. People moved out of their way as the two boys stumbled through the streets. Luckily Sasuke’s clothing was dark, so the injuries looked less severe in the fading light.

How much time had passed? What were they going to do when they got back to the cafe? Would Itachi be there? He had said he had plans for this evening. Sasuke hoped he had already left.

By the time they got to the cafe it was dark out and Sasuke’s vision was swimming dangerously. Even so, he managed to stop Naruto as the blond thoughtlessly reached for the door. He pulled him to the side of the building, ignoring his protests. “Dobe! What if Itachi’s in there? He can’t know.” Naruto’s face paled as he imagined the older Uchiha’s response if he saw Sasuke like this. He gulped and nodded, “I’ll go inside first to see if he’s there.”

Sasuke focused on the cold brick wall behind him while he waited for Naruto. If he thought about the blood or the pain he might pass out. But he didn’t have to wait long. “He’s not there! The bartender said he just left.” Supporting Sasuke’s injured side, Naruto led them into the building.

It was dark inside. The lights were always dimmed when the lounge opened in the evening, creating a completely different atmosphere from the daytime cafe. A man played the piano in the center of the room as people laughed and talked loudly over their drinks. A few curious heads turned towards the boys as they stumbled past, but in the dark they could have passed as being drunk. They made it to the back of the building and Naruto all but carried Sasuke up the spiral steps.

Collapsing onto the cool bathroom floor, Sasuke pressed his flushed face to the tiles. Naruto turned on the light and his face paled as he took in Sasuke’s blood-soaked clothing. “Sh – should I call an ambulance?”

Sasuke shook his head. His ears were ringing and his vision was blurry, but he didn’t want to go to the hospital and make everyone worry. They would ask questions, and he would have to come up with some lie. It was too much trouble. He didn’t want to be a nuisance.

No, it was better if they just dealt with this here. The cool tiles were helping to clear his mind, and he carefully sat up. First they would need to stop the bleeding. “There’s first aid supplies in the cabinet.” Naruto flung open the cupboard and pulled out piles of gauze, antiseptic, and bandaging. Sasuke soaked some gauze in antiseptic and readied himself for the sting.

He was glad the suite was sound-proof. His scream surprised even him. Naruto’s face had lost all colour. Sasuke clenched his jaw as he held the gauze against his abdomen. As he pulled the gauze away from his abdomen, fresh blood slowly seeped out of the angry gashes.

“There’s some painkillers in the kitchen … bring them,” he gritted out, “And some sake!” he shouted after Naruto. He had heard that alcohol helped with pain, and had seen it used as a painkiller in movies when people were injured.

“Are you sure about this?” Naruto looked uncertain as he returned to the bathroom with the requested items. “Mixing alcohol and pain killers…”

“Just give them to me. We have to hurry. I don’t know when Itachi will be back.” He took the proffered items, put some of the pills in his mouth then swallowed them with a few gulps of the sake. He sputtered as he tasted the bitter liquid. _People actually drink this?_ Through his coughs and grimaces he took a few more gulps for good measure. He wasn’t sure how much would be needed, but he didn’t want to have to deal with the pain again.

His friend was hovering around him anxiously, unsure what to do. “Bring me some clothes.” Naruto seemed grateful for the task, and returned quickly with some loose pyjamas. Sasuke had wriggled out of his sticky clothes and Naruto blushed at his friend’s sudden nudity. Sasuke seemed unaffected as he patiently waited for the painkillers to kick in.

It didn’t take much longer. Soon enough Sasuke felt a warmth spread across his skin, numbing the stinging pain and giving him some much-needed relief. The lights in the room seemed to start dancing in mesmerizing patterns as the pain ebbed, and Sasuke felt like he was floating.

“Sasuke? Are you ok?” Naruto’s voice was distant, and he slowly turned his head to look at his friend. The blond boy was anxiously wringing his hands as he looked helplessly at Sasuke’s dilated pupils. _Why is Naruto so worried…?_ He looked down at his naked body and the torn flesh, and remembered what he had to do. He poured some antiseptic over fresh gauze and pressed it to his side. The pain came as a muted throb, but was enough to pull him back down to reality and take in his surroundings.

The bathroom was a disaster. Blood was drying on the ground, discarded bloody clothing and rags were strewn across the white tiles and bandages were spilling out of the cupboard. The sharp smell of antiseptic permeated the air, mixing with the metallic scent of blood to create a nauseating mixture.

Sasuke grabbed a roll of bandages and wrapped them tightly around his abdomen, then looked at his leg. The wound on his leg wasn’t as severe and was already caked in dried blood, so the antiseptic barely bothered him. When he had finished wrapping his leg up, he turned to Naruto. They had to hurry. He struggled to his feet using the counter to hold himself up. “Naruto, we have to clean up this mess.” The blond immediately started shoving supplies back into the cabinet. Sasuke wet a cloth and ran the cool fabric over his blood-soaked body, rinsing it off in the sink and watching his blood swirl away. The sight didn’t bother him. He was used to seeing his own blood.

He cleaned off his body the best he could, then pulled on the fresh clothes. Grabbing a garbage bag from under the sink, he threw away his tattered clothes and the bloody gauze lying on the ground. Naruto swept up the blood from the floor with a rag, hands moving frantically as he scrubbed away the red liquid.

After they finished, Sasuke drifted out into the loft, wanting nothing more than to collapse onto the soft bed. But he paused by one of the windows, looking down into the street below. The streetlamps swam and sparkled in front of him and he stared at them in awe. The pain was a dull throb now and he felt warm and light. He turned to look at Naruto as the blond boy collapsed onto the couch. “Sasuke … are you sure you’re ok?” He was looking at him strangely. _I’m fine_ , he tried to say the words but his tongue wasn’t cooperating. Fatigue washed over him in a sudden wave, and he was helpless as the ground rushed up to meet him.

Where was he? There was someone grabbing him, trying to lift him up. Was it Orochimaru? For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to care. They were talking to him now. That didn’t sound like Orochimaru’s voice … He focused on the face in front of him. That was – Naruto? Why was he here?

He felt a cold cloth on his face, and as the heat was soaked away from his feverish mind he remembered where he was. He was lying on the floor as Naruto wiped his forehead. This was Itachi’s flat. He couldn’t let Itachi find him like this. As he sat up Naruto protested and tried to push him back down, but Sasuke swatted his hand away. “Help me get to the bed, dobe!” His voice was slurred and he was swaying, “Itachi can’t find me lying on the ground like this.”

“I think I should call an ambulance.”

“No! I just need to get to the bed and get some sleep. When Itachi gets back I’ll be asleep and you’ll be back home and everything will be fine.”

“You just collapsed, teme!”

“That’s what happens when you’re tired! Now help me up the stairs!”

Sasuke cursed the architect of the loft as they started up the few steps to the elevated bedroom. What was the point of putting stairs here anyway? He pushed against Naruto as he tried to take another step up, but lost his footing and the boys collapsed on the stairs, both crying out – one in shock, the other in pain as the steps dug into his bandaged side and drew fresh blood onto his white shirt.

As they struggled to get to their feet again on the treacherous steps, the echo of the door unlocking made them freeze. They looked at each other in horror as the doorknob turned and the door swung open.

Itachi stepped from the dark stairwell into the brightly-lit loft and shielded his eyes, squinting as his eyes adjusted. “Sasuke? Jiraiya called to say Naruto isn’t answering –” his voice trailed away as he lowered his hand and saw the two boys on the stairs, eyes fixed on the red stain blossoming across Sasuke’s shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke’s thoughts were hazy. Maybe he had too much of the alcohol after all. Even so, he could tell Itachi was angry. He turned on the steps to hide the growing stain on his shirt – he didn’t want his brother to see how bad it was.

The door fell shut, clicking loudly in the tense silence as Itachi stepped into the loft. He was deathly quiet as he walked slowly toward the two boys, lips pressed into a thin line, dark eyes steely. Naruto inched backwards on the steps, gulping audibly, “We – we can explain.”

Itachi stopped and turned his icy gaze onto the blonde. After a long silence, his low voice rumbled like distant thunder, “I’m waiting.”

Naruto flinched and opened his mouth to reply, and Sasuke suddenly panicked. _He wouldn’t actually tell Itachi the truth, would he?_ There was no way he would believe him – surely Naruto knew that. But looking at his petrified friend, Sasuke decided not to take the chance and racked his foggy mind for a feasible lie.

As Naruto started to force out a few broken syllables, Sasuke cut in. “We got into a fight.” Better to stay close to the truth – that way the story would be more believable, right?

Itachi was not impressed. He raised an eyebrow as he turned his eyes onto his little brother, “Do not state the obvious, Otouto. With whom did you fight?” He knelt down in front of Sasuke and reached towards him to better see the wound, but Sasuke jerked backwards out of his reach. “We – we fought …” he glanced at Naruto for ideas, who only gave him a helpless look in return, “We fought with each other,” Sasuke finished. It was the best his exhausted mind could come up with.

 _Sorry Naruto_ , he thought as Naruto’s mouth fell open, eyes wide and tail flared as his face paled in pure terror.

Itachi was also surprised by his answer, judging by the sharp look he shot Naruto. His face darkened as he stared at the quaking blonde boy, and his voice was a quiet whisper, “Why?”

And then Sasuke felt a surge of that delicious anger pierce through the fog of his mind. “Because someone told him to follow me around!” He was shouting, “I’m not a child, and I don’t need you to send people to follow me around.”

“You’re only 13 Sasuke,” Itachi’s voice was level, unaffected by his shouting – he had dealt with his tantrums before. “I only asked Naruto to come keep you company. I had no idea you were intending to wander around Tokyo alone, or I would have sent someone more capable.”

 _He’s not serious, is he?_ “What the hell?!” Sasuke couldn’t control his temper anymore, especially with the disinhibiting alcohol in his veins. He stood up, wanting to confront his brother, but forgot about his wound. The sudden movement pulled at the raw flesh and he lost his balance and stumbled down the steps. As he fell to the floor, the combination of pain, blood loss, painkillers, and alcohol finally overwhelmed his exhausted body. The world swirled around him then faded to black.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke woke to a pounding headache as the sun reached down from the high windows to stab at his eyes. Groaning, he turned to try to hide from the offensive light, the movement turning his stomach and making his head throb. He caught sight of a bottle of painkillers and glass of water left thoughtfully on the bedside table, and gratefully took the small tablets, gulping down the delicious liquid. Eventually the world stopped spinning around him and the pounding in his head ebbed. The dull ache in his side remained, pulling his thoughts to the events of the day before.

The battered boy managed to limp his way to the bathroom, noting that the wound was now neatly stitched up underneath a clean dressing. His brother’s handiwork, no doubt, and a far cry from his mess of gauze and bandages. The scent of antiseptic still lingered in the bathroom. The smell of blood was gone, but its memory was fresh in his mind. The warm water from the shower eased his aching body as it washed away yesterday’s grime, but did nothing for his troubled thoughts.

He remembered Itachi being upset, and that he probably owed Naruto an apology, but he had no memory of anything that happened after that. He wondered what Naruto would have said to Itachi in his defence. What if their stories differed? What if he told Itachi the truth? He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered lying to his brother, but tried to bury the emotion as he justified his actions. There was no way he could tell him the truth – Itachi would think him insane if he started babbling about Personas and shadow worlds.

He would need to talk to Naruto first and find out exactly what he told Itachi, before confronting his brother. Even if Itachi was working, Sasuke decided he should be able to slip out of the cafe before he stopped him.

Plan in place, the raven towelled off quickly, wanting to get out of the flat before his brother had a chance to come upstairs. He dug through his small bag of belongings for a change of clothes – a dark T-shirt and jeans had become his staple. His shoes lay stained with dry blood, however, and he thought his brother wouldn’t mind if he borrowed one of his pairs.

He turned to the closet and quickly selected a casual pair of black runners. He was about to leave, had every intention to stick to his plan. But the boy had always been a curious creature, drawn especially to anything involving his older brother – his idol. He eyed the inconspicuous cardboard box pushed to the back of the closet, hands frozen on the half-closed closet doors. He glanced over his shoulder as if expecting to see Itachi watching him, then gave in to his curiosity.

Kneeling in front of the wardrobe, ears perked and listening for any sign of his brother approaching, he pulled the box forward. _What sort of things did Itachi keep hidden in his closet?_ He thought again of his brother’s friends, the cafe, everything he didn’t know about the man and was burning to know.

He lifted the flaps of the cardboard box with trembling hands as images flashed through his mind of what could possibly be inside. Old keepsakes, perhaps, or pictures of his friends? Maybe of a girlfriend … _or boyfriend_. The raven blushed as he thought of his brother’s mysterious personal life. Maybe he would find romantic gifts inside, not something he would want to display but not something he was ready to get rid of. Poetry, maybe, or intimate clothing? Sex toys?

Sasuke shook his head furiously, reprimanding himself. What was he thinking? Where on earth were these thoughts coming from?

Even so, his flushed face fell in disappointment as he looked at the contents of the box. Books. Old and tattered, covering a variety of different topics, all non-fiction. Not even a steamy romance novel or porn magazine. _Why the hell would I want to find something like that?_ He shook his head again, tail flicking, but couldn’t quite get rid of the mental image of Itachi flipping through an explicit publication, hand reaching downward …

 _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ Maybe it was because of everything he had experienced at so young an age that sexual thoughts were just unavoidable. He pushed the image away, frustrated with his broken mind – he didn’t want his brain to work this way.

He glanced over the contents of the box again, noticing a folded black postcard among the books. He pulled it out, curious as to why his brother would keep it. The title was printed on a red cloud on the glossy black background. “Akatsuki,” it read. It was addressed to his brother, his name handwritten in black ink on the red cloud. He turned the card over and saw simple white text against black, “A new dawn free from crime and corruption.” A political group, maybe? There was nothing else on the card. Frowning, Sasuke put it back in the box, thoroughly unsatisfied with his discoveries.

He sighed and was pushing the box back into the closet when he caught sight of a small object hidden behind where the box had been. He thought he recognized the shape of the object, and the patterns etched onto it …. Feeling a tightness in his chest, he pulled out the familiar wooden box.

He traced the patterns on the lid, remembering the determination of the little boy as he carved the swirled lines onto the wood, tongue poking out as he focused intently. It had to be perfect, because it was for his Oniisan. He looked at the bottom of the box, disbelieving, as his eyes saw the familiar words – _for Aniki_ , and a kitten paw print.

Sasuke held the box in his lap in the quiet of his brother’s room. The distant sounds of the outside world drifted lazily in through an open window, the only sound in the flat. This was his brother’s world now – this quiet room, far removed from their old life. And yet he had brought such an object with him here. A silly trinket, given lovingly by a foolish little boy so many years ago. A lifetime ago.

He opened the lid of the box, breathless as he saw the familiar pictures. Him and Itachi, smiling, laughing, playing. Chasing a cat and getting its paw print. Catching fireflies. Him crying and Itachi comforting. Always the two of them, and a world of memories.

Sasuke wasn’t sure how long he sat there. The sound of a horn blaring angrily brought him back to the present, as he slowly returned everything back to its place in the wardrobe. He was no longer rushing. He didn’t want to slip away, avoiding his brother. _Foolish Otouto_ , he could hear the distant memory echoing in his mind – fruit juice and broken ceramic, spoiled silk and cardamom shampoo. _Don’t you think it’s better to apologize than to try to hide?_

With a growing determination and heavy heart, Sasuke made his way downstairs to the cafe. His head hung heavy on his slumped shoulders, eyes downcast as he thought of the irony of his actions. He had looked through his brother’s private things, wanting to uncover some startling secret, and all he found was a memento of their childhood. It made him feel that much more disgusted with himself, thinking his brother could be tainted like him. He thought of the neat stitches over his wound, the water and painkillers left out for him – it seemed he was always making a mess of things, and his brother was forever fixing his mistakes.

And how did he repay him? By lying to him, trying to run from him, snooping through his things. _What is wrong with me?_

He paused as he limped into the bustle of the cafe. The place smelled delicious. Roasted coffee beans and freshly baked pastries released their mouth-watering aroma into the sunny space. He watched the people enjoying his brother’s creations. Some were in groups, other alone. Some had the luxury of time to sit in the cafe and enjoy their treats, while others were rushing out the door with their drinks in hand. He wondered what these people would think of him if they knew the truth about him. About his disturbed thoughts, embarrassing past. Would they turn to him, faces twisted with disgust, as they denied him a place among their ranks? _“Not one of us!”_ they would shout, staring and pointing as they pushed him away from any semblance of humanity.

In the middle of all the activity in the cafe was the creator of this world of smoky beans and bittersweet beverages, nimble hands dancing through the steam and stacks of cups. The distance between them never seemed greater. He excelled at everything he did, and each of his creations was a small perfection. And how would he respond to Sasuke’s reality? Would he join the ranks of the plebeians as they buried the neko deeper in the torment of his mind?

Itachi turned to him just then, a gentle smile gracing his flushed face without hesitation. _However he responds, I won’t lie to him anymore._ An image flashed through his mind of that gentle smile twisting into a disgusted grimace. _Just … not yet_. He wouldn’t lie to him, but that didn’t mean he had to tell him.

Itachi motioned Sasuke to a table, and he obediently took a seat, fighting his impulse to run out of there and hide. He waited for his brother, seated at the small cozy booth. To anyone passing by, the dark-haired neko boy looked disinterested with the rest of the world as he sat there with his arms crossed, furry ears relaxed. But in reality his tortured thoughts were whirling in anticipation of the pending confrontation. Underneath the table his tail swished back and forth and his feet pressed hard into the ground, as if prepared for battle.

As his brother approached the table – hair up and blue apron still on, with two drinks in hand – Sasuke wistfully wished they were in the shadow world. Everything would be easier to settle with flames and flashing swords. Battling in the real world, with carefully chosen words and mind games, was his brother’s specialty. He stood no chance against the man, he realized as he thought of his pathetic attempt to lie yesterday – implicating Naruto at the same time with his clumsy words. Itachi had been trained to see through words and into the minds of his opponents and, just like the beverages he set on the table, he excelled at everything he did – whether he wore a formidable suit or a soft blue apron.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore, tired. Oniisan … thanks for the painkillers, and the stitches,” better to get it over with. “I … I’m –” he struggled for the right words, Itachi watching him patiently over the rim of his cup as he sipped his drink. “I’m sorry. For lying to you.” There, the hard part was done.

Itachi sighed. Sasuke wondered if he would ask him to tell him the truth about last night, and how he was going to explain to him that he couldn’t tell him.

But the dreaded questions never came. Instead, Itachi just nodded toward the cup in front of Sasuke, so far untouched. The boy glanced down at the beverage, and he could only imagine the shade of red his face turned then – a glowing scarlet, most likely, judging from how warm he felt at that moment. Itachi had carefully crafted the foam on his drink into a blossoming heart shape.

Itachi chuckled at his brother’s embarrassment, watching Sasuke stutter and splutter. “Cat got your tongue?” he said jokingly, before his face turned serious again. “Foolish Otouto. You can tell me anything, but you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. Whatever you decide, please don’t lie to me, Sasuke.”

The younger boy nodded, staring as the foam swirled in his cup, distorting the heart as it melted away into the hot beverage. “I … I can’t tell you what happened yesterday.” He avoided Itachi’s gaze, worried the truth might come tumbling out if he looked into his eyes. They sat in a heavy silence, slowly sipping on the drinks so carefully crafted. Finally Itachi set his empty cup on the table softly, and spoke in a voice just as soft.

“I think it may be better if you spend your nights at our parents’ house for a while.”

At this Sasuke looked up, startled. “What? Why? If this has something to do with me getting hurt, that has nothing to do with me staying here! It won’t happen again!” The words flew desperately out of his mouth as he faced the prospect of staying at their family home without his brother, especially with their parents’ strange behaviour lately. He could already imagine the choking numbness brought on by too many sleepless nights as his grip on reality slowly slipped…

But Itachi was shaking his head, “This has nothing to do with your injury. I will be busy at night for the next several weeks, that is all. I would feel better if you weren’t alone.” But Sasuke thought there was a guarded look in his eyes that said otherwise, that there was more to this than he was telling. _But I’m not telling the full story either, am I?_

Before Sasuke could protest further, one of the servers approached Itachi, informing him one of the customers wanted to speak with him. “Forgive me, Sasuke,” he said softly as he stood, empty cup in hand, “this is how it has to be for now.”

Sasuke was left alone with his drink and his thoughts. If only he hadn’t gotten injured. His grip on the cup tightened as he felt disappointment and anger towards himself. He thought he and his Persona had become more powerful, but at this rate they would be no match for the shadow Orochimaru. He couldn’t believe he had gotten injured so badly. If Naruto hadn’t been there …

His thoughts shifted to the blonde neko. He hadn’t heard from him yet, and didn’t know what had happened between Naruto and Itachi after he had passed out. _Just get it over with_. He hesitantly pulled out his cell phone. _He’s probably in class right now_.

 _‘Hey dobe, you alive?’_ His fingers tapped out the text. He was hoping he could get away with just texting his friend. He set the phone on the table, waiting for a reply. But after several minutes he had finished his drink and there was still no response.

His hopes were dashed as the phone suddenly started ringing. _Why can’t he just text?_ He grudgingly answered, the blonde’s voice cutting in before he could say a word.

 _“You bastard! You fucking bastard!”_ He was shouting, and Sasuke winced as he moved the phone away from his now-ringing ear. _“Why the hell would you say I got in a fight with you? Do you have any idea what your brother’s like? I almost died!”_ Sasuke glanced at his brother – he was crouching down smiling as he handed a cake-pop to an excited little girl. He just couldn’t picture his gentle brother murdering Naruto.

He had intended to apologize to the blonde, but now that he was faced with it he couldn’t force the words out. It was somehow so much easier to argue with the boy. “Obviously you’re still alive, idiot. What the hell happened last night anyway? I don’t remember much. And aren’t you in class right now?”

There was an uncharacteristic silence on the other end, then the familiar voice came through, calmer this time. _“It doesn’t matter. But your brother did almost kill me. Anyway, where are you? Are you still at the cafe? I’m headed over. I already left class, I just told my sensei it’s an emergency.”_

“What? You’re skipping school?”

_“You’re telling me to worry about school after what happened yesterday? Are you fucking nuts? I want answers, asshole, and I know you have them! Besides, I have no idea what the hell is going on in Kurenai-sensei’s class, and I doubt missing a day will make any difference. Anyway, I’m 10 minutes away. Don’t fucking go anywhere or I’ll hunt you down.”_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Itachi waved at the little girl as she left, holding her smiling mother’s hand. He remembered Sasuke at that age, happy and carefree. He glanced at the boy – a teenager now, complete with his own guarded secrets. His younger version could never hide a secret from his older brother, but now … Itachi swallowed the painful lump in his throat, knowing well that everyone has to grow up.

Still, the truth of the matter still stung. Sasuke was speaking on the phone, and even from where he stood Itachi could faintly make out the familiar loud voice on the other end. He thought again of the blonde’s words last night, turning away to focus on his work as he felt the anger rising in him.

As it had when he saw the two nekos last night. He had left his meeting early when he got Jiraiya’s call. The meetings were becoming much more frequent now, and they were almost done finalizing their plans. He still didn’t feel fully comfortable leaving Sasuke alone at night, but it couldn’t be helped, and he knew the boy would never tolerate having someone watch over him. He hoped that at least with Naruto he would remain safe.

 _“I can’t get a hold of Naruto. Is he with Sasuke?”_ Jiraiya’s voice was strained over the phone with concern. Itachi dialled the number he had committed to memory, but Sasuke wasn’t answering his phone either. With a familiar choking panic gripping him, he left both his unfinished drink and the unfinished discussion at the table as he rushed back home.

_“Know your priorities, Itachi. I will not tolerate such interruptions again.”_

_I already know my priority._

The tendrils of fear slipped away when he saw the light shining through the second-storey windows of the flat. Breathing more easily, he wove his way through the lounge, bartender nodding a greeting towards him as he headed into the dark locked corridor and up the familiar steps. He let his eyes adjust to the brightness of the loft, calling out to his brother. When he finally saw him it took a moment to process the information his eyes were transmitting to his brain, slowed as it was by liquor.

Itachi was a master at controlling his emotions. It was no small part of why he had been so successful with political negotiations in the past. But not that night. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system, or the emotional turmoil of the last few weeks taking their toll. Or maybe it was just the sight of the boy’s blood spreading across his shirt, and the blonde boy collapsed in a tangle with his brother as he lay helplessly bleeding on the stairs.

He remembered coming home to find his brother battered and bruised in bed. Broken ribs, concussion, internal haemorrhaging. Why?

_“Because he’s my friend. I had to help him.”_

Itachi was livid. Even more so when Sasuke lied to him. The boy was upset, he could tell, but he didn’t need to lie to him. He tried to catch him as he tumbled down the steps but was too slow, watching helplessly as he fell unconscious.

He knelt down by his little brother and lifted his shirt to inspect the wound. He gently peeled back bandages and gauze stuck to his side, and drew in a sharp breath as he saw the deep, jagged cut, angry red against the pale skin and leaking fresh blood. “Naruto, how much blood has he lost? Why didn’t you call an ambulance?” The blonde boy jumped at the sound of his name. He looked terrified as he looked at his friend, uncertain what to do. “I’m not sure … Sasuke didn’t want to call the ambulance.”

His vitals were stable – breathing and heart beat steady, skin warm, pupils equal and reactive. He would be ok. The wound would need stitches, which he would be able to handle. _Very well, Otouto, no ambulance_. He was quietly grateful. The thought of seeing his brother in a hospital bed again made him nauseous. He thought of his parents’ response if they found out the boy had gotten injured while in Itachi’s care. No doubt his mother would no longer allow him to keep Sasuke here, and his father would have more ammunition to fire against him.

He picked up the boy easily, thinking he was far too light for someone his age, and carried him to the bathroom. He would deal with Naruto after. He lay Sasuke gently on the hard floor, removed the boy’s shirt and grabbed some supplies, finding what he needed among the first aid products thrown haphazardly into the cabinet. He noted the bottle of painkillers that were normally in the kitchen was thrown into the cabinet as well.

The stitches were going to hurt, and he was glad that the boy was unconscious. Nonetheless, he took some lidocaine cream and applied it to the wound area to help numb the pain even further. While he let the medicated cream do its job, he sterilized a suture needle and gently cleaned out the wound with antiseptic.

The boy stirred as the needle pierced his flesh, a small whimper escaping his lips. _Forgive me Sasuke_ , Itachi thought as pulled the surgical thread through his brother’s flesh. The needle pressed against his body again, pushing through as his skin gave way under the applied pressure. In and out, weaving the wound shut. When Sasuke began to squirm Itachi straddled him to still his movements, determined to finish. _Let me fix you Otouto_. When the boy whimpered he would pause and rub soothing circles on his belly next to the wound until he quieted again. The feel of his body pressed against the smaller one pinned underneath him was making him hard, but he tried to ignore the sensation as he finished his ministrations.

When he was done, the wound was a smooth line cleanly sewn shut. He wiped the area with antiseptic one last time before bandaging it up with sterile dressings. He cleaned up efficiently then carried the boy to his bed. He placed a kiss on his forehead, noticing the smell of liquor on the boy’s breath, then went to deal with the blonde.

Naruto was standing mutely by the steps. Itachi wanted answers. “Naruto,” the blonde boy looked at him warily, “I need to know what really happened.”

Itachi had to give the boy credit for keeping his voice level and holding his gaze as he lied to him “It’s – it’s like Sasuke said,” he rubbed the back of his head nervously, “There was some broken glass on the ground! We didn’t realize –”

But Itachi had enough. He shot forward, hand wrapping around the boy’s throat as he slammed him onto the floor. The neko’s hands wrapped around his arm, trying to pry it away as Itachi only tightened his grip. It had been so long since he had used any real physical aggression to overwhelm his opponents, and he had forgotten the burning feeling it left in his body. Or maybe it was just the alcohol.

He knelt over the boy, staring down into his panicked eyes. The boy’s eyelids fluttered and grip weakened as his body struggled to get enough air. The room shimmered and darkened, and Itachi felt Susanoo’s familiar presence approaching. He loosened his grip on the boy’s throat and breathed deeply, willing himself to calm down. _I haven’t lost control like this in years. Not since Shisui…_

By the time Naruto’s eyes opened, the room had returned to normal and Itachi still had him loosely pinned to the ground. The boy knew better than to struggle under his grip. “Naruto, this time I need you to tell me the truth.” He leaned down over the boy, eyes bearing down into his, “Why is my brother bleeding?”

The blue eyes under him flashed with anger. Through clenched teeth the boy growled, “If Sasuke doesn’t want to tell you, that’s his business. I’m not going to betray him.”

“But you’ll let him bleed for you?” This made the blonde flinch, Itachi was glad to see. The boy’s words had stung Itachi – _why is Sasuke lying to me?_ – and he wanted to return the favour. “He seems to always get hurt in your company.”

“He wasn’t with me the day he got kidnapped.” It was a low blow, and they both knew it. It was Itachi’s recurring nightmare, letting Sasuke leave that day. He had let the boy wander off. He failed to notice his prolonged absence until it was too late. His grip tightened around Naruto’s neck again until the boy passed out. He didn’t want to deal with the blonde at that moment. Lifting him off the floor, he dumped the boy onto the couch and placed a light blanket on him. He wasn’t a cruel man.

He quickly sent a text to Jiraiya to let him know the boys were safe before returning to his bed. _Is he safe?_ The thought plagued him as he looked down at his brother’s bandaged abdomen. What had happened? Why wouldn’t Sasuke tell him the truth? Maybe he was embarrassed over something.

His eyelids suddenly fluttered open and dilated pupils gazed blankly at Itachi. “Aniki…?” His voice was a slur. _He’s still intoxicated_ , Itachi realized as he remembered the bottle of painkillers and the smell of alcohol. Sasuke shifted closer to the warmth of Itachi’s body, resting his head against the elder’s shoulder as Itachi slipped an arm around the boy. The neko peered up at Itachi as the elder ran his fingers through the boy’s hair.

Itachi knew he shouldn’t take advantage of the boy’s altered state of consciousness, but he wanted answers. “Tell me what happened today, Otouto,” he probed, wondering if the boy was alert enough to tell the same story as before, hoping that he was too intoxicated to lie.

“We were attacked,” the boy replied, eyes never leaving Itachi’s.

“Who attacked you?”

“Can’t tell you.” This surprised Itachi.

“You can tell me anything Sasuke,” he said but the boy just shook his head. “Why can’t you tell me?” His voice was soft, matching the hand rubbing soothingly on the boy’s bare back.

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Why do you say that?”

But all he got in response was a drunken, lopsided smile. He decided he would mull over the boy’s cryptic answer later. Abandoning that line of questioning, he cautiously pursued another. “Sasuke, do you know who kidnapped you?” Itachi desperately wanted to know who had taken him, and what they had done, but so far he had heeded the doctor’s warning and refrained from bringing the subject up. Right now he trusted Sasuke would forget all of this in the morning once the drugs and alcohol were out of his system. The last thing he wanted was to harm him – he was harmed enough already.

The smile instantly fell off the boy’s face as his eyes squeezed shut and he turned his head, burying his face against his brother’s shoulder. Itachi just needed a name. Then he would be able to take care of everything else. _Let me fix it Otouto_. “Please, Sasuke.” The boy looked up at him, cheeks wet with tears, and shook his head.

Feeling a sudden wave of guilt, Itachi dropped the subject and held the boy until he was asleep again. His head was starting to throb from the alcohol and the night’s events, and he thought wishfully of the bottle of painkillers. He slipped his arms from around Sasuke, then hesitated. He looked down at the boy in the moonlight. He thought of the infant he had cradled in his arms the very first time. The boy in front of him had the same soft skin, he noted as his hand trailed up his chest and neck, fingers running softly across his cheek.  He had the same silky hair, he thought as he buried his face into the familiar locks, breathing in his scent. His thumb ghosted across the boy’s lips, _the same sweet smile_ , and he pressed his mouth gently against the smaller raven’s, tasting the sake on his warm breath.

But he knew that when this boy opened his eyes they would be distant, guarded, holding secrets in their depths. He wanted to crawl into those eyes and dig the secrets out. “What did they do to you, Otouto?” He whispered the words against the boy’s closed eyelids, his lips moving against the soft eyelashes as he kissed them. “Why won’t you talk to me?” His mouth moved with a mind of its own, his brain too foggy with lust and liquor to intervene as he kissed the boy again. He held the boy close, breath stirring the boy’s hair, and he closed his weary eyes in pursuit of rest.

But his cock was suddenly throbbing at the feel of the younger body against his, and he was powerless to stop his treacherous hands from roaming down the boy’s small bare chest and across his navel. His fingers pressed slightly into the tender skin around the bandaged wound. He watched in fascination as Sasuke moaned and squirmed under his touch. Just like when he used to tickle him as a child, the control he had over the boy’s body and reactions made his cock throb painfully.

Eight years of suppressed lust battled with his protective instincts and the vow he made not to act on these desires. _He’s intoxicated_ , he admonished even as he kissed Sasuke’s flushed face. _I would be taking advantage of him,_ he thought as he rocked his hips against him, moaning into his mouth as his erection pressed into the soft body. Under the liberating cloak of darkness, the longing he harboured crept out into the room and materialized as the moist lips in front of him.

He nipped at the side of Sasuke’s neck as he fiddled with his twitching tail then moved his hand to the boy’s groin. His own pants were painfully tight. He gripped the boy’s hot, hardening flesh through his pyjamas, gently biting under his jaw. Sasuke moaned softly, and the heat between their bodies created a layer of slick sweat as their bodies pressed together.

Itachi reached his hand around to grasp at the boy’s round, firm butt. He squeezed the soft flesh appreciatively, kneading it through the thin fabric as he nipped at the boy’s small pink nipples, tongue lapping as he whimpered and the flesh hardened. As his hand slid into his brother’s pants to probe at his tight entrance, he looked up at Sasuke.

He boy was coming in and out of consciousness, eyes opening and closing blearily. The look in his eyes made Itachi stop. The eyes that were normally so full of emotion were completely blank, distant, unseeing. “Sasuke?” he whispered the name, but the boy didn’t respond, just stared blankly at him.

Itachi was slammed with guilt as he realized what he was doing. He wanted the boy, but not like this … never like this. He pulled away, but it was too late. The boy’s face twisted suddenly with pain and betrayal, and he shoved Itachi violently away from him.

Itachi jerked awake, the movement causing the boy next to him to stir. _A dream …_ Itachi sighed, looking down at the erection pressing into the front of his jeans. He slowly sat up and watched quietly as his exhausted brother fell back asleep, placing a blanket over his shivering body before leaving the room.

He needed a shower. He locked the door behind him, peeling off his sweaty clothes and stepping gratefully into the cool shower. He washed off quickly, but his thoughts lingered on the vivid dream. He wondered briefly what would really happen if he tried to molest Sasuke, but brushed the thought aside. He would never do that. Not in reality. In his thoughts, however …

He gripped his throbbing erection as he imagined running his hands up the boy’s naked boy. His skin was so smooth, the fine hairs on his legs barely there. He wondered if his ass was still as soft as when he was younger. He had admired the light muscles on his slender abdomen, felt his firm thighs as he straddled him. His hand moved rapidly back and forth over his hard member, in his mind’s eye seeing his hands on the firm round cheeks of the boy underneath him, spreading them aside as he eased a finger inside the tight warm hole. What kind of noises would he make, he wondered. Was he a screamer? Or would he moan quietly as he moved his fingers in and out of him?

He leaned forward, one hand braced in front of him against the shower wall as the water fell through his long hair and down his lean, muscled body. His other hand was slick with precum as it continued its task. _What does Sasuke taste like?_ He was panting, breath ragged and shallow as he imagined it was the younger boy’s erection he was gripping, his juices leaking onto his hand. He groaned as he imaged taking the boy into his mouth, then turning him over and tasting every part of him.

His hand was tugging frantically now, the friction starting to chafe and sending a delicious sting through his tense muscles. He thought of his younger brother’s hands clumsily stroking him, his tail wrapping around and playing with his older brother’s cock. He imagined the boy kneeling in front of him, looking backwards over his shoulder as he spread himself and begged to be fucked. The image made Itachi finally cum hard into his hand, head falling backwards, eyes closed as he milked his cock and rode out the waves of his orgasm.

He let his sticky hand fall off his abused, sated member, letting the water cool his burning flesh as his breathing gradually returned to normal. He pressed his forehead against the shower wall, wondering as he had so many times before how things had come to this. But today’s musings offered no more insight than in the past. His thoughts followed the familiar circular track, arriving at the same conclusions and resolutions that let him live with himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He spent the rest of the night standing by the balcony window, staring down into the gradually lightening street. The world slowly woke up as street vendors set up shop and early morning commuters took to the streets. The blonde boy softly snoring on the couch behind him stirred as rays of sunshine fell into the loft. The boy coughed, massaging his bruised throat, as Itachi turned towards him. He felt somewhat guilty as he thought of how he had lost his temper.

Naruto said nothing as he stumbled to his feet and headed to the door, hands fumbling with his cell phone. “Naruto,” Itachi’s soft voice broke the silence, and the blonde neko froze, hand on the door knob. “If he bleeds for you again, I will remove you from the picture.” He said as a final warning.

“Tch,” the boy’s bushy orange tail flipped in annoyance as he turned angry blue eyes to the Uchiha. “He doesn’t need you controlling his life. I won’t let you.” And with that he left.

Despite himself Itachi chuckled. Not many people stood up to him, even if he was just a barista in the middle of Tokyo. The boy had guts, _or he’s just very stupid_. Either way, he was clearly willing to fight for his friends, and was loyal to a fault. It wasn’t everyday you met someone like him. He decided to forgive the blonde and let him stay for now.


	9. Chapter 9

The stitches had been in for just over a week now and were starting to itch. Sasuke wanted to reach inside his abdomen and scratch at the tender tissue. It was even making it difficult to focus on his sketch, and with a sigh he set down his sketchpad and rubbed at the area.

His brother was preparing some grilled eel in the well-equipped kitchen. It was one of the rare occasions Itachi wasn’t busy with the cafe or other matters, and Sasuke enjoyed being in his company, even if they quietly focused on their own tasks.

When Itachi had set some account books on the table that morning, Sasuke had instantly joined him at the table with a sketchbook in hand. He tried to keep quiet as Itachi worked, not wanting to distract him. But he was finding it hard to focus on his artwork – he had been deprived of his brother’s attention for too long. Instead he gave up trying to act indifferent and asked Itachi small questions about what he was doing, just enjoying the sound of his voice, reassuring himself the man was really there. _“How did he learn to manage the store accounts? Was it hard? Why didn’t he hire an accountant?”_ Itachi continued working as he patiently responded to his questions. The conversation wasn’t particularly captivating, but to Sasuke it meant the world.

His brother eventually got up to prepare the food. He noticed Sasuke fidgeting and asked the boy about it once he returned to the table, food in hand. Sasuke’s stomach growled at the delicious aroma of the food and he eagerly reached for a serving, discomfort forgotten.

“The stitches are starting to bother me a bit, that’s all.”

Itachi nodded, slowly chewing the food as he assessed its flavour profile. “It should be about time to take them out anyway. I’ll take a look after you finish eating.”

Sasuke made quick work of his meal, scarfing down the food as if it were going to be snatched away from him. Once he was done he was slightly embarrassed at his lack of manners, but Itachi seemed pleased he had enjoyed the meal. He helped him clean up afterwards, then obediently sat on the couch while his brother got the medical supplies from the bathroom.

“Take off your shirt,” he instructed the boy as he knelt on the ground in front of him, laying the medical supplies on a clean cloth on the sofa.

Sasuke complied, and Itachi leaned forward to inspect the healing wound, fingers gently running over the fine stitches. Sasuke watched with admiration as he chose a set of small scissors and tweezers and set to work. His movements were certain, hands steady as he began pulling out the knotted wires. _Where did he learn to do this?_

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath as the string was pulled through his flesh. It didn’t hurt, but felt strange. The itching intensified and a tingling shot through his body at the unusual sensation. Itachi paused and looked up at him, and Sasuke nodded to let him know he was alright. Satisfied, he continued with the task.

Snip and pull. Tingle and tense. With his body stimulated as it was, he was acutely aware of Itachi’s proximity to him. He noticed the calluses on his hands as his fingers pressed into the soft flesh of his abdomen. His brows were drawn in concentration, and his breath ghosted across his bare skin when he leaned in close to look at the stitches. He could smell his hair – the scent of shampoo mixing with the smoke and sweat from being in the warm kitchen in front of the grill. He shifted his weight, resting one arm against Sasuke’s leg as the arm got fatigued.

And, maybe he was imagining it, but he thought he saw a slight dilation in Itachi’s pupils, a hard swallow. And just now – a slight tremble in his hand as it pulled out the thread, making Sasuke’s abdominal muscles tense. The next pull sent tingles all the way to Sasuke’s lips, which felt swollen at the memory of a kiss. His mouth parted slightly as it became harder to breathe. Why did the air in the room feel so heavy? Time moved in a strange sluggish manner as Itachi finally reached the last stitch.

He grasped it with the tweezers, then looked up and their eyes locked. Sasuke sat completely still as Itachi slowly eased the thread through his skin, eyes never leaving his. Sasuke felt if he reached out and touched his brother at that moment, they would be thrown apart by the resulting spark of electricity. As his body tensed once more, Itachi’s gaze flicked down to his parted lips, and his own mouth opened slightly as his breathing turned shallow and eyes became unfocused.

He gave one final tug with the tweezers then leaned forward, inexorably slow, eyes boring into Sasuke’s, as he placed one soft kiss on the wound before pulling away abruptly and standing up.

Time started moving normally again as he grabbed the supplies and headed back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Sasuke sat there a while, alone on the couch, wondering what to wonder.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke did his best to hide his wound and mask his limp as he waited for it to heal, not wanting his parents to find out about the injury. He had fallen back into his routine of going back and forth between the two homes, but he preferred being at the cafe. He had several paintings he was working on, and the bright airy loft was much more peaceful than the tense Uchiha household. People still came and went in and out of his father’s study. It seemed to be more frequent now, and the sound of the front door constantly opening and the whispers left Sasuke feeling uneasy and unable to concentrate.

Nights were terrible. Itachi had been serious about him staying with his parents at night, saying only that he would be out late for the next few weeks. Sometimes when Mikoto dropped Sasuke off early in the morning, he would bump into his brother’s friends leaving the private booths, or descending the spiral steps from the loft.

The first time he saw one of his brother’s friends in the loft, he froze. He had never seen anyone else up in the flat aside from Itachi and Naruto. He had rushed excitedly onto the second floor, freezing in the doorway when he saw the redhead. He was looking at his paintings, arms crossed as he leant forward slightly to inspect the brushwork.

Hushed voices caught Sasuke’s attention, and he turned to see his brother at the table with three other men. One was the blonde he had met before, and the tall tattooed man was there. The other he didn’t recognize, a pale man with fair hair slicked back, and slightly disturbing eyes. Seeing his brother with someone else in the loft was strangely discomfiting, as if their world had been intruded upon.

Sasori noticed him first. “They’re good,” he said, motioning to the paintings as he turned to Sasuke with the hint of a smile on his face. Sasuke slowly walked toward him, joining him by the easels. He glanced back at the table, and caught his brother’s quick smile before Itachi turned back to Kisame.

“Do you paint too?” He was curious, remembering him say that he and Deidara were artists as well. But Sasori shook his head, “I used to, sometimes. I prefer to work with wood – carvings and sculptures mostly, but occasionally woodblock paintings.”

Bits of the conversation drifted back to Sasuke and he startled when he recognized some of the words, the same ones he had heard uttered behind the doors of his father’s study. _Sarutobi_ and _election_. Why was everyone so focused on the same topic? Was the upcoming election that important?

“What are you doing here anyway?” he asked in an attempt to get some information.

“Visiting with your brother. Isn’t that obvious?” The amused glitter in the man’s eyes told Sasuke he knew what he was up to.

“Doesn’t seem like visiting … What are they talking about? Why do they look so serious?” _Why am I asking you this?_

“Serious matters,” was his only reply. “We’re almost done here anyway. We’ll get out of your hair and leave you to paint in peace. I want to see the finished product though.”

At this Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. He had developed a terrible habit of leaving the paintings unfinished. Now that he was free his mind whirled with ideas. A new concept would overwhelm his thoughts and, worried it would slip away, he would focus his attention on it instead. “That might not happen for a while. I get distracted sometimes and end up starting another project.”

Sasori chuckled, “It happens to the best of us. Whenever you’re ready, then. And I’ll show you one of my works in return.”

Sasuke was struck again by how kind the man was being to him. He wasn’t used to it. He had clients over the years that weren’t always cruel, of course. They would bring him gifts, treat him gently. But in the end he still ended up slaking their carnal desires. He came to learn they weren’t truly kind to him. Their gifts and sweet words were just a part of their twisted fantasies – seeing a little boy happy with his new toys, luring him in to fuck him.

The redhead wasn’t paying for this interaction with the expectation of sex at the end of it. He was just being kind.

“Actually, if you want to, we’re going to be featuring some of our works in a local exhibit, Dei and me. You’re welcome to come, if you like. Bring your brother. I’ve been trying to get him to come for ages.” He jotted down the date and address on a scrap piece of paper lying around, pausing to look at the character studies roughly sketched on the crumpled paper.

“That … sounds fun.” Sasuke nodded in appreciation. It really did sound exciting to him, to see other people’s works at an exhibit. He had never been to one before and wondered what it would be like.

Sasori turned back to the half-finished painting on the easel, brushing his fingers against the thick, dry paint. “What inspired this?”

Sasuke looked at the dried paint, shades of blue and splashes of bright red. No concrete shapes, just sensations portrayed through the whirling colours. It was what he had felt when the two Personas had enveloped him and Naruto, the surreal entities blending together in his blurring vision. His hand moved to press against his healing wound as he remembered the burning pain of that moment combined with the feeling of being protected.

He couldn’t very well tell Itachi’s friend about something like that. So he just shook his head, shrugging that he wasn’t sure. They talked instead about his choice of paints, until the small group finally finished their hushed conversation and left him alone in the flat. His brother paused a moment, confirming that Mikoto would be picking up Sasuke later before he too left, apologizing that he couldn’t stay longer.

But this had become their routine now. Sasuke rarely got to spend time with his brother anymore. He would instead spend most of his days with Naruto. The blonde sometimes came to the cafe straight after school, dressed in his navy jacket and pants criss-crossed with fine red stripes. Other times he fetched Sasuke from home to hang out at his house.

After calling him out for blaming the fight on him, the air between them had cleared. Sasuke was glad, but did notice the wary glances Naruto shot towards Itachi. Try as he might to find out what happened between them, Naruto refused to dwell on the topic.

Instead he wanted to know everything about the other world – about the shadows, distortions, and Personas. Sasuke shared everything he had learned about the mechanics of the shadow world. They spent hours talking, Naruto on the couch and Sasuke painting, or seated at a table in the cafe with warm drinks, or at Naruto’s house playing video games. Sasuke almost felt like a normal kid. Except they were talking about shadow worlds and strange apparitions.

Naruto was desperately curious about the other world, Sasuke could tell. But the blonde was adamant that they stay away. “Look what happened to you last time!”

“Tch. That was because you were too loud, idiot. Besides, now that we have two Personas … ”

“It’s still too dangerous! I can’t believe you’ve been wandering around a place like that by yourself this whole time. You said it yourself – anything could show up there!”

Sasuke thought about the shadow Orochimaru. He had left out those details when talking to Naruto, telling him only that more powerful distortions exist. He wondered if the two of them together would be able to face the stronger shadows. But then he would have to tell Naruto the reason he wanted to go to the shadow world.

That was where his revenge lay. He had told no one yet about the compound, about Orochimaru and the priest, and everything that had happened to him. He sure wasn’t going to tell the loudmouthed blonde. No, he would continue on his own. It would be easier if he had someone else with him in the shadow world, but he wasn’t prepared to talk about his past.

First he had to wait for his body to heal. He still couldn’t move very quickly due to the healing wound in his side. If he were attacked in this condition he would stand no chance.

Sasuke knew he couldn’t escape his past forever. Just as the scar in his side was still tender, reminding him it existed, recurring nightmares kept him awake at night to remind him of his invisible wounds. He was content to visit with his ghosts in the dark, so long as they left him alone during the day. Until one day, no longer content to torment him at night, they visited him in broad daylight. He realized how badly he was broken then, as the pieces he had started to build into his new life were thrown aside when he came face-to-face with one of his demons.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto sighed heavily next to Sasuke, who tried to ignore him. They were taking turns exploring the vast world in Naruto’s newest video game, and Sasuke was trying to get the pointy-eared protagonist to make his way up a treacherous slope. The game graphics had impressed him and instantly drawn him in, so different from the games they had played four years ago.

The blonde had been fidgeting all day. Sasuke wasn’t sure he wanted to know what was going on in the boy’s head. He didn’t want to add the blonde’s problems to his own, and was just trying to enjoy the escape offered by the spinning disc in the console.

Naruto sighed again and swung his legs off the bed as he lay down with his hands behind his head. Sasuke was sitting cross-legged on the ground, back propped up against the bed. He had shoved the piles of clothing, comics, and unfinished homework out of the way, creating a fort of dirty clothes and crumpled paper in a semicircle around the clear area of the floor he had claimed as his territory. He refused to sit on the bed, not until he actually witnessed Naruto cleaning the sheets, he had told him as he eyed the wrinkly covers.

Naruto started kicking his legs back and forth, drawing Sasuke’s attention to the movement in his peripheral vision. It was Sasuke’s turn to let out a frustrated sigh himself before hitting the pause button and turning to the blonde.

“Are you a child?”

“Huh?” Blue eyes blinked at him in confusion.

“Can you not sit still for even a minute? Is it necessary to kick your feet in my face?”

“I’m nowhere near your face!”

“What’s your problem, anyway?”

The blonde boy stared up at the ceiling as he mulled over his thoughts. Sasuke watched him with mounting apprehension – the normally cheerful boy had a distressed frown on his whiskered face and his blue eyes seemed distant.

“Are you ever going to see the other kids at school?”

 _Why is he bringing this up now?_ “Maybe,” he answered truthfully, “But not right now.”

The blonde gazed thoughtfully out the window for a moment before his tail and ears suddenly perked up, “Hey, I have an idea! Do you want to go see our old school? We’ve been stuck inside for so long!”

That caught Sasuke off guard. And it actually wasn’t a bad idea. He hadn’t seen the place in four years, and it held a lot of memories. Besides, the sun was shining, and Naruto wasn’t the only one feeling cooped up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Konoha was a small suburban area on the outskirts of Tokyo. Its green boulevards and lush parks were ideal for young couples wanting to raise their kids away from the crime and noise of Tokyo, and for older retirees looking to get away from a lifetime of polluted skies and crowded streets.

The suburbia had only one school – an elementary school surrounded by green fields and a large playground. It was the only school Sasuke had ever attended. Had the story of his life played out differently, he would be in secondary school in Tokyo with Naruto and all his old classmates. Seeing the old brick building filled him with a sad feeling of nostalgia. He thought again of going back to school, but then rejected the idea. The normalcy of school life, though desirable, would be unbearable at this point in his life. In another lifetime perhaps…

The school day had long since ended as the two teenagers walked through the familiar playground among the lengthening shadows. Everything seemed so much smaller to Sasuke. The swing set, monkey bars and jungle gym had once seemed vast, offering endless possibilities to two little boys running through the warm sand with their tails wagging excitedly. The same equipment now looked dwarfed next to those two boys. Sasuke was hit again with a feeling of sadness and loss as he watched the few kids still at the playground innocently laughing and playing, seemingly full of endless energy and ideas.

Naruto was mostly quiet next to him as they followed the familiar paths through their memories. He would occasionally smile or laugh as he recalled a shared memory – _“Hey, remember when we raced to the top of the jungle gym? You had to ask Sakura for help!”_

The playground slowly emptied as parents collected their children and headed home. The dwindling activity made the presence of one man stick out to Sasuke. He hadn’t noticed him before, but now that the place was emptying he kept glancing at the man standing back by a clump of trees. He didn’t seem to be watching any one child in particular, but glanced around all over the playground as if searching for someone.

Sasuke couldn’t fully make out the man’s features under the shade of the trees, but saw the sun glinting off glasses as he looked around. Yet something about the man – his silhouette, perhaps, and the build of his body – left Sasuke with an uncomfortable feeling of déjà vu.

At first Naruto thought he must be overreacting, but as they continued to watch him surreptitiously, he grew uncertain. They stayed out of sight of the man, watching from a distance to see what would happen.

“We’re definitely overreacting. He’s probably just waiting for his kid to finish playing.”

“Why is he hiding by the trees?”

“He isn’t _really_ hiding, and anyway the sun is pretty hot today so it’s normal to stand in the shade.”

Eventually only one child remained in the playground. She stared down at the sand as she rocked slowly back and forth on the swing set. The man took a few steps forward, stopping abruptly when a woman ran onto the playground, apologizing loudly to the child for being late as she led the girl away. The man turned and left.

But as he turned, the setting sun landed on his ponytail – he had silver-white hair, and Sasuke felt his blood run cold.

“No way!” Naruto hissed, “That creep was totally watching the kids! We should call the police. Sasuke? Are you ok?” Naruto looked at his friend, who looked like he had seen a ghost. Sasuke ran forward suddenly, intending to follow the man, but was stopped by Naruto’s grip on his arm. “What are you doing?”

 _Should I tell him?_ If he waited too long he would lose sight of the man and this chance would slip through his fingers. He had no choice. “Naruto, I think I know that man. I didn’t fully see him, but if I’m right, he’s the one that kidnapped me.” He clenched his fists, “That’s probably why he’s here at the school – to try to get another kid.”

“What … ” Naruto looked shocked, uncertain what to say. No one really expects to hear something like that. But then his face twisted in anger, “Are you serious? We have to call the police, get that asshole –”

“No! Don’t you see? This is my chance to finally track down the one behind it all,” his voice was desperate. _Orochimaru_. “This guy is just a pawn, he’ll just be replaced, and there’s no way he’ll talk. Even if he does, it’ll be useless.” He remembered well the warning the policeman had given him at the hospital. And for all he knew, if they did call the police who knew how many were on Orochimaru’s payroll?

“Then … what exactly do you want to do?”

“We have to defeat his shadow. That way he’ll come clean and may even help us take down the guy behind all of this.”

“No way! It’s way too dangerous! You’re still injured. And last time –”

“Last time we were careless! We know what we’re getting into this time. And you have a Persona this time too. Combined we should be fine.” He hoped. “I’m still injured, or I would just go it alone. But I’m asking you to help me.”

Naruto stared at his friend, battling quietly with himself. “This will lead to the guys that hurt you?”

Sasuke nodded, “I know it’s him!”

An unwavering blue gaze met his as a determined look settled on Naruto’s whiskered face, “Then let’s go take down those assholes.”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The man with the silver hair didn’t turn around as the two boys followed him, but Sasuke recognized everything about him. His build, his gait, even the way his hair moved as he walked.

“Kabuto,” he growled out when Naruto asked who the man was.

He moved seemingly at random through the streets, but Sasuke knew he was hunting. He thought of the night he got kidnapped – sitting alone on a bench near the glass doors, perfectly visible to someone passing by on the street. How many kids had this man targeted the same way? How many children tricked, insecurities preyed on and exploited as they were recruited into a life of slavery?

Finally their chance came. The sun had almost set when the man headed to a park, mostly deserted by this time as the light had dimmed and people headed home to the prospect of a warm supper. When Sasuke was sure no one else was nearby, he closed his eyes and focused until he felt the lurching transition into the darker world, Naruto by his side.

When he opened his eyes again, the shadow Kabuto had wandered further away and they made their way cautiously through the dark park. There were a few other shadows drifting around and they wanted to avoid any unnecessary confrontations, especially since Sasuke wasn’t fully healed yet.

The world had transformed around them. The sky was dark with red streaks running through it, and clouds swirled angrily overhead. Despite the darkness, the trees in the park had vivid purple flowers amid bright green foliage, standing out sharply against the pale trunks. Sasuke felt for a moment as if he had slipped into Naruto’s video game. But the dull ache in his side reminded him this was no game.

Wind gusted around them, causing the dark grass to ripple around them. Sasuke’s blue sash whipped around his waist. He heard a screech in the distance, making the hairs on his arm stand up. As they crouched down behind a tree, he wondered why his costume wasn’t full-sleeved.

 “Awesome!” Naruto’s voice was an excited whisper as he looked down at his own outfit, and Sasuke turned to look longingly at his warm jacket. The blonde neko’s clothing had been altered when his Persona had awoken, but under the circumstances they hadn’t had an opportunity to inspect it. In place of his colourful T-shirt and school suit, he wore an orange, white and blue bomber jacket with a fox emblem, studded black pants, and leather riding boots with spurs in the shape of claws. He also had a mask hiding his features, orange and resembling a fox. It was a jarring contrast to Sasuke’s own black outfit. _And terrible for staying out of sight_ , Sasuke thought.

“Do you have a plan?” Naruto asked him, and he quietly thought of his options.

“I’m going to approach him and see what happens. I want you to stay out of sight for now. I don’t want him to know there’s two of us right away.”

“What?!”

Sasuke hissed at the loud outburst and Naruto’s eyes widened as he realized his mistake. They waited with bated breath, but luck was on their side. The distant shadows had not noticed.

“I’m not letting you go out there alone,” Naruto said, his voice hushed, “Why don’t we just go out there together?”

“We have no idea what his distortion is like or how powerful it is. It would be better if one of us hangs back. That way we’ll be able to surprise him in case we need to get away.”

“Then let me go.”

“No! You’ve barely had any practice using your Persona.”

“At least I’m not limping! And besides, you’re wearing all black – you’ll do a better job of hiding.”

 _Fuck, he’s right about that._ Before Sasuke could think of a protest, the blonde boy stepped away from their cover under the tree. “Naruto!” Sasuke hissed, but the stubborn blonde ignored him, moving forward with a determined set to his shoulders as he walked boldly into the small clearing that their target had wandered into.

The shadow Kabuto stopped at the sound of Naruto’s footsteps behind him, slowly turning to regard the brightly-dressed boy. “A little kitten,” his voice was silky soft, a sinister hint to the words. “Perfect. Just what I’m looking for. Master will be pleased.” A smile spread across the shadow’s face, twisting Kabuto’s features as his face split open and a mass of teeth sprang out. His body bubbled and twisted as dark streaks spread across his skin and through his hair, limbs elongating and eyes turning a glowing yellow.

Sasuke watched from the shadows as the nine-tailed fox appeared above Naruto. Seeing Kabuto’s face when the shadow had turned around had left him feeling shaken. But now that the initial shock of seeing his face had worn off, he had to hold himself back from running out into the clearing and unleashing his fury on his abductor. He watched intently to see what sort of power this shadow held.

Kyuubi’s tails were swirling angrily in the small clearing, reflecting Naruto’s own emotions. “You bastard. Kidnapping little kids … you’re scum!” The Persona shot forward in a blur of red and gold, orange tails striking at the distortion, which quickly leapt out of the way, still smirking its hideous grin.

“We all do what we must to survive.” The creature still had Kabuto’s honeyed voice despite its physical transformation. He struck back – aiming directly for Naruto instead of his Persona.

But Kyuubi was quick, and two tails swung forward protectively in front of the boy as the others swept again towards the distortion.

They continued their dance, Kyuubi and Naruto successfully dodging the attacks. But the shadow deftly avoided their attacks as well. The clouds roiled overhead, orchestrating a symphony of light and dark over the clearing, red streaks lighting the sky briefly before the black clouds plunged them once again into darkness.

 _They’re evenly matched_ , Sasuke observed. _That means with two of us…_ He crept around to the other side of the clearing, hoping to catch Kabuto unaware. Naruto just had to hold out a bit longer.

But Kabuto was a master at adaptation. He wove his way expertly through all corners and crevices of Tokyo in search of prey, camouflaging into the crowd to avoid detection. His shadow seemed to melt away into the forest, reappearing suddenly behind Naruto, fist striking the blonde boy to the ground. As he tried to get back onto his feet, the creature reared behind him, preparing to attack again.

 _No time for caution!_ Throwing his plan aside, Sasuke burst into the clearing, Kirin shooting forth a blade of lightning that caught the creature mid-leap. Roaring, it leaped backwards, clutching at the wound. The leaves shook with its roar and Sasuke heard answering cries in the distance. The lightning attack had lit the clearing up like a beacon, advertising their presence for miles around.

Naruto joined Sasuke as they prepared to take the shadow down. They would need to finish this quickly. The blonde looked at his friend in a silent thanks, then asked, “You ready?” If they defeated the shadow Kabuto and got the answers they sought, they would be able to go after Orochimaru. Once he had this information, Sasuke knew there would be no turning back. He looked his friend in the eye and nodded before directing Kirin towards the creature, as Naruto did the same with Kyuubi.

Red and blue lit up the sky above them as the howling got louder. Or was that the howling of the wind? Dropping to the hard ground to avoid an incoming blow, Sasuke wasn’t sure. The impact of hitting the ground was jarring but adrenaline kept him moving. “Kabuto!” Sasuke growled as Kirin brought down a flashing sword, but the shadow rapidly side-stepped the blow before turning to block the fox’s strike.

“Hmm…? This little kitten knows my name? Those black ears and tail,” he rolled under Kirin’s flurry of fireballs, then leapt over Kyuubi’s sweeping tails. The creature melted away again into the trees around them, and the two boys stood back-to-back as they waited for it to reappear.

“Your voice seems familiar too. It couldn’t be … we did lose one of our pets recently.” The shadow suddenly struck out at the fox who dodged the blow as Kirin leaped overhead and plunged its sword into the creature’s shoulder. It let out an inhuman scream as black blood spurted forward, staggering as Kyuubi’s tails struck at it and knocked it to the ground.

The shadow bubbled and shimmered as its distortion tried to keep its hold. “Why would you leave Sasuke-kun? You were treated so well. You were his favourite, Orochimaru-sama’s favourite.” Its face was morphing back and forth from the creature’s face to Kabuto’s as thick black blood poured through its fingers.

“I was nothing more than a slave!”

“We’re all slaves to something…” the shadow struggled to get the words out as the distortion continued to try to keep its hold over the man, “All I ever wanted … was his … acknowledgement.”

“What – how can you say something like that?”

The creature screamed again as its distortion dissipated along with its black blood into the dry earth. Kneeling in front of the two boys was Kabuto’s shadow self. He pushed up his round, worn glasses as he regarded the nekos with a tired look on his face.

 _We did it!_ Sasuke shared a triumphant smile with Naruto. All they had to do now was find an exit and confront Kabuto in the real world.

But this was one of Sasuke’s demons kneeling in front of him, and as he continued to speak amidst the howls and screeches and twisting skies, his words rooted Sasuke to the spot.

“He acknowledged you from the start. You always had a place by his side, your role was clear. I … I was never treated in such a way. From the beginning, I did not know where I belonged, what my role was.”

“You –” Sasuke couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “You were a slave too?”

“Yes. I was recruited when I was young, but not as young as you.”

Naruto’s angry voice broke through, “That doesn’t excuse what you’ve done!”

“Of course not. I am ready to face the consequences of my actions.” He looked at Sasuke as he continued, “All my work, my whole life, was devoted to him. He took me in when I had nothing, taught me everything. But in the end I was nothing to him. I only wish … I only wish he would have acknowledged me as he did you.” A sad smile spread on his face, “Do you remember your first day? He was so happy with me that day … because I brought you to him.”

 _Did he remember?_ Of course he remembered. He could still feel the choking fear and panic of that day. Waking up in the back of an unknown vehicle, yukata torn and slipping off, gagged and hands bound. How long had he cried? Screamed? The silver-haired man in the driver’s seat never once looked back.

He remembered the car coming to a stop – his throat was hoarse from crying by then, brain so addled with fear he wasn’t sure what was going on. The seat felt wet underneath him and he wasn’t sure when he had wet himself. Then he was looking at the spectacled man again. A small part of him hoped that maybe he was just going to share his sketches with him.

He remembered rough hands on his neck, and his knees scraping on the ground as he was dragged out of the car. He remembered the silhouette of the large building in the dark – not knowing that once he passed through the doors he would spend the next four years of his life there.

He remembered a pale man talking to him. His hair was long and dark like his aniki’s. Would this man help him? But his smile seemed all wrong. Suddenly all his clothes were gone and the man was touching him all over, in places he had never been touched before.

He remembered his paralyzing voice. _“A sweet little virgin neko. You’ve done well today, Kabuto. Let’s find the highest bidder quickly, then I can have my fun with the boy afterwards.”_ The man held him close and he felt something hard pressing into his body. He was shushing and rubbing his back, _“Shh….”_ He sounded like a snake, _“I’ll take care of you from now on, Sasuke-kun.”_ The man picked him up and carried him out of the room. To Sasuke the man felt cold and bony, and he struggled in his grip as he looked toward the silver-haired man over his shoulder. The man – _Kabuto_ – watched with a slight smile, eyes hidden behind the glare on his round glasses.

 _Did he remember?_ Sasuke’s fists clenched as he looked once more at the silver-haired man. In his mind’s eye he was seeing him through the terror-filled gaze of a nine-year-old boy. He felt something in the air shift. He forgot where he was, forgot the blonde boy standing by his side, and the distant shadows. All he could see was a cruel smile and the glint of glasses as the snake tightened his grip around him.

Then Kirin’s sword was sticking out of the man’s chest. He heard a startled cry from his side, and remembered that Naruto was with him, and he was in the shadow world.

And he was free, no longer in the compound.

Just as quickly as it happened, Kirin’s sword disappeared. But the gaping hole in the man in front of him didn’t disappear. Kabuto looked up at him, shocked, clutching at the wound, before collapsing forward, unmoving. The shadow dimmed, silver hair turning black as the wind swept up its ashy remains and carried them into the cold dark night.

They stood still for a moment before Naruto spoke, “What – what’s going to happen to him?”

“I don’t know,” Sasuke shook his head, unsure what to do. He remembered killing the shadow carnies at the amusement park, but those weren’t real people, just a projection of Orochimaru’s distorted reality. He did not even know it was possible to kill the shadow of a real person. Feeling apprehensive, he glanced around for an exit, anxious to return to the real world. “Maybe he’ll get injured somehow … I’ve never seen this happen before.”

Spotting a familiar glowing outline, he exchanged a long look with Naruto before the boys started making their way to the exit, the howling wind and rising shadows following.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Author’s Note:**

**Thank you for reading, and for the wonderful reviews, I love getting any feedback!**

**Would you like to see other characters drawn into the shadow world? Let me know if you have any ideas about Personas for specific characters. As always, I look forward to any comments you share.**


	10. Chapter 10

The two boys dashed forward, shadows following. Their escape was blocked when more shadows  rose up between them and the glowing outline of the exit. Stopping abruptly, they looked around desperately for another exit. There was none in sight and the screeching creatures were almost on them. They whirled and ran into the dense trees, hoping to find cover and another way out.

Sasuke tried to quiet his breathing as he ran through the trees, Naruto a blur of orange and blond ahead of him. The park seemed to stretch on endlessly, much larger than the one in reality. The nimble neko focused on the dark woody ground, uneven from twisting roots and undergrowth.

He didn’t know exactly how long they ran but his lungs were burning. The howling of the shadows slowly seemed to fade. Naruto paused ahead of him and together they stood still and listened. The sounds that had been hounding them were fainter now and seemed to be drifting further away from them.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sasuke crouched down for a moment to catch his breath. He looked around but all he could see were unnaturally pale tree trunks and green foliage strangely vivid in the stark moonlight. He could estimate the direction they had come from but aside from that knew nothing of their current location. As the world quieted around them, he realized the shadows could now be lurking in any direction. They had no way of knowing where there were until they were upon them, and by then it would be too late.

Naruto crouched down next to him, looking up towards the dark sky. “What should we do?” His whisper seemed too loud in the fearful silence.

“I don’t know. We can’t go back the same way. There’s way too many shadows there now.”

Naruto glanced around into the impenetrable blackness. “What if we don’t find another exit? What will happen to us?”

Sasuke had never considered that possibility before. Would they be doomed to wander around endlessly, or starve to death? He looked at the strange trees. Was anything here edible? How much time had really passed? Struck by a sudden idea, he reached for his cell phone and was surprised to find it in his pocket. But the time and date were unchanged from when they had entered the shadow world and there was no reception.

Naruto had watched with interest but now his shoulders slumped as they realized they were on their own. “I think we should go back the way we came. At least then we know we’re heading to an exit.”

He had a point, but Sasuke still felt it was too dangerous. Their battle would have drawn attention from miles around. “Let’s just go a bit further. If we don’t find anything we’ll head back.” Naruto nodded his agreement and they proceeded forward cautiously, ears alert

After a while the dense trees began to thin out and the boys excitedly moved faster in the hopes of emerging from the dark foliage. Eventually the trees fell away completely and they found themselves standing on a paved street that fell away in front of them into a steep cliff. Their eyes opened wide, mouths agape as they stared at the sight in front of them.

Rising from the black chasm in front of them was a glowing building spiralling up into the clouds. A long staircase ran all along the sides of the structure, winding upwards until it disappeared into the clouds. The building itself was lit up by strobing lights, the intricate golden sides glowing in the darkness as they reflected the light. There were long queues of people at the base of the building. Looking closer, Sasuke saw the people all had the same similar, featureless visages – they were a part of the distortion. “What are they lined up for?” He voiced the thought out loud.

“I think those are ballot boxes. An election?” Naruto pointed near the entrance of the building, “Look, they’re handing out little pieces of paper.” Sasuke followed his gaze, noting there seemed to be only one word on the paper, but he could not make it out from this distance.

“So … this is all someone’s fucked up perception of reality?” Naruto stared upward where lights flashed behind the roiling clouds above the building. “That is so messed up.”

Sasuke was surprised by the size of the place. He had been in Orochimaru’s amusement park before, but he had not seen it from the outside so had no way to know how large it was. He suddenly felt uncertain – would he really be able to face the man’s shadow? He thought of Kabuto then, of how he had lost control. What would become of the man? Would they still be able to get the information they needed?

He looked down at the sharp slope in front of them. It was a long fall to the bottom. They had no way to get down to the entrance without injuring themselves, even if they wanted to. They began walking the circumference of the chasm in search of an exit and before long a familiar rectangular glow caught their attention. It was attached to one of the many nameless storefronts lining the cracked street.

When they stepped through with relief, they were standing in front of a book store on a mostly empty street in Tokyo. The sign was flipped to the closed side and it was dark out, the streetlamps fighting with the moon to illuminate the street. Sasuke looked at his phone – three hours had passed and he had three missed calls from his mother and two from Itachi. He glanced at Naruto in horror, who looked up from his own phone with an expression mirroring Sasuke’s. “Jiraiya called … three times.”

_Fuck._

They would need to come up with something good if they were to survive their guardians’ wrath and continue exploring the darker world. He thought briefly of just going back to the shadow world, but decided he likely had a better chance of surviving with the humans in the real world.

“We better call them. Just tell them … I don’t know. What do we say?”

Naruto thought about it for a moment. “We could say our phones died.”

“Both of our phones? That’s a bit unrealistic.”

“What if they were both turned off … because we were at the library?”

Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief – _Naruto at a library?_ The blonde laughed nervously, “Alright, maybe not the library. A movie?”

“That’s better.”

They decided on a movie so their stories matched and Naruto even gave Sasuke a run-down of the plot before they faced the adults responsible for their wellbeing.

Sasuke hesitated, thinking of who to call first. He decided on his mother. After all, Itachi was usually busy at night these days. The phone barely started ringing before Mikoto answered, “Where are you? Why weren’t you answering? Are you ok?” She sounded hysterical.

Pushing away his guilt, he answered as agreed, “Sorry Okaasan. I went to a movie with Naruto and turned my phone off. We forgot to tell Jiraiya-san before leaving.”

He heard a heavy sigh on the other end, “That’s alright. Just … remember to tell someone next time. Are you two headed home now?”

“We were just going to grab some food first, if that’s ok.”

There was a pause on the other end and Sasuke waited with bated breath. Finally Mikoto agreed, “Alright, but please be careful. I don’t like you staying out too late. I’ll let your brother know you’re safe.”

After saying goodbye he turned to Naruto. Jiraiya’s voice boomed loudly through the phone and he was rubbing the back of his blond head nervously as he tried to calm the man down. He finally turned to Sasuke, putting his phone away with a heavy sigh, “I’m in so much shit.”

“Never mind that. Do you know how to get back to the park from here?” They had to find Kabuto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There was a warm wind in the city that night, lifting Itachi’s long dark hair to flutter around him. It was a beautiful night. The moon shone brightly in the clear night sky, an almost perfect disc. Slender fingers pushed back dark bangs as the wind suddenly changed direction.

Footsteps approached and he turned to greet the newcomers. An unlikely group, held together by a common cause.

“Let’s begin.” Their leader’s voice carried through the warm air and scattered the group like leaves in a flurry.

“Beautiful night,” Kisame observed, walking beside him. “I hope it’ll be the same on the other side. It’ll make everything easier if we don’t have to run around in the dark.”

Itachi glanced at his phone one last time as they headed to their designated locations. _Sasuke is ok. He was at the movies with his friend_. The shadow of a smile touched his lips as he put the phone away, before the world transformed around him. Such a beautiful night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

“ _A man found unconscious in Kiba Park three days ago passed away last night. Police are asking anyone who can help identify the man to come…”_ A picture of Kabuto accompanied the news report on the small television mounted in the corner of the ramen bar. Naruto and Sasuke sat transfixed, food forgotten.

_Murderer._

For the past three days, Kabuto’s unseeing eyes had looked at him in accusation every time he closed his eyes. He could still see him clearly, collapsed on the hard earth. His glasses had fallen next to him, broken. He had still been breathing then, and they had hope.

Naruto had placed the anonymous call at the phone booth – _“We have to get him to a hospital!_ – and they had watched from a distance as the flashing lights took the unresponsive man away.

The news report ended and moved onto the entertainment report. They were seated at a table by the window, steaming bowls of ramen in front of them. The patter of raindrops against the foggy window accompanied the buzz from the television. There were a few other patrons seated at the bar, warding off the wet chill of the weather with the spicy soup.

The food that had tasted so delicious a moment ago was suddenly unappetizing. Sasuke’s mouth felt dry as he looked at Naruto, his worry mirrored on the blonde neko’s face.

“He’s dead! This is crazy. This is so fucking crazy.” Naruto held his head in his hands, “What the hell is this shadow world anyway? What if … what if there are others that can go there? They could kill anyone and no one would ever know.” The thought was disturbing, adding an uncomfortable edge to the slight chill from the window.

“There probably are other people with Personas. It can’t be just us.”

They sat in silence watching the raindrops, contemplating the implications of this new discovery.

 _Murderer._ The thought came again unbidden to Sasuke’s mind. Kabuto was dead because of him, after all. _I didn’t know what was going to happen_ , he argued with himself. _It won’t happen again_. Kabuto’s unseeing eyes stared accusingly at him, lying on the ground, glasses broken.

Naruto’s voice thankfully cut through the turmoil of his moral dilemma. “What do you want to do now? You said that Kabuto guy would lead to the ones responsible for everything.”

“We’ll just have to keep looking until we find something. His operation is huge – he even has cops on his payroll. Someone has to know something. If we keep taking down shadows maybe we’ll find something. Either way, our Personas will get stronger too.” He looked his friend in the eye, “Naruto, you don’t have to come with me. I can do this on my own.”

“Shut up, teme. It’s too late for that.” The resilient blonde gave him an uncertain look, “Just … I don’t want to kill anyone.”

“What happened wasn’t your fault.”

“I was there. I could have stopped it.”

“We had no idea what would happen,” Sasuke retaliated. “And it won’t happen again.”

Naruto nodded in silent agreement. The two friends finished their meals in quiet understanding – they were not killers.

“Do you still want to go today?” Naruto asked between mouthfuls of ramen. They had planned to head back into the shadow world today.

Though shaken by the news report, Sasuke had no intention of giving up. “I think we should check out that building we found.” They had come up with several theories about the spiralling structure and Sasuke wondered if the ballot boxes were linked to all the recent talk about elections at his home.

The ring of Naruto’s phone halted their conversation. Cursing, he fumbled in his pockets for the offending object. “Oh no…” his face fell, ears drooping, “It’s Sakura-chan.” He looked apologetically at Sasuke, “I have to answer.”

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as Naruto answered. “Sakura-chan! I – um … haha … yeah, I was just going to … ah … I’m just busy right now so – ” he jerked the phone away from his ear as the voice on the other end increased several decibels. “Alright, alright. Ok, I’m headed over right now.” He hung up with a frown, shoulders slumped in defeat.

“What is it?”

“We’re supposed to be working on a project together and I haven’t really done very much yet, so …” he laughed nervously, sheepishly grinning. “So she was a bit upset. Anyway, I told her I’d be right over.” He looked apologetically again at Sasuke. “We’ll have to check the building out next time.”

“Whatever, dobe.”

“You better not go without me.”

“I won’t go without you,” Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rain waged war with the sun for the rest of the week. The ground had just enough time to soak up the moisture before another rainfall drenched it. Sasuke had been stuck at home for two days. He had seen neither Itachi nor Naruto. Mikoto noticed his low mood, and tried to take him shopping for a relative’s upcoming wedding, but Sasuke had no interest in attending.

“But Itachi will be going too!”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to go to a wedding.”

“It’ll be good for you to get out of the house and meet people.”

“I don’t want to meet people.”

“It’ll be fun.”

“It’ll be boring.” With that he barricaded himself in his room again.

Despite the lure of the shadow world, a part of him realized he was glad they hadn’t gone back yet. He had yet to face another distorted shadow since Kabuto. Knowing the consequences of his actions, he felt suddenly nervous at the prospect of another battle. What if he lost control again? What if someone else died because of him? He fell into a troubled sleep as the thoughts bounced around in his dark room, fed by guilt amidst the sound of pounding rain.

He saw Kabuto’s lifeless form again. His shadow turning to ash and being swept away. His worn glasses, lying broken on the ground. He thought of him as a little boy, taken in by Orochimaru. Preyed on, brainwashed, succumbing to a life of slavery. Now he was just a body. No one even knew who he was.

He turned over on the bed, willing the choking dreams away, but it was useless. As his mind argued with itself it flashed with images of the silver-haired main. Dragging him to his car. On his knees as his distortion disappeared. Smirking, eyes hidden behind his glasses. Lying motionless on the ground. Looking on as Orochimaru _trained_ Sasuke. His picture on the TV screen. Naked, panting over Sasuke’s broken body as Orochimaru laughed in the background …

His vision turned red as blood pulsated in his ears and the world shimmered. He sat up abruptly, focusing on the falling rain to calm down. _I almost lost control again_ …

Seeking solace from too many nights of disturbed sleep, he picked up his phone and his fingers hovered over Itachi’s number, but he hesitated as he thought of what he would say to his brother. What good would calling Itachi do? He imagined his brother’s response if he told him he murdered someone. Shuddering, he put the phone down. There was no one for him to turn to.

Yet he found himself staring at the small pile of documents he had received from the hospital, pushed to the back of his desk. Moving forward slowly as if someone else were controlling his body, he dug through the papers until he found the small card the doctor had given him. _“I am recommending a psychiatrist who has significant experience with childhood trauma. He has agreed to see you specifically at my request.”_

He didn’t want someone in his head but he also didn’t want to lose control again. Anything was better than that. And he needed to sleep. So he dialled the number.

The receptionist scheduled him for an appointment two weeks later, but then called back the same day to say the doctor would like to meet with him sooner, given his particular circumstances and request from his colleague. So he was scheduled to see him in two days, sending him into a slight panic.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, dobe, now hurry up.”

Uncertainty painted across his whiskered face, the blonde obediently stepped off the train, Sasuke following. Sasuke hadn’t wanted to bother Itachi as he was always busy these days, and his mother would make a big deal out of things. So instead Naruto was walking with him to the psychiatric clinic.

The building was two storeys tall, surrounded by trees and a lush lawn. Sasuke noted darkly that it also had huge windows with a perfect view into the lobby so anyone walking by could see you going in.

There were a few other people seated in the lobby and Sasuke tried to face away from them as he waited, not wanting to be recognized.

“Are you _sure_ you want to do this?” To Sasuke’s frayed nerves, Naruto’s hushed tone seemed too loud in the quiet room.

Sasuke was not in the mood to discuss this with Naruto. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. His skin was crawling, and he thought the other people in the lobby were looking at him as if they _knew_.

He leapt up and rushed down the hall when his name was called, sinking gratefully into a chocolate-coloured recliner. The receptionist closed the door, leaving him alone in the warmly lit counselling room. The carpet was soft, muting the sound of the ticking clock. Bookshelves lines the walls, interspersed with potted plants. One corner with occupied by a tidy desk. On it sat a picture of two young boys, one dark-haired and wearing orange goggles, the other with lighter hair and a scarf covering half his face.

Sasuke wondered again if he was doing the right thing, as he read the name on the golden plaque on the desk: _Hatake Kakashi, child psychiatrist_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It took Sasuke some time to get used to his psychiatrist. The first two visits had ended prematurely with him storming out of the office to Naruto’s surprised response, “How was it?! What did he say? That was really short!”

The difficulty of discussing his past already put him on edge. The therapist’s bizarre behaviour didn’t help.

He was late for their first session. Sasuke had waited with mounting anxiety as he watched the ticking clock. His heart nearly stopped when the man suddenly appeared, 15 minutes late.

“Yo!” He was clearly the second boy in the photo on the desk, now older. He had wild white hair and in place of a scarf, his mouth and nose were covered by a surgical mask. An angry scar ran down the left side of his face, the thick, knotted tissue forcing the left eye shut.

“Sorry I’m late. There was this old lady having trouble crossing the street, so I had to stop and help her.” He rubbed the back of his head, a smile causing his good eye to squint.

On edge from waiting, Sasuke did not respond well to his lame excuse. “It took 15 minutes to cross the street?” He asked, teeth clenched.

“Ah, well, traffic was really quite terrible.”

_Is this guy for real?_

“But you must be Sasuke-kun. I’m Hatake Kakashi.”

“Hn. What’s with the mask?”

“I have a friend in the hospital and don’t want to catch a cold. But please, let’s begin. I want you to start by telling me why you’re here.”

He tried to brush the man’s strange behaviour aside, remembering that this man was supposedly an expert.

“I’ve been having nightmares.” He fought to keep the sudden flood of emotions in check as he started sharing his story. The man’s cool demeanour didn’t help either. He found it hard to discern his emotions behind the surgical mark and with only one good eye. _What is he thinking right now?_

When he told him about the hands grabbing and choking him at night, he wondered if he imagined the man look at him as if he were crazy. And when he brought up the abuse, he thought maybe the man grimaced in disgust.

Suddenly he didn’t want to be there anymore, letting this man into his head. He tried to backtrack, to take back what he had given the man. He felt he was in a silent battle – with himself or the man, he wasn’t sure. Sasuke’s move – _I’m fine_ , he was trying to say. “But I don’t always have the nightmares, just sometimes.”

“Is it always the same nightmares?” Kakashi countered. _No, you’re not fine_.

“It’s usually the same few, but they’re more like memories and they’ve been going on for weeks and I’ve been fine so far.” _I don’t need this_.

“What made you decide to come in after all this time?” _You chose to come here_.

“I just thought I’d try it out.” _I can do this on my own_.

“Have you opened up to anyone else?” _You don’t have to do this alone_.

But just as with Itachi, he was up against a master at seeing through words. His crumbling defence soon fell, and he found that after a while his answers started to resemble the truth. Perhaps he was losing the mental battle, or perhaps the battle was all in his head and he was just tired of faking it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Even after stubbornly proclaiming to Naruto he would never go back, he still returned to the psychiatrist. He realized the man’s words had struck a chord with him, mulling over them days later. And talking had offered some catharsis at last.

They never delved into the details of his abuse, just that his capture and torment had occurred. Rather they focused on coping strategies.

“What do you mean they’ll never go away? Isn’t that what I’m here for?”

“You will carry these scars forever, Sasuke. But life will always move forward, with or without you. It’s up to you whether you move forward with it.”

He even opened up to the man about his concerns with bringing his captor to justice. “He even threatened me in the hospital. There’s no way I’ll be able to get him behind bars.”

“Pursuing justice is a difficult track and will reopen old wounds. Proceed cautiously if you wish, but do not let it consume you. I can tell you right now that staying behind in the past will only end in more pain and suffering.”

“How the hell can I let that creep just get away with what he did?”

“Do what you feel is right, but don’t forget you’re free now. Don’t forget to live. Make new memories, enjoy your freedom. Spend time with your family and friends. And open up to someone you trust. You might be surprised at how liberating it is.”

He even gave him small tasks to do in between sessions – go to a new shop, try a new food, strike up a conversation with a sales clerk. When he tasked him with reuniting with his family, Sasuke agreed to attend the upcoming wedding, to his mother’s delight.

“Build new bonds. Create new memories. The old memories won’t disappear, but they will fade.” The man’s eye crinkled as he smiled reassuringly at the troubled boy. “Terrible things have happened to you in the past, and the future is in no one’s control. But you control the outcome of this moment. The present is all we have.”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _You better be right about this, Kakashi_. Sasuke looked wearily around the atrium of the church. People dressed in traditional finery were milling around and indulging in wine prior to the service. A few had wandered into the nave of the church, claiming their seats on the wooden pews.

The church was nestled comfortably next to a large office building downtown. The green lawn and tidy grounds separated it from the surrounding concrete and steel. Well-kept flowerbeds and rows of blooming trees created a mosaic of colour around the wooden building.

The service wasn’t due to start for another half hour so Sasuke was tagging along behind his parents as they met with distant relatives and other important-looking people. There was more talk of political matters in the airy atrium than of the wedding they were attending.

Sasuke wondered again if coming had been a good idea. He had no interest in the dull conversations whirling around him. In fact he had no interest at all in any of the occupants of the church, and glanced again at the entrance. His brother still hadn’t arrived.

The light shifted outside as a light drizzle began to fall. With disappointed murmurs guests rushed inside from the lawn. As the atrium became flooded with more people, Sasuke anxiously looked for an escape from the suffocating throng. But the sound of his name drew his attention back to the couple his parents were talking to. “… Sasuke, my youngest,” Mikoto was saying.

“Oh, he looks so much like Itachi-kun.” The chubby woman responded. Her pink kimono was tied too tightly and made her face appear flushed. Her husband looked at Fugaku, “Such a shame he left the party. He had so much potential! I hear he runs a coffee shop now, is that right?”

“Yes, but I am sure he will return before long,” Fugaku did not look pleased – it was clearly still a sensitive topic.

“And what about you, Sasuke-kun? Will you be joining the party with your father as well? Oh, but you must still be in school right now. What grade are you in, dear?”

“I’m not in school.”

The woman looked scandalized by his response, uncertain how to respond. Fugaku’s face was dark as he turned away.

“There’s been some extenuating circumstances and he’s taking a leave of absence from school right now,” Mikoto hastily cut in, smile plastered on her face as she lied. “We have him home-schooled for now.”

The man gladly pounced on her excuse, “Ah, I see! Well, there are several benefits to home-schooling. I was actually speaking with the superintendent the other day …”

Sasuke tuned out the rest of the conversation, head thrumming with the image of his father’s disappointed face. He excused himself and escaped into the nave, sitting with a relieved sigh on one of the empty wooden pews near a window. He watched the rain falling outside the stained glass as he waited for the service to begin.

The bench shifted next to him, drawing his attention back into the room as his brother sat next to him. The coloured light painted his smiling face with a dancing rainbow, and Sasuke committed the sight to memory to later put on canvas.

“I’m glad you came.”

Sasuke didn’t want to be childish and say he wished he hadn’t come, so instead he did his best to smile, “I haven’t been in a church in ages. Shouldn’t you be in there?” He jerked his head to the crowded atrium, but Itachi only shrugged.

“That is not necessary. I would rather be here.” He looked relaxed. Normally he would be much more serious at such events, and Sasuke was glad to see him like this. He wondered if maybe the pressure of living up to their father’s expectations had finally gotten to be too much for him, and that was why he left home.

Itachi chuckled suddenly, looking down at Sasuke’s yukata. Sasuke had cut a hole under the obi and his tail rested on the wooden pew. “I remember when I had to cut holes in all your clothes, otherwise you would refuse to wear them and just run around naked.”

“Why do you have to bring up something like that?!” Sasuke was blushing and felt flustered with embarrassment, but Itachi was smiling so he didn’t really mind. Itachi’s gaze turned distant, smile fading as he looked at the obi. After a few moments he reached out to touch it, fingers running along the soft material. “Why this colour?” His voice was suddenly hard, matching the eyes that looked at Sasuke.

“You … you remember?” He looked down at the pale blue yukata and periwinkle obi. He didn’t think Itachi would recall such a small detail.

“Of course I remember. You were wearing that colour four years ago, the night you disappeared.”

It felt like it was just the two of them in the room, every other guest forgotten. Sasuke was acutely aware of the sound of raindrops hitting the coloured glass, and the feel of his brother’s hand on the obi. The air was damp and heavy from the rain, clinging to him and creating a layer of sweat under the material.

He looked down at the dreaded colour, and saw it fluttering in the bushes in the cold night air as he was carried down concrete steps by a strange man. It was startling how many emotions a single colour evoked in him. He wasn’t precisely sure why he chose that particular outfit, subjecting himself to this emotional turmoil. It had drawn his attention instantly at the little shop his mother had taken him to.

Before he could think of an answer, guests started filing into the nave and took their seats as the ceremony was about to begin. Sasuke’s parents joined them, and Itachi gave him a look to tell him their conversation wasn’t over.

The service began, but Sasuke was distracted by his thoughts and the raindrops outside the glass window. The drops of water created a shimmering pattern on the coloured squares, casting a mesmerizing glow.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today …” the priest spoke the familiar words, his voice resonating though the church and slicing through Sasuke’s reverie. His face paled, ears flattened and eyes widened in terror as he turned to look toward the source of the familiar voice. At the front of the church stood the priest, swathed in black robes. He had a scar on his chin in the shape of an _X_ , a scar that Sasuke had seen hundreds of times. His entire body tensed as the sight of the man wrenched him back to his time in captivity.

Time slowed down as he looked around. No one else seemed to be affected by the man’s presence. Of course, why would they? No one else knew of Orochimaru’s compound and the activities of the men that frequented it.

He felt like he was going to vomit. His clothes felt too warm, the noise in the church too loud and everything was starting to blur. Standing up, he rushed down the side aisle back into the empty atrium, not noticing the glances in his direction.

He fell to his knees in the atrium, but the feeling of suffocation didn’t go away. He could feel the man’s hands around his neck, choking him as memories overwhelmed him and dragged him back into hell.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x _(flashback)_ x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So far the men had treated him well, ensuring he ate and bathed. But they wouldn’t tell him why he was there, or even where they were. Sometimes they would dress him up –as a sailor or kitten, one time even a _dress_ like a girl – and then they would take him to meet other men.

Right now he was soaking in the bath. They said they found the highest bidder and he had to dress up again. They had brought a school uniform like he normally wore, with shorts and a button shirt. But the colours were different – all white instead of the blue and white he normally wore.

There were other kids in the building too, but he never got to talk to them. The pale man with the long hair kept him nearby at all times. He even forced him to sleep next to him. Even though he was being kind to him, he did things that Sasuke didn’t understand and he didn’t like him.

One time he took him to see one of the kids getting hit with a stick – he said that was what would happen if he didn’t listen to their orders. Sasuke had watched horrified as the boy lay shaking and bleeding on the ground. Then the men beating him started doing other things to the boy with their private parts, and the pale man touched Sasuke as he watched.

The door to the bathroom opened and Orochimaru came in, wearing a bath robe. He shared Sasuke’s bath too sometimes. The little neko’s ears flattened because he didn’t like what the man did in the bath with him.

Slipping off his purple bathrobe, the man stepped naked into the hot water, Sasuke scooting over to the edge. But the man’s thin hands pulled him close, gripping tight when he squirmed. He touched him between his legs and it felt strange to the little boy. The man’s erection pressed against the boy, rubbing against his smooth skin as he held him close and rubbed his butt and tail.

“Listen closely, Sasuke-kun,” he was panting against his neck. “You’re going to meet a man soon and it’s important you do everything he says.” The man reached between his legs with one hand and started rapidly stroking himself, churning the water. “If you don’t listen, you will be punished. Do you understand?”

As Sasuke nodded, the man stood up abruptly, gripping his hair as the _white stuff_ spurted out onto his face. Grimacing in distaste as the bitter liquid dripped into his mouth, Sasuke yanked backwards, splashing water onto his face to get the sticky substance off.

The man helped towel him dry and get dressed, then dragged Sasuke by one arm to a room with a bed and told him to wait there. They boy stood uncertainly, tail flicking, wondering what was going to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author’s Note:**

**Two chapters in one day! I hope this chapter makes up for the slower pace of the last one. Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The door finally opened and a priest walked in. He had a scar on his chin and he looked mean. The little neko swallowed nervously as the man closed the door and looked at him. He remembered meeting this man a few days ago but didn’t know why he was here again.

He walked toward Sasuke, kneeling to look the boy in the eye. “Sweet child, still pure. Yet born of sin.” The man’s voice was hoarse and he was rubbing himself through his robes. “You’ve been stirring temptation in good men, boy.” He gripped Sasuke’s hair, “But we all sin, and may be cleansed by the Lord’s grace.” The priest made the sign of the cross then lay his hand on Sasuke’s head, reciting a blessing.

Once finished he touched himself again through the fabric of his robe. “Turn around, boy.” Remembering Orochimaru’s warning, Sasuke did as told and turned to face the bed. The man pulled down his little white shorts and pushed him forward so he was leaning over the bed.

He tensed when the man touched his bare butt, kneading the flesh then spreading it. He was breathing heavily behind him, and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Then he ran his fingers across the boy’s small entrance, probing gently, making Sasuke’s tail puff at the unusual sensation.

He reached his hand around and shoved his fingers into Sasuke’s mouth. “Suck,” he commanded. Scared, confused and embarrassed, tears ran down Sasuke’s face as he obeyed. While he sucked his fingers, the man rubbed against Sasuke from behind, clothed cock rubbing against soft flesh.

Once satisfied, he took his wet fingers and rubbed Sasuke’s puckered pink hole, before easing one finger in. The boy cried out and tried to jerk away from the uncomfortable feeling but the priest’s grip on his hip stopped him. He squirmed, whimpering as the finger moved in and out. When a second finger was added, the boy started kicking and thrashing, twisting out of the man’s grasp. He scrambled up onto the bed, trying to get away from the priest, but large hands gripped his legs and yanked him back violently, throwing him to the ground.

Sasuke was too stunned from the impact to move. The man removed both their clothing then yanked the boy up by his hair, slamming him roughly against the wall. Sasuke slid to the ground, wincing in pain. The man knelt in front of him, gripping his hair again as he forced his head down to his twitching erection. It nudged against the boy’s lips, but he tried to pull back, turning his head away until he was roughly backhanded and the cock was shoved into his mouth.

“Don’t even think of biting,” the man warned. Eyes tearing and snivelling, Sasuke remembered the boy that was beaten for disobeying. But surely even that was better than what the man was doing to him? Anything to make this stop – the man’s member was making him choke and he didn’t like the taste and he was scared.

Desperate for any way out of the situation, the boy closed his jaw. But as soon as the priest felt the press of teeth his fist connected with the boy’s jaw, causing him to open his mouth as he yelped in pain. The priest pulled out of his mouth, cock covered in blood – he had knocked some of the boy’s baby teeth out.

Sasuke’s vision was spinning and blurry, head ringing and body aching. He watched in a daze as the man walked to the other side of the room, picking something up from the table. He looked longingly at the door, wondering if he would be able to run fast enough to get away from him.

Then all he knew was pain. His screams echoed off the stone walls, keeping the noise inside the room as the man brought the whip down again. His blood and pieces of flesh splattered the wall as the merciless leather bit into his back and sides.

He wasn’t sure when he lost consciousness, but when he opened his eyes he was face-down in a pool of red liquid. His back was on fire and he didn’t dare move. He barely noticed as the man knelt over him, shoving two fingers roughly inside him. The blood dripping down his back offered some lubrication.

But he did feel when the man started shoving his cock inside him. The pain was extraordinary. He felt like he was being torn into two, split right down the middle. His cries and tears were lost against the blood-stained floor.

He must have passed out again. The man was no longer inside him, instead crouching down near his head, stroking himself and muttering something under his breath – a prayer, perhaps?

The priest gripped him by the shoulders and tried to pull him up, but Sasuke collapsed back to the ground, whimpering in pain. The man hit him again, silencing him. “It was only a few lashes, boy. Nothing more than your daily flagellation. Our Lord endured much worse. Come, now.” He pulled him up again onto his knees.

He put his bloody penis in the boy’s slack mouth, pumping in and out. Sasuke focused on just breathing, trying not to choke on the blood or the cock. It wasn’t long before he tasted a familiar salty liquid and the priest pulled out, spurting onto his face, white mixing with red to make a gruesome cocktail.

The boy collapsed onto the ground as the priest towelled himself off. “You’ve created quite a mess. I expect better behaviour next time.”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That was only the start of his torment. While upset that his favourite toy was damaged, Orochimaru didn’t let that stop him from having his fun with the boy.

When he felt brave enough to fight back he was ruthlessly punished. Sometimes he was punished for fun by some of the clients.

The priest visited many times. He grew to know the man’s body and his desires so well they may have been lovers if the circumstances were different.

He wasn’t sure when he started to give up, when his will to fight disappeared. Or when he stopped dreaming of freedom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x  _(end of flashback)_  x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Sasuke fought for control over his breathing, he sought the familiar presence of his Persona, and when he looked up he was in the shadow world. The church was gone, steeple and cross replaced by a giant knotted tree. Massive roots sprung out of the ground all around Sasuke, many of them taller than him. There was an ornate wooden door carved into the tree, and windows scattered along the rough bark. As he craned his neck upwards, he saw what looked like children’s bodies hanging from the branches like ripening fruit.

Sasuke felt calmer with Kirin’s presence nearby. He could handle the shadow world easier than the real world. He wondered if he should come back here with Naruto. If this was the priest’s distortion, they finally had another lead on Orochimaru and he didn’t want to risk letting it slip by. He had also told Naruto he would wait for him. But the raw emotions still lingered, the pain this man brought him too close. This was his battle. This was personal. So he walked to the entrance of the tree on his own.

Sasuke stopped just past the large wooden door, eyes open in awe at the sight that met him. The interior of the tree was completely hollow, replaced by a spiralling network of stairs and wooden buildings. An entire village seemed to reside within, shadows flitting along the stairways. Some were dressed as guards and others appeared to be just regular people, but all of them were featureless. Roots bulged up from under his feet, a thick twisting mass that supported the entire structure. Ropey vines reached from the roots all along the inner walls of the tree trunk, criss-crossing overhead as they delivered nutrients to all areas of the village. Some of the roots were so large they had tunnels running through them.

Sasuke made his way cautiously forward, climbing over the jutting roots. He started up one of the winding staircases that led to some wooden houses built on a platform. Similar wooden platforms stretched on seemingly endlessly above him. As he neared the top of the stairs, two shadows turned to him and at the same time morphed into grotesque masses of clawed, squirming flesh. Sasuke called forth Kirin who easily blocked their incoming attacks and countered with a barrage of fireballs, turning the shadows to ash.

As Sasuke watched the piles of ash float away he was reminded of Kabuto.  _I can’t lose this opportunity_. When the time came, would he be able to stay his hand and let the priest live for the sake of bringing down Orochimaru?

He continued quietly up the platforms, defeating the shadows he met along the way and using stealth whenever possible. Some of the wooden buildings looked familiar, and he recognized them as re-creations of different places in Tokyo and Konoha.

The meagre sunlight filtering through the cracks in the tree trunk dappled the entire area in shadow. He flitted through the darkness, but before long ran into a dead end. Having to backtrack, he picked another staircase to try. He didn’t know what exactly he was looking for, or even where he would find the priest. All the buildings started looking the same after a while. He peered inside a few of them as he passed by. Many of them were empty, but others had shadow children waiting on beds. Shuddering, he jerked away from the sight. The only other beings he ran across were the weaker shadows guarding the place.

He noticed the light shifting and wondered how much time had passed. How long before the service ended? Had anyone noticed his absence? Would they be looking for him?

Starting to feel desperate, he looked down from the high platform he was on, panting from running up the steps. His attention was drawn back to the roiling mass of roots on the ground – and the tunnels leading through them. All this time he had been looking for his target in the village above ground, but the priest was a man who lived and acted in the shadows. Sasuke ran back down to the ground, the flights of steps seeming to lengthen as the light outside continued to dim.

He entered the dark opening in one of the large roots, following the passage downwards. It continued for some time, but he only encountered a handful of shadows along the way. There were torches set at lengthy intervals along the walls, helping guide his way. The tunnel gradually widened before opening into a large underground cavern. Smaller roots ran all along the walls of the cavern, holding the dirt in place and creating a lattice far overhead that light weakly filtered through. Several tunnels spilled out into the large space. In the center of the clearing stood a small chapel, tall and spindly. The dark stained glass windows depicted images of the scarred priest – in battle, preaching, or leading the townsfolk.

A movement drew Sasuke’s gaze up to the steeple. Behind an open window stood the shadow of the man that had made his life a living hell. He gazed down at Sasuke before turning and disappearing from sight.

Fists clenched, eyes hard and heart pounding, Sasuke stepped toward the church. The doors swung open in front of him as he approached, creating a gust of wind that whipped up the dirt around him. The diminutive light barely penetrated the dark windows, but there were torches set along pillars running down the nave of the church, providing some light that pushed back weakly against the pressing darkness.

The wooden pews were scattered with shadows, but they didn’t move as Sasuke entered, footsteps echoing. Next to the altar was a stand filled with faceless, motionless choir boys. After a moment another set of footsteps echoed against the walls as the priest descended a flight of stairs and stepped to the altar.

He regarded Sasuke as the boy slowly walked up the aisle to confront his tormenter. “You may wear a mask, but I would recognize your body anywhere.” His measured words put Sasuke on edge, hair standing on end at the memories associated with that voice. “So you’ve returned to me, Sasuke.”

“I’m here for answers.”

“In the end we all turn to the Lord for answers. Are you prepared for your end? It seems fitting. I was your beginning, in a way. Now I will be your end.” With surprising speed the priest stepped from behind the altar and charged toward Sasuke. The neko managed to move out of the way, rolling to the side. As he spun back around he called forth Kirin.

The Persona unsheathed its sword as it stood protectively in front of Sasuke. The scarred priest looked on impassively, dark robes blending into the shadows of the chapel. Sasuke made the first move, directing Kirin forward to attack his nightmare. The priest dodged the swinging sword, twisting and side-stepping, light on his feet. Frustrated at being unable to land a blow, Sasuke had Kirin pull back and bellow out a wall of flames, too large to be able to dodge. The fire dissipated to reveal two of the shadows seated on the pews now standing in front of the priest. The shadows collapsed into a pile of ash as the man stepped forward unharmed, walking slowly toward the neko.

A blade of lightning shot forth in the blink of an eye, too quickly for the priest to dodge. The blade pierced his shoulder, but rather than show shock or pain, the priest’s face remained impassive. The blade disappeared, and the hole in the man’s shoulder seemed to disappear with it. There wasn’t even a scratch on the man’s black robes.

“That’s impossible!” Another blade of lightning lit up the small space, piercing the priest’s chest. But when it disappeared the man was again unharmed. Sasuke stepped backwards as the priest continued walking towards him, “What are you? How is that possible?”

“I am this city’s guiding light, its protector.” Stepping back, Sasuke felt the edge of the wooden pew against his legs. “The Lord moves through me, and I move with His will. You cannot harm me.”

The motionless shadows began to stir behind him and he shot a panicked glance around him, looking for a way to escape. The priest was in the aisle in front of him, between him and the exit. He had to stall for time. “How do you know my real name, and my father?”

“I am the voice of God, and He speaks through me. You may have your answers, then meet your end.” The man stopped his advance, but the shadows behind Sasuke started to slowly creep forward.

“Your father is a blight on this city. He schemes for power but is not worthy of it. I discovered you were his son through chance – a dinner invitation I could not refuse. I saw your picture there.” The man looked at Sasuke thoughtfully. “I believe now the Lord delivered you to me to cleanse you of your father’s sins.”

“Cleanse? That’s not …” rage flared up again at the painful memories. “What you did to me …” Sasuke choked back angry tears. He had to remember his goal. He couldn’t repeat what happened with Kabuto.

The shadows inched closer behind him. Turning abruptly, he ran towards the stairs behind the altar, remembering the open window he had seen from outside. But as he approached the altar, the choir boys all turned their heads simultaneously towards him. One by one they sprang to life, small faces twisting with demonic smiles as they charged towards him.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, whirling around only to see the shadows rising from the wooden pews and slowly trekking towards him. And in the middle of the aisle, highlighted by the torchlight, stood the scarred priest. Sasuke’s eyes settled on his as the familiar feeling of powerlessness in the presence of this man flooded over him.

Children’s laughter filled the chapel as the little shadows attacked Kirin. Their nails elongated into claws and they viciously tore at the Persona. Kirin fended off as many of the children as he could, but there were too many. Sasuke winced, feeling his Persona’s pain as the claws dug into him.

They were trapped, surrounded.  _I shouldn’t have come here alone_. Paralyzing doubt crept through his body.

He watched helplessly as the shadows grabbed him, dragging him forward mercilessly toward the priest.  _It’s happening again_ , he thought as he remembered being dragged into a room with this man four years ago.

The shadows stopped when they reached the priest, but kept their hold on Sasuke. He could see the familiar bulge in his robes where the man’s erection pressed against the heavy fabric. The man reached out to lay a hand on his head as he blessed him, as he always did as a part of his twisted rituals.

“Dear Lord, let Your blessing come upon this child as I cleanse him of his depravity. May his body and its punishment be a sign of Christ’s promise to bring him salvation.”

The same words spoken time and again.  Tears ran down the boy’s cheeks as his nightmares came to life.

The man’s hand stroked down his face then crept across to his shoulder. He pushed down and the shadows tugged Sasuke down onto his knees. He stared up at the priest, framed by the gruesome scenes depicted in the stained glass windows reaching high above them. He felt Kirin weakening as the shadow children climbed on him, causing him to stagger with their weight before collapsing onto the ground.

The priest removed his bruising grip from Sasuke’s shoulder and lifted aside his robes to reveal his erection. It bobbed lewdly in front of the kneeling boy as the shadows pushed his head forward. Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to block out the image and the emotions. Vague thoughts tumbled around his head as the warm flesh nudged against his lips. His training started to take over and he obligingly brought his tongue out to lap at the priest’s cock. He knew the consequences of disobeying.

He felt the familiar numbness come over him as he dissociated from the present. He was drifting away from the laughing children, away from the salty taste on his tongue, away from the chapel. His awareness of what was happening around him became muted, pushed aside by thoughts of a better past and an imaginary future. Anywhere but the present.

 _“The present is all we have.”_  The memory drifted through the fog of his mind, coming into sharp relief. Kakashi’s voice rang clear, “ _Terrible things have happened to you in the past, and the future is in no one’s control. But you control the outcome of this moment. The present is all we have.”_

He wrenched away from the man, pulling against the shadows.  _I won’t take this!_  He felt Kirin continue to struggle under the laughing, clawing, distorted children.  _No matter what happens, I’ll fight!_  He looked up at the priest, who stared down at the boy with a dark fury on his scarred face. The shadows gripped tighter, making him cry out as his head was yanked forward by his hair. As his head was brought toward the engorged cock, he defiantly turned his head to the side, which was met with a vicious backhand across his face, making his ears ring. Even so he continued to struggle, using the stinging pain as fuel to anchor him to this moment in time, lest he slip away again to the past or future.

He felt a surge of energy from Kirin, and for a moment it felt as if they were alone. No words were exchanged, yet he felt a deeper connection to the being as he comprehended his pain and the Persona acknowledged his struggle. The moment passed but Sasuke felt lighter. And he knew he wasn’t alone in this darker world.

_“You control the outcome of this moment.”_

The sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the chapel as lightning erupted all around the Persona – from his hands, feet, and body. The shadow children were flung off of him, several turning to dust. The rest picked themselves up and turned once more to face the Persona, but it was already heading toward Sasuke. The priest put his robes back in place and the shadows holding Sasuke released him and turned to face the approaching Persona, still swathed with bright blue flashes of electricity. It charged straight into the shadows, blue sparks pushing them back.

As Sasuke got to his feet he looked again at the priest. The man had sustained no injuries, and hadn’t even morphed into his distorted form. The choir boys were running towards them and the other shadows were headed back towards them.

But the path to the door was clear.

What should he do? He could escape back to safety and return later. But what if there were even more shadows next time? What if the priest were no longer there?

Or he could stay and fight, but the odds were stacked against him. He could be hurt, or even killed.

Mind made up, he dashed to the door of the chapel and back out into the root tunnels. It was darker out now but Sasuke remembered the way forward. He raced back through the tunnels, meeting no opposition as he had already cleared it of shadows.

The darkness fell away around him as he emerged back into the strange village. Children’s laughter echoed in the tunnel behind him, getting closer. He ran up a set of steps he had gone up before, leading to a large platform circling around a thick rope of vines.

The priest stepped out of the tunnel amid a swarm of shadows, spotting the neko immediately. They headed up the stairs toward him, the smaller creatures racing ahead – and making a perfect target.

Kirin unleashed a barrage of flames down the steps, swallowing the shadows up. The nimble ones in front took the brunt of the damage, screeching as they turned to ash. The priest paused in his advance, eyes locking with Sasuke. The neko stared back, face set with determination. He would stand and fight, but on his own terms.

The larger shadows hung back as the priest continued up the steps alone. “You know the consequences of disobeying, child.”

“Yes. And I know the consequences of obeying.”

As the man stepped onto the platform, Kirin shot forth a blade of lightning, piercing through the priest and embedding into one of the houses behind him.

“You know that will not work,” he said as he looked down at the sparking blade sticking out of his chest.

The village filled with the sound of chirping birds as Kirin was enveloped in electricity. He charged towards the priest, who tried to step away but was pinned by the blade still embedded in his chest.

The man’s body seemed to expand as Kirin slammed into him. The blue lightning enveloped the shadow’s body, causing it to twist and morph, flesh bubbling up as half-melted faces writhed out of the man’s body. His entire body was littered with spinning eyes and mouths crying out – a mass of body parts that looked like they had been absorbed into the man.

As the last of the lightning danced across the priest’s body, several of the tormented faces turned to ash and fell off the distorted shadow. It turned snarling towards Sasuke, lunging forward with incredible speed and slamming the boy into one of the wooden houses which collapsed with the impact. Seeing a fist descending towards him, the dazed neko rolled out of the way as it smashed down into the ground, but wasn’t quick enough to avoid the second blow. He cried out as a hand closed around his throat and squeezed, lifting him up and slamming him back down.

His vision swam with stars at the impact, but he focused on the pull of his Persona and the shadow released its grip as it turned to defend against Kirin’s fists and kicks.

The two danced among the wreckage, but it was apparent that Kirin was tiring. Sasuke’s ears were ringing and he struggled to balance as he stood.

The faces melted into the priest were disappearing one-by-one as they exchanged blows. Kirin was approaching the limits of his strength. He just needed enough for one more attack. Sasuke prayed it would be enough.

Mustering his energy and focus, he waited for one of Kirin’s blows to land again on the priest. But as the shadow showed no sign of tiring, Sasuke knew what he had to do.

He let the man’s clawed blows connect with Kirin – again, and again. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he felt the Persona’s pain. The shadow was in a frenzy, fixated by its bloodlust on the helpless being in front of it.

Gripping one of the splintered pieces from the wooden house, Sasuke approached from behind the shadow. He raised the stake high above his head then drove it down into the shadow’s neck. Roaring, it whirled around, fist splitting the boy’s lip open. He used the last of his strength for another explosion of lightning, enveloping the platform. The sparks pierced the priest who screamed as his borrowed lives were destroyed.

Sasuke collapsed onto his knees as Kirin faded away, energy spent. He looked up to see the priest standing in front of him. The man was panting, hunched over as he clutched his neck and shoulder, scarred face flickering as his distortion sought to maintain control.

He limped toward the kneeling boy, hand rising than falling rapidly to strike Sasuke.

The blow echoed in the village, followed by laughter. A smile spread across Sasuke’s face, teeth stained with blood, “Is that supposed to hurt?”

The priest looked at him a moment, then smirked. He turned his head toward the stairs, where shadows were slowly advancing.

Sasuke’s face paled. He had forgotten about the other shadows.

He looked back up at the priest’s smirking face. The distortion was still struggling to maintain its control. He was so close. If he could bring down the priest’s distortion, the others would follow.

He reached out to Kirin – but felt nothing. The Persona had used up all its strength.

The shadows were at the top of the steps now.

But he wouldn’t let it end like this. He would control the outcome of this moment.

“You were right,” he said to the priest. “In a way you were my beginning. And this will be my end. The end of the boy I used to be – the one that gave up.”

He leapt forward, arms wrapping around the priest as he pushed them off the platform, a final embrace. He saw the distortion’s eyes open wide as they plunged to the ground.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke hurtled forward onto wet grass, moisture soaking into his yukata from the ground and from the falling rain.

_I made it._

The shadow world had dissolved into blackness around them as they fell, wooden village fading into mist as he closed his eyes to meet his fate. He wasn’t sure how he was alive right now, but he wasn’t about to question it. The raindrops felt real. He turned his face up gratefully toward the rain, letting it wash away the blood on his lips. But he still couldn’t get the bitter taste of the priest’s dripping erection out of his mouth.

He got to his feet and stumbled forward, collapsing against a nearby willow tree. He sank to the ground, back against the rough bark as he looked out past the weeping foliage. The tree blocked some of the downpour, but the rain still found its way through the delicate leaves. He was in the grounds behind the church. The old building stood close behind him, a nearby window pouring its coloured light onto the wet grass. He was grateful he was blocked from view by the tree, and that it was dark out from the heavy clouds – how would he explain this? He imagined the look on his father’s face if he walked in soaking wet.

The lawn was well-maintained and there was a flowerbed close by next to the tree. He watched the warm rain fall onto the colourful petals in the dim light. From the sounds coming from the building he could tell the service was over. Everyone must be visiting with each other. He wondered what had become of the priest.

The sound of footsteps approaching drew his attention. He looked up to see his brother walking towards him, warding off the rain with an umbrella.

“Sasuke? Is everything ok?”

“I’m fine.” He kept his voice flat, trying to stop the turmoil and mess of emotions from leaking out. “The service, is it…?”

“The priest just finished the service abruptly then left. Why did you leave? Why are you out here in the rain?” He crouched down next to Sasuke and held his umbrella over the smaller boy. “What happened to your lip?” he ignored the rain soaking into his clothes and hair as he waited patiently for an answer.

“I wasn’t feeling well. I needed fresh air, and I fell.” It wasn’t truly a lie, but it still would have been more convincing if his voice didn’t crack. The emotions of the past hour left him drained and unable to maintain his mask any longer.

Itachi brushed Sasuke’s hair off his forehead then felt his head for a fever. “You don’t have a fever,” he murmured. He ran his hand through the boy’s hair, “Do you feel nauseous? Are you hurting anywhere?”

Sasuke leaned into his touch, willing it to wipe away the feel of the priest’s hands.  _“Create new memories,”_  Kakashi had said. He wanted to remember this, remember how Itachi’s warm callused hand felt as it cupped the side of his face. He nodded in response to his brother’s question.

“Where does it hurt?”

He let the emotions win and tears crept out of his eyes. He thought the rain might hide them, but nothing got past Itachi. His brows drew together in concern, “Sasuke? What’s wrong?”

He wanted the taste of the priest, of the past, out of his mouth. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Itachi’s, grasping the front of his dark blue yukata to stop him from pulling back. He pushed his tongue forward roughly, wanting better access to his brother and the memory of their previous kiss. Itachi jerked back but was stopped by Sasuke’s grip. After another moment’s hesitation he opened his mouth and Sasuke desperately dove in, savouring the taste of communion wine in his mouth.

He finally pulled back, lips swollen and moist. Itachi was panting heavily, pupils dilated and face flushed. There was a tenderness in his eyes, and a hunger. Sasuke wanted it to devour him, devour his nightmares. The rain fell around them, muted voices in the background as their breaths mingled.

“What are you doing, Otouto?” His tone was strained, as if he were in pain.

“Help me,” his voice was worn, hoarse. “Help me, Aniki. Help me erase the memories.” He didn’t want to feel the priest’s hands, the hands of countless others on him anymore.

“Sasuke, this isn’t right.” He leaned forward slightly despite his words, drawn to the younger’s shaking body. “You’re not thinking straight.” His voice was barely a whisper against his lips.

In answer Sasuke closed the space between them, locking their lips together once more. _Just give in._ As if responding to his thought, Itachi only hesitated a moment before his tongue pushed back against Sasuke’s, claiming entry into his mouth. The umbrella fell to the ground forgotten as Itachi ran his fingers through the younger boy’s damp hair. Needing to be closer to his warmth, Sasuke pushed him down to sit against the tree and straddled him, knees pressing into the soft ground. His breathing was ragged, heart pounding – he had done this so many times before, but never of his own free will. Everything felt heightened, as if he were feeling everything for the first time.

Itachi’s arms wrapped around him, hands running down his back as he pulled him in close. Desperate for the feel of flesh, Sasuke slipped his hands into the opening of his brother’s yukata. His hands roamed over Itachi’s chest finding the hard nipples. Itachi bucked his hips upwards and Sasuke could feel his erection pressing into him.

His hands tugged at the elder’s obi, wanting more access, but Itachi caught his hands and stopped him, shaking his head. “We can’t do this, Otouto.”

“I need to.” _Just use me like you want to._

“You’re still a child. You’re my brother. You –”

Sasuke’s breath ghosted across his ear as he leaned forward suddenly. “Aniki, I want you inside me. I want you now.” _I know you’ve thought about it. Just give in._ He punctuated his words by rocking his hips downwards on Itachi’s lap, making his brother moan softly against his neck. He repeated the motion, and Itachi’s head fell back against the tree, lidded eyes locked onto Sasuke’s.

Itachi lifted Sasuke up, gripping his ass, and suddenly Sasuke was on his back in the wet grass. His brother leaned over him, the willow overhead. He bent down and kissed him. Sasuke reached his hands up, tangling in Itachi’s hair and tugging the elastic out to let his damp hair cascade around him as it fell through his fingers.

As Itachi pulled back, Sasuke followed his lips, moaning his displeasure at the lack of contact. He looked up at his brother with pleading eyes as their clothed erections rubbed together. “Aniki,” he panted, face flushed, “Please.” It was all he could manage to get out between his breaths.

Eyes still tormented by conflict and wine, Itachi obliged and caught his mouth in a kiss, tongues sliding together. He trailed kisses along the side of the younger’s jaw, down his wet neck. The boy squirmed and bucked his hips upwards, making Itachi hiss and nip at his neck.

Sasuke was moaning loudly, forgetting about everything around them. The noises he was making were beyond anything Itachi’s mind could have conjured up, making his erection throb painfully. _I have to stop_ , he thought frantically. _But, gods, you make me feel human_.

Desperate, trembling hands slid across wet skin as the fabric keeping their bodies apart was pushed aside. The rain did nothing to cool their burning flesh. Sasuke wasn’t sure if it was water or sweat between their bodies.

His brother’s bare erection rubbed against his, making Sasuke cry out as he tossed his head backwards against the ground. Itachi immediately descended on his throat, biting and sucking as if starving as he continued rocking his hips against his younger brother. His yukata was splayed open, hanging off his shoulders and he sat back to shrug it off. He looked down at Sasuke lying underneath him. The boy’s mouth was open, brows drawn together as he whimpered at the loss of contact. Rain drops slid across his pale skin which seemed to glow against the soft blue-violet fabric lying underneath him.

Itachi’s engorged cock was a violent shade of red as it lay twitching over the younger’s body. He let his hungry eyes roam downward, licking his lips and swallowing hard as he let the image of the boy’s erection fill in the gaps of eight years of his fantasies. _Just one taste…_

Panting open-mouthed, Sasuke watched the losing battle in his brother’s eyes. Itachi slowly lowered his head, eyes glued to his, and took his erection in his mouth, tongue swirling around the pink tip before taking it in to the base. Sasuke’s head fell back and he groaned loudly at the sensation of the hot mouth around him. His legs spread involuntarily as the words kept falling out of his mouth,  _Please Aniki_. Itachi’s head bobbed on his cock, throat spasming as the back of it was struck.

He slid out of his brother’s mouth with a pop, a string of saliva connecting Itachi’s open mouth and Sasuke’s dripping, throbbing erection. His aniki’s tongue slid out again, lapping up the precum and raindrops.

But the boy rocked his hips impatiently, squirming in the wet dirt and whimpering with need, legs splayed. His tail reached around to flick at Itachi’s face.

Itachi finally complied, proving he was, after all, only human. He ran his fingers across Sasuke’s entrance, toying with the tight ring of muscle as he watched the boy in morbid fascination as if in a trance. As his own desire grew unbearably painful, he slid a finger into the tight heat, moaning quietly at the noises the boy was making. He added another finger and Sasuke pushed his hips downwards to push them in all the way.

He rocked his hips, body arching up and tail puffing as he fucked himself on his brother’s fingers, twisting so they probed against the sweet spot inside him. Precum was coming out in a steady stream now, and Itachi leaned forward to lick it up, delirious from the taste of his brother.

Then he could wait no longer. He removed his fingers and knelt between Sasuke’s legs, leaning down to kiss him before lining up the tip of his cock with his brother’s hole, Sasuke reaching around to spread himself.

The boy cried out as the head of Itachi’s cock pushed into the soft warmth. Itachi’s head fell back, rain hitting his face as he savoured the sensations. The feel of his brother's ass clenching around him, the sound of his moans, better than anything he could have imagined, the smell of the fresh wet earth and spring rain.

He looked back down, eyes locked on Sasuke’s as his cock sank deeper inside of him.

But for Sasuke, Itachi was going painfully slow. He wanted him to shove inside him and fuck him hard into the ground, fuck away any semblance of rational thought. He arched up off the ground, and Itachi slammed into the hungry boy.

He braced his hands on either side of Sasuke’s head as he started thrusting in and out of the sweet heat, feral eyes locked on Sasuke’s flushed face. Rain and sweat mingled and dripped down his body onto the boy beneath him.

Their lips locked again, panting breaths mingling as they rutted in the dirt behind the church, all sense of time and location lost.

Sasuke started pumping his erection to the same steady rhythm that Itachi was fucking him. He craned his head up, wanting to taste his mouth again, the speed of his strokes increasing as Itachi’s tongue roved around his mouth.

Itachi pulled out of Sasuke, watching as he thrust back inside hard and fast. Out again, and in. Sasuke was frantically stroking himself, toes curling.

Itachi felt the boy tighten around him, watched as his cock pulsated and cum spurted onto his belly. He thrust rapidly, savouring the sensation of the boy’s spasming body, grabbing his still dripping cock, fingers intertwining.

He looked at Sasuke as he came inside him – the boy’s eyes were half-closed, face slack. He caught his mouth in a tender kiss, pressing against him as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

They lay there for a while afterwards, Itachi’s hands in Sasuke’s hair as he breathed against the boy’s neck, Sasuke’s legs wrapped around Itachi’s hips. The welcome rain fell on their hot bodies as their breathing slowed.

Suddenly remembering where they were, Itachi pulled out of Sasuke, kneeling as he looked at his Otouto. The boy’s cheeks were flushed pink, eyes drooping, legs splayed on his yukata. Rain was washing the thick pearly liquid off his stomach and falling through his wet, wild hair.  As he shifted, Itachi watched his cum drip out of the boy’s ass onto the yukata. His cock stirred again at the sight but he ignored it, knowing they could be discovered any moment, as tendrils of guilt and shame reached up his back and around his throat.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke leaned heavily against Itachi as he struggled to stay awake. His brother’s arm around him supported him as they stood swaying with the motion of the train. He shivered and pressed closer to his brother’s body – his wet yukata had drained his own body of warmth.

A few glances had followed them onto the train, drenched from the rain in their traditional clothing. But for the most part everyone minded their own business, absorbed in their phone or staring out at the rainfall, lost to their own thoughts. Itachi looked down at his own phone, texting their mother to say they were returning to the cafe.

Luckily a seat opened up and Itachi directed Sasuke to it. He sat down heavily, thoroughly exhausted, while Itachi looked on, face unreadable. Before long the boy dozed off, waking several stops later when Itachi gently shook him. “We’re the next stop.” He got to his feet, legs wobbling, and followed the elder to the exit.

They stepped back out into the rain, now a light drizzle. The cafe wasn’t far from the station, but to Sasuke the distance seemed endless. His muscles were aching, mind exhausted, and every step he took on the wet pavement took all his effort and focus. His legs shook again and he thought they were going to give out, but Itachi’s strong arms wrapped around him as he stumbled, holding him up.

He let his head fall against the elder’s chest as they stood in the rain. Itachi’s lips pressed to his forehead, hand running through his hair. “Why are you so tired, Otouto?”

Sasuke pressed into his brother’s warmth. What could he say? He almost burst into laughter as he pictured telling Itachi he spent all his energy fighting a shadow. “I’m just … not feeling well.”

He managed to survive the rest of the trek home and the climb up the stairs into the loft. Once in the familiar space he gratefully sank to the ground and gave in to Itachi’s ministrations.

The elder stripped off their wet clothing, wrapping his brother in a towel as he used to when they were young. The boy was now shivering violently, drawing the thick towel close around himself. Itachi carried him to the bed, wrapping the blanket and his arms around the smaller body. Sasuke pressed into the soft covers and Itachi’s warm body, instantly falling asleep, wet hair and pointed ears tickling Itachi’s cheek as he watched him drift away, pulling his own eyelids down along with him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Itachi woke with a start. When he felt the naked body pressed against him, he at first thought he finally succumbed to his twisted desires and molested the boy. Panicked, he shot out of bed.

But as the thick fog of sleep fell away, the memory of the churchyard returned. He breathed a sigh of relief, before his eyebrows drew together again in concern as the reality of the situation sunk in.

A think cloud of guilt crept over him. He had resolved not to act on these desires. Yet he had given in so easily. He thought of Sasuke’s desperate touches, his words. _Help me erase the memories._ His breath hitched as he considered the implications. Whatever memories Sasuke was trying to escape, was this a healthy way to do so? He watched the boy, sunk deep into the covers and the embrace of sleep. How would he face him in the morning, when rational thought returned? What if the boy hated him? Had he taken advantage of him?

Yet a part of him didn’t care – not about the implications of their actions, or what the morning would bring. As long as he could wake to see the day dawning on the little raven next to him.

But was that what Sasuke wanted? Was that what was best for the boy?

Choked by guilt, he turned away from his dilemma. He reached for the phone that had woken him. He couldn’t afford to be distracted by such thoughts right now. Quickly dressing, he quietly left his sleeping brother and his doubts behind as he slipped into the night.

There was work to do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The obnoxious ring of his phone jarred Sasuke out of his dreamless sleep. Trying to ignore the noise, he pulled the covers over his head and nestled deeper into the warm bed.

But after a minute the phone rang again. He could only think of one person that would be so persistent in irritating him. Cursing, he flung the covers aside and stumbled out of bed.

 _Why am I naked?_ There was a familiar dull ache in his lower back, and his body felt drained as it struggled to stay upright. He tried to shake away the sleepy fog slowing down his mental faculties.

“What do you want, dobe?” He snapped as he answered the phone.

“ _I’ve been trying to call you all morning! Did you go without me?_ ”

“What?” Sasuke slurred as he tried to understand what Naruto was saying. Go … go to the shadow world? How did he know? The priest –

Sasuke’s eyes snapped wide open as the last tendrils of sleep were burned away by yesterday’s memories. The wedding … the priest …

Itachi.

His thoughts whirled as he remembered, Naruto’s voice fading to a faint echo.

“What…” he tried to focus on his friend’s words, “What were you saying?”

“ _I_ said _,_ ” Naruto sounded slightly panicked, “ _There’s a news report that someone was found unconscious three days ago and died last night… It’s just like Kabuto. And now another comatose body has been found._ ”

Three days ago … so it wasn’t the priest then. He wondered if the man’s shadow had survived the fall.

“What – you think it was me? Why the hell would I do that?”

“ _That means … someone else_ is _using the shadow world._ ”

“Who was it? Who died?”

“ _Some politician. Ward 3 counsellor, I think they said. I didn’t catch the full name._ ”

“And the unconscious man?”

“ _Another politician. Just look it up._ ”

Sasuke let out a relieved sigh. Not the priest, then. “Where are you?”

“ _I’m at home. Where are you?_ ”

“Cafe.”

“ _Be there in 20 minutes._ ”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke gratefully showered, scrubbing away the smell of rain, dirt, and sex. He tried to make sense of the mess of thoughts whirling in his head.

What had become of the priest? Itachi said he finished the service abruptly then left. That was right before …

His throat suddenly felt tight as he remembered kissing Itachi, pushing him to the ground into the mud with him, the feel of his chest, and his lips wrapping around him.

And his brother inside him. Sasuke’s breathing turned shallow as he remembered the elder’s body pressed against him, panting and thrusting…

Where was Itachi now? The train ride and walk home was a blur, but he remembered falling asleep next to him on the bed. Or had he just imagined that? Wishful thinking?

What was Itachi thinking right now?

Pushing down the sudden wave of uncertainty, he focused instead on what Naruto had told him. Bodies appearing just like Kabuto. Was it a coincidence?

He lost track of time in the shower, drawn back to the present only when the water started cooling. He had just enough time to hastily dress before a loud pounding on the front door announced Naruto’s arrival.

The blonde boy had a serious look on his face that morning. He made to enter the loft but Sasuke wanted to go down to the cafe. “Let’s go get something to drink.” He wanted to see if Itachi was there.

His shoulders slumped in disappointment when he stepped into the aromatic cafe. The warm space seemed empty without the familiar face of his brother behind the coffee bar, long hair up in a high bun.

As they sipped on their drinks in one of the comfy booths, Sasuke eyed his phone. He scrolled through the contacts – he only had four – finger hovering over his brother’s name. Would he want to talk to him?

Before he could decide to dial the number, Naruto’s voice drew his attention away from his dilemma. “Both these guys were politicians, right? Do you think it’s related to that building we saw with all those ballot boxes? There’s a pretty big election coming up too…”

“What if someone’s using the shadow world to try to win?” Sasuke finished Naruto’s line of thinking.

Naruto leaned back against the seat. “This is crazy… We need to check that building out.”

“Do you remember where it was?”

“Yeah, I can get us back there.”

“Alright,” the boys drained their warm drinks, “Let’s go.” He would have to find Itachi later.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An hour later, the two nekos stood at the edge of a cliff, where the road abruptly fell away. Rising from the chasm below them was the spiralling building they had stumbled across after fighting the shadow Kabuto.

It hadn’t been hard to find the place again. They went downtown close to where they remembered exiting the shadow world, finding a secluded back alley to make the transition into the darker world. They found themselves in a heavy fog, refracting the light in strange patterns around them and creating muted echoes out of their voices. The light seemed to be brighter to their left so they headed in that direction.

Sasuke strained his eyes to see into the fog, trying to make sure he didn’t trip over anything. His ears swivelled around, searching for any noise that could indicate an approaching foe.

Had he not been focused on the ground, he would have fallen straight into the chasm that appeared suddenly in the pavement in front of them. They circled the gaping hole, but found no way down. They returned to the real world, retracing their steps to where the building was in the shadow world.

This led them to an unassuming office building several storeys high, with a reflective glass exterior and little indication of what was inside. They slipped back into the shadow world, but appeared again on the same cliff, no closer to the distorted tower than before.

Next time they got even closer to the office building, standing right next to it. And still they appeared at the top of the cliff, their destination far below them.

“That’s impossible.” Naruto growled. “How the hell does that make sense?” He glared down at the offending cliff.

“Maybe we’re just not close enough.”

“We were right by the building. How much closer can we get? … How much closer…” His eyes lit up as he suddenly turned to Sasuke. “Hey, we can enter this world from anywhere on the other side, right?”

“I think so.”

“What if we enter from inside the building?”

The two looked at each other. Sasuke was surprised at the idea, even more so because it had come from Naruto.

They raced back to the exit into the real world, eager to try out their theory.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Itachi wanted to smash the piano on its platform in the cafe. He did not have violent tendencies, but he was dangerously close to taking a chair and bringing it down on the offensive mahogany creature. He longed to see it splinter and crack, ivory keys clattering to the ground.

“A large vanilla latte, skim milk.”

He snapped his attention back to the bar, obligingly grabbing a large cup to prepare the beverage as another employee processed the payment, chattering happily with the customer. Itachi did not enjoy working on till – too much talking involved.

He tried to focus on the espresso machine in front of him, and not the man seated at the piano. He gripped the grinder, tamping it as the pianist continued to pluck out the slow melody. A burst of freshly ground beans struck his senses but could not fully distract him from the overbearingly melancholy tune resonating throughout the cafe.

Why play something so sombre? The rain was bad enough, already bringing down everyone’s mood, and now the piano was slowly clawing a hole in his chest.

He thought of the rain falling on Sasuke’s bare skin, hand shaking as he added the ground beans to the espresso machine. The tempo of the music picked up as the machine extracted the essence out of the beans, depositing a fresh shot into the cup. It was a beautiful machine, a Rancilio that Itachi had for three years now. It was like an old friend. He knew all its flaws and how to work it perfectly, roasting to a perfection each handful of beans. The beans themselves were excellent – Columbian, shade-grown with aromatic cocoa notes and low acidity. They were worthy of the espresso machine that turned them into a perfect beverage every time. The machine had never let him down.

 _The way I let him down_. He gripped the cup as he turned around in sync with the music, adding in the steamed skim milk and fresh vanilla bean extract. The piano was reaching a crescendo and Itachi felt sick. He whirled around to grab a lid, pressing it down onto the to-go cup with more force than necessary as the keys tumbled under the pianist’s torturous fingers. The now-frantic tune evoked images of the boy underneath him on the ground, and his traitorous body taking advantage of the 13-year-old. Fucking him.

He passed the drink to the waiting customer, gripping the counter tightly as he tried to calm his racing thoughts. He closed his eyes, but the slowing tune made the sound of the rain more audible, just as it had sounded falling around them last night…

His eyes snapped open and he glanced at his phone – no reply yet. He looked once again toward the entrance. Sasuke had already gone by the time Itachi returned to the cafe, and hadn’t returned yet.

 _Why would he return?_ He pushed that thought aside as he turned back around to prepare the next drink. In the small space behind the bar, amidst the other employees and equipment, his movements were a parody of a dance to the lilting piano. Every time he managed to distract himself from his troubled thoughts, the music or the sound of rain or a desperate glance toward the door would remind him of his mistake.

He shook his head at that thought. _Mistake._ You could move forward from mistakes. Mistakes could be fixed.

_How the hell was he supposed to fix this?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The lobby inside the building was neat and tidy, not luxurious but not threadbare. There were a few elevators at the far end of the well-lit space, tended by a porter. A few office workers streamed in past them, using key cards to access the elevator. They needed to find a secluded spot to go into the shadow world, but the lobby was too well-lit and busy to safely make the transition.

“Can I help you?” The receptionist eyed the two nekos with distaste dripping from her voice. Naruto unleashed his brightest smile on the unpleasant woman as they approached the desk. “We just needed a moment out of the rain to find our way. We got lost.”

“Oh. Where are you trying to go? I can provide directions so you can be on your way.”

Naruto dug around in his pockets, Sasuke looking on in amusement. “I thought I had the address right here … I must have lost it!” He laughed as the receptionist drummed her fingers impatiently on the desk.

Sasuke leaned forward, joining in the charade. “I’m – I’m not feeling too great. Please, ma’am, can I use the bathroom?”

The lady looked at him coolly. “There are no public toilets here.”

“He’s really sick! We were headed to a doctor’s appointment just now. A specialist, downtown.” Naruto leaned in closer to the lady as Sasuke doubled over, “His other doctors don’t know what’s wrong with him, so they’re sending him to this specialist. I hope we’re not so late that they cancel the appointment. He had to wait weeks to get in to see this guy.”

Sasuke groaned in pain as he slid to the ground.

“See, the thing is…” Naruto lowered his voice, “He wets himself.”

_What?_

Sasuke peered upwards, silently transmitting his murderous intent to the blonde.

“ _All_ the time. It just happens all of a sudden. He’ll be like this, then before you know it he’ll be having a splash.”

“Oh…oh my.” The receptionist peered over the edge of the desk at the mortified neko. “Well, I suppose –“ The phone on the desk suddenly started ringing, making the woman jump before she grabbed the receiver. “Yes … yes, sir… Right away.” When she hung up she looked from Naruto to Sasuke and back again, then stood up and backed away. “I’m sorry! I need to attend to something! I’m sorry but I can’t help your friend. I have to ask you to leave.”

“Wait, we just need –” but Naruto’s protest died away as the lady turned and fled down a locked corridor, her message clear: _not my problem._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

“Ow! Ah… I’m sorry!” The blonde took his punches, knowing he had earned them. Sasuke hit him one more time for good measure, then turned back around to glare at the elusive office building.

The rain had soaked his hair, dripping down past the edge of his rain coat onto his clothing. A few hours had passed, and they were disappointed and disgruntled. Naruto gingerly rubbed his arm where Sasuke had railed on him, then rubbed his rumbling stomach. “Let’s go get something to eat, and figure out a way in later.”

“Yeah…” Sasuke glanced at his phone – and froze when he saw Itachi’s message from two hours ago.

_Did you go home? We need to talk._

“What’s wrong?” he looked up to meet Naruto’s concerned gaze.

“I have to go. We’ll have to come back another day.” His friend didn’t question him, only nodded slowly before leading them back to the train station.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke stepped into the cafe, wondering what to say to his brother. He felt absurdly small, like a termite crawling through filth. He glanced toward the coffee bar and met Itachi’s gaze. After a moment, his brother looked away to finish the drink he was making, and Sasuke walked up into the loft to wait for him.

He stood by the window, looking out onto the street below. Weak light filtered through the windows currently being bombarded by rain. His raincoat was still on, dripping onto the polished floor, creating a small puddle. He didn’t know if he should take it off. He imagined Itachi’s face twisting in disgust as he shoved him back outside.

Before long the door opened, Sasuke turning at the noise. Itachi regarded him for a moment, expression unreadable. “I’ll make some tea.”

Well, at least he wasn’t disposing of him right away. He watched his brother as he walked into the kitchen, flicking on the light. He calmly set the kettle, and placed the tea in the pot. Sasuke looked on as his skilled hands tipped the teapot just enough to let a stream of steaming tea pour into the cups, not spilling a single drop. His eyes were focused on their task, face unreadable behind the rising steam.

A thousand scenarios were running through the neko’s head as Itachi set the china cups in their saucers and brought them over to the coffee table. He stood for a moment by the sofa, looking out the window before sighing and turning to look at the younger boy.

Sasuke swallowed, suddenly nervous under the man’s scrutinizing gaze. He was painfully aware of the puddle of water seeping into the floorboards underneath him, and his damp hair plastered to his face. He licked his lips as he searched for his voice. “Aniki…” Itachi waited, but Sasuke couldn’t think of what else to say. What else was there to say? The word encompassed it all.

That word also seemed to break Itachi’s mask. Suddenly he looked tired, more tired than Sasuke had ever seen him. He sat down heavily on the sofa, head in his hand. Sasuke hesitated a moment then let his raincoat drop to the ground, adding to the puddle. He sat next to his brother, watching the steam rise from the cups. He wanted to reach out and touch him, longed for the comfort his touch held, but he had no way of knowing what Itachi was thinking. Was he disgusted? Did he think he was depraved? The priest’s words echoed around his mind.

Instead of reaching for Itachi, Sasuke gripped the teacup, lifting it to his mouth. The liquid was too hot and stung his lips. He held the cup there a moment, wondering if he should take a sip and let it burn him. His lip started to throb under the heat of the cup, as if mocking him, the burning liquid emulating the aching desire on his lips.

Itachi’s hand on his wrist forced the cup away from his mouth. He met his brother’s worried gaze, let him take the teacup from his hands. Itachi frowned as he felt how hot the cup was. “You’ll burn yourself, Otouto.” He looked at the welt forming on Sasuke’s lower lip.

“Kiss it better?” As soon as the words left his mouth he blushed, gulping loudly. Sasuke didn’t know what possessed him – the same desperation from yesterday? Maybe the madness of his life was making him go insane. He took in the look of surprise and horror on the elder’s face, breath caught in his throat as he waited for a reply. _Say it. Just say it. Do you hate me?_

He was not expecting Itachi’s response. “Forgive me, Sasuke. I should not have taken advantage of you.”

Confused, the neko shook his head uncertainly. “You didn’t.” _I needed you._

“You were vulnerable and I asked on impulse. My actions are inexcusable.”

“Who wants to excuse them?” _Vulnerable?_ He was the one that had kissed Itachi. He was the one that took advantage of his elder brother’s kindness, took his desire and twisted it to his own needs.

His lip was still throbbing and the thoughts were too noisy to try to organize. He wanted the comfort of his brother’s arms again, to quiet his thoughts as he always did. Itachi’s quiet voice was adding to the pounding mess in his head and he tried to focus on the words.

“… get changed and I’ll call mother to come pick you up. She’s been worried since you left the service early yesterday.”

Why was he saying such things? He was talking too much. He’s trying to reconstruct his mask, Sasuke realized, as he would at a political meeting. With too many words.

Sasuke flicked him with his wet tail. “Let me stay here.” His voice sounded small, uncertain.

“No.” Itachi’s response was firm, unwavering.

“It’s what you want.” There was more certainty in his words this time. Did he think he didn’t notice the guilty glances, the lingering touches? Didn’t remember the heated look in his eyes when they were younger?

Itachi didn’t deny it. “What I want is of no consequence.”

“Aniki… It’s what I want.” Sasuke watched in amazement as the mask started to crumble again at his words. He thought of all the men whose desires he had learned to play on over the years – to get a gentler client, a reward, an easy night. Could he bring his brother to give him what he needed? After all, all men have their desires, and Itachi was only a man.

“Aniki,” he said again, “Please don’t make me leave.”

Itachi looked away, reaching for the tea. He blew on it gently, cooling the amber liquid. Sasuke watched the battle on his brother’s face as he sipped the tea then set the cup back down. When he leaned toward the elder, he could tell he had won. Itachi reached for him, his hand running through his damp hair and stilling the turmoil in his mind. He shifted closer to him as Itachi’s fingers ghosted across the welt on his lip. His eyes were fixated on the spot as he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Sasuke’s, tongue running across the burn mark.

Sasuke sighed contentedly into the kiss, but when they parted he saw the worry in Itachi’s eyes. “This isn’t right.” There was a tortured look on his face, as if he were in agony.

“Stop worrying, Aniki.” _You worry too much._ “I’m ok. I promise you can’t hurt me.”

Itachi brushed his lips gently across his. “If I ever do, promise me you’ll leave.”

“I promise.” _You could never hurt me._

Sighing desperately, Itachi pressed his lips against Sasuke’s, fingers winding through his hair. He nipped at the injured lower lip, making Sasuke gasp. His tongue slipped into the younger boy’s mouth, and Sasuke could taste the tea lingering on his brother’s tongue as it pressed against his. The desperation in the fervent kiss took his breath away, leaving him gasping when their lips parted. Or maybe that was just the kiss itself.

Itachi pulled away, pressing his forehead to Sasuke’s, eyes closed as he caught his breath. “Go get changed, Otouto. You’ll catch a cold.”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An air of discomfort lingered in the loft during the day. Sasuke could sense a war waging in Itachi. He was just glad he could continue to stay with his brother. Not that Itachi was around much. He was still busy most days.

Under the quiet cloak of night time they indulged in each other, exploring each other’s bodies in ways they had never done before. They would fall asleep with their limbs entwined among the sweaty covers, having sated their desires. In the morning Sasuke woke alone, but content.

Itachi left every night. He would never say where, just that he had business to attend to or people to meet. Sasuke wondered if he went to see his friends and what they were like together. He wanted to go along but Itachi would never allow it. Sasuke recalled the invitation he received from Sasori to attend an art exhibit. Eager to uncover more of Itachi’s secretive life, he convinced the elder to go.

He tried to indulge in the comfort of staying at the loft with his brother, wanted to stay curled in the bed with Itachi for days. But reality inched its way into his brain, sharp tendrils mercilessly tearing away any fantasies of ease and rest. He needed to talk to the priest to gather information on Orochimaru. He had to find a way into that office building downtown to find out who was behind the recent murders.

He tried to push the tasks away, wanting a few more days of peace. But when a third comatose politician passed away and Sasuke saw the news report linking the recent deaths, the need to find the killer became frantic. The names of the dead flashed on the screen as panic started to mount in the little neko…

_Uchiha Yashiro. Uchiha Inabi._

They were in the same political party as his father. Sasuke had seen them at his father’s house, exchanging whispered words. There was no way he could ignore it any more. Someone was targeting his father’s colleagues, his family.

_Is otousan in danger…?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke shifted with the sway of the train. The sun was finally shining but the air conditioning on the train was broken and the train was packed. The lady to his left was futilely fanning herself with a folded newspaper, and the boy to his right had his arm up to grip the rail, the sweat stain under his arm uncomfortably close to Sasuke’s face. He tried to get away from the press of bodies around him, pushing further back against Itachi who was in the corner.

They were headed downtown to the art gallery. The gallery was fairly close to the church – he could slip away and try to get some answers from the priest while he was there. Naruto was also going to meet him at the gallery so they could try to scope out the office building again.

The train turned and someone stumbled back into Sasuke. They apologized, but Sasuke shrunk further back against Itachi, until the elder gripped his shoulder, putting some distance between their bodies again. _Why…?_

Grinning mischievously, Sasuke pretended to stumble backwards with the sway of the train, rocking his hips back purposely. Itachi’s breath hitched as he pressed against him, feeling the growing arousal against his ass. Itachi’s free hand gripped his waist, the other holding onto the pole to steady himself. He glanced around but there was nowhere to escape to. He was pressed into the corner of the cabin, trapped behind his wicked little brother.

Sasuke rocked his hips back again, enjoying Itachi’s discomfort. The little neko looked straight ahead, face neutral as he continued grinding back against his brother’s arousal.

Itachi gasped sharply, drawing a few stares to his flushed face. “Sasuke –” he hissed through clenched teeth. His hand tightened its hold on the boy’s waist, successfully keeping him away and stilling his movements.

But when the train stopped at the next platform, Sasuke shifted closer again amidst the shuffling crowd, this time reaching behind him with his tail to grip at the softening bulge in Itachi’s pants. He looked straight ahead as he slipped his tail past Itachi’s waistband and boxers to wrap around his cock, surreptitiously stroking him back to a full erection, ignoring the bruising grip on his hip and the small pained gasps coming from his brother.

Growling lowly, Itachi pulled the boy back against him. “You’ll pay for that.” The words ghosted against Sasuke’s ear, making him shiver. He pressed his hips against the elder again as if in a dare.

His eyes widened when he felt Itachi’s free hand slide along the waistband of his jeans, under his T-shirt, to the front of his pants. His nimble hand deftly unbuttoned the jeans then slid back behind him. He gripped the boy’s ass, squeezing the flesh through the jeans, before slipping his hand into his pants.

Sasuke smirked when he heard Itachi’s low groan next to his ear. His lack of underwear had caught the elder off-guard. Expecting to feel the thin fabric of boxers, Itachi’s hand instead met the soft flesh of his little brother’s unholy, torturous ass. He recovered quickly from the discovery, fingers slipping along the neko’s crack as he ground his erection against the boy amidst the clueless passengers.

It was Sasuke’s turn to gasp as a finger was pressed inside of him. The rumble of the train swallowed his low moan as a second finger was shoved in and the two slid in and out of him, twisting and turning, reaching, digging, until…

Sasuke’s knees buckled and he fell back against Itachi, breathing ragged as his fingers triumphantly pressed into his sweet spot. The younger raven could feel himself getting hard from the stimulation and was grateful for his long, slightly loose T-shirt.

He could _feel_ Itachi’s smirk pressed into his sweaty hair as he massaged the sweet spot, finger-fucking him relentlessly. He grit his teeth, breathing heavily as a sheen of sweat formed on his face and under his shirt where Itachi was pressing against him. He felt a drop of sweat roll down his lower back to the edge of his butt crack.

“Are you ok dear? You don’t look well.”

Sasuke looked in horror at the elderly lady peering at him in concern. Itachi didn’t even pause as he smiled at the kind lady. “My brother just gets a bit nervous when it’s crowded.” His voice dropped to a low rumble, “Isn’t that right, Sasuke?” He punctuated his name with a particularly vicious jab at his prostate.

“Ah! Ah… y-yes. Th-thank you for your … ah… c-concern.” He had to put an end to this. The lady looked at him in sympathy before turning away.

Sasuke’s cock was aching. He clenched his fists, trembling at the desire to grab his dick and stroke it until he came. He suddenly remembered his tail was still wrapped around Itachi’s own pulsing erection. He unwound it and removed it from his brother’s pants, instead using it to reach around under his own T-shirt and down the front of his unbuttoned pants to his dripping cock.

He let his head fall back against Itachi’s chest as the furry appendage wrapped around his cock and started stroking. He bit his lip to try to stay quiet as he felt his orgasm approach.

Itachi, feeling the tightening around his fingers, smiled cruelly down at the sweating, trembling boy. Then he withdrew his fingers. Sasuke released a small chocked groan as his pleasure was denied, turning his head to glare at the elder, tail pumping frantically under his clothing as he tried to finish.

Instead he closed his eyes, swallowing hard as he forced his tail to stop moving. He couldn’t cum on the fucking train all over his jeans. He _would not_ give his brother the satisfaction of seeing him cum over himself in public.

He tightened the grip of his tail around his cock, willing the pending orgasm away. His balls ached, desperate for release but his dick slowly stopped twitching.

Sighing, he opened his eyes to find Itachi watching him with a small smile. Holding his gaze, he brought his hand to his lips, the two fingers that were inside him glistening slightly. The elder’s smile widened briefly before he sucked the two fingers into his mouth, holding Sasuke’s gaze the entire time.

Sasuke’s mouth hung open as he watched, transfixed. _Oh God no._ Despite the grip of his tail around the base of his cock, the orgasm was torn out of him. He desperately curled his tail around the tip of his cock, letting the fur soak up his cum so he wouldn’t soil his clothes.

If he hadn’t already been leaning against Itachi he would have collapsed onto the ground as his body shuddered with the force of the orgasm.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Itachi let his hand fall to rest lightly on the boy’s waist as his breathing returned to normal. Then he smiled again. “The next stop is ours.”

Sasuke’s drooping eyes flew open in horror as he took in his situation. His pants were unbuttoned under his shirt, he was sweaty, hair plastered to face, his tail wrapped around his softening dick and soaked in cum. He straightened himself out the best he could, hoping there was a bathroom close by on the platform.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I wanted to start and end with a train ride. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I just had to rediscover my muse, took a while. Thank you for reading! Please review, it means the world to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delayed update. I also made a few edits to the end of chapter 11 as I wasn’t happy with how it turned out. I’ve finally got the story back on track now, so I hope you enjoy it! Leave a review if you have some free time.**

**I do not own Naruto or Persona.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The art exhibit wasn’t large but still attracted an impressive crowd. Different works were displayed proudly by their creators in the spacious building. It was near a main train terminal, drawing in foot traffic as people passed through in curiosity.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, it also meant the queue for the loo was rather long. He stood uncomfortably waiting for the bathroom, aware of the sticky substance drying on the tail coiled under his shirt. Itachi stood nearby, face impassive, although Sasuke thought he saw a hint of smugness.

After he cleaned himself up they wandered among the works of art, Sasuke losing himself among the carefully crafted pieces. He had never seen anything like it. So many expressive works and creativity all packed into one small space.

“I’m glad you came,” Sasori smiled when he saw him staring at the wooden sculptures.

“Did you make these?”

“Yes. They were made in memory of someone that was very close to me.” He glanced over to Itachi, who looked on expressionless, betraying nothing of his thoughts.

“What about this?” Sasuke moved to view a small clay sculpture next to the wooden pieces that had caught his eye. It was unpainted, raw clay in the form of a strange bird taking flight.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes, it’s … liberating, somehow. I like that it’s not painted.”

A familiar voice joined them. “Then you have better taste than your brother, hn.” Sasuke turned to the blonde man, scowling slightly at the memory of their last encounter.

But the blonde ignored him, turning instead to regard Itachi. “I never thought I’d see you here. Stooping to our level, hn?”

“I’m accompanying Sasuke.”

 _What the hell happened between these two?_ Sasuke wondered as he felt the tension between his brother and Deidara.

As if sensing an impending disaster, Sasori cut in. “Itachi, it’s good you’re here. An unexpected situation has arisen.” The man paused as he glanced at Sasuke. “A … business opportunity. Shall I show you?”

Itachi looked over to Sasuke briefly before answering, “Will it take long?”

“It may.”

“Sasuke, has Naruto arrived yet?”

Sasuke had a sinking feeling as he checked his phone. He knew his brother was a busy man, but he had hoped to at least spend the afternoon with him. He sent a quick text to the blonde neko. “ _You here yet?”_

 _“20 min away,”_ the reply came back immediately.

Sasuke tried to make his voice sound neutral as he spoke, not wanting to betray his disappointment at being abandoned, “He’ll be here in 20 minutes.”

“Are you ok to head back to the café with Naruto once you’re done?” There was an apologetic note in Itachi’s voice.

Sasuke shrugged, “Yeah.”

“Don’t stay out too late.” With that Itachi followed Sasori out of the exhibit. Deidara made to follow, but paused a moment in front of the clay sculpture, admiring his work.

Sasuke recalled his previous confrontation with the man and the tension he witnessed today, and with his already irritated attitude he spoke before realizing what he was saying. “What’s your problem with my brother?”

Deidara regarded him coolly, “He’s an arrogant prick.” With that illuminating statement and a flick of his hair, he left the raven to his own devices.

 _20 minutes …_ Sasuke looked up the directions to the church – a five minute walk away. He would have enough time to seek out the priest, and finally get some answers. He thought again of telling Naruto, but did not want to bring up more of his past with him. So he set out alone, walking quickly through the crowded streets.

He followed the directions on his phone, and found himself standing at the entrance of the small church. He seemed to freeze at the entrance, willing his body to move but unable to do so.

“Can I help you?” A lady entering the church paused at the entrance next to the petrified neko.

“I need to see the priest.”

“Come in, come in.” The lady ushered him inside, and he slowly followed her into the familiar building. There were a few people scattered among the pews, heads bowed in prayer or gazing up at the stained glass lost to their thoughts.

The woman spoke quietly, so as not to disrupt the hushed atmosphere. “Now, our regular priest has been unwell lately, but I can get you another – ”

“I need to see the priest that did the wedding ceremony three days ago,” Sasuke cut in. _Has it been only three days?_

The woman’s brows drew together in concern. “That’s Father Danzo. As I said, he has not been well.”

 _Danzo_. So that was the name of the devil.

“Please, I just need to speak with him for a moment. Tell him … tell him that Sasuke wishes to see him.”

The woman sighed and regarded the determined look on the young neko’s face. After a moment she acquiesced, nodding and disappearing to the back of the church. She reappeared a few moments later. “Follow me.”

Sasuke followed her down the side aisle, through a doorway leading to a small hallway with a few more doors. He could feel the anxiety rising, and his tail flicked back and forth seemingly of its own accord. The woman stopped in front of one of the doors, knocking quietly.

“Come in,” the voice was muted, but Sasuke still felt a chill at the too-familiar voice. Gripping the doorknob, he entered.

The small office he walked into was a mess. Papers lay scattered, and trays of half-eaten takeout were piled to one side. Empty wine bottles littered the dusty ground. Seated behind a desk, head in his hands, was the priest that still haunted his nightmares.

He lifted his head as Sasuke entered. His sunken eyes were bloodshot and swollen, robes stained and hair a greasy mess. He seemed to have aged 20 years since Sasuke last saw him, hair an ashen gray and wrinkles cutting deep into his skin.

“Boy.”

A tendril of fear threatened to climb up his spine and paralyze the raven, but he fought it away. He needed to focus and remember why he was here. “Where is Orochimaru?”

The man regarded him with tired eyes. “About 20 minutes southeast of Konoha. A small building down a turnoff by a lone Japanese elm tree, on the right side of the road.”

Sasuke stared at the man, shocked. He hadn’t expected it to be that easy.

“However … Orochimaru is not always there. He could be anywhere. Do you seek revenge?” The man continued when Sasuke didn’t reply. “You will not find vengeance. Orochimaru is much too clever to be caught. He can evacuate the premises at a moment’s notice, leaving behind no trace. The building you were kept in is designed to collapse in case of an emergency, to be lost underground along with all its inhabitants. I have given it much thought, and such is my dilemma.”

Sasuke snorted at that. “ _You_ want to bring _him_ to justice?” He looked at the man in disbelief.

Danzo slowly shook his head, gaze cast down, face twisted as if even the simple task of breathing were painful. “I know I have done terrible things. I must repent.” He sighed, a long, shuddering and broken breath. “I will be turning myself in, and offer what information I can to the authorities to help the other children. Although …” his brows drew together in confusion, “I do not know why I have had this sudden will to change. I can only assume the Lord has seen fit to open my eyes at last.”

 _Or maybe I beat the fuck out of you in the shadow world._ Sasuke’s fists were trembling, teeth clenched in anger as he listened to the man’s confession. Before he could respond, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Naruto must be wondering where he was. But he still needed more answers

“Why do you hate my father?”

The old man looked at him with no malice in his eyes, just exhaustion and sorrow. “Your father … and others in his party … they scheme for power. They seek to disrupt the stability of this city for their own gain.”

“So does every other politician.”

Danzo shook his head, “Not by their methods. But I will not burden you with such knowledge. I believe I have harmed you enough already. I pray you find solace and peace one day.” He reached for the phone on his desk.

“What do you mean? What methods?” Sasuke’s voice turned into a growl, while he watched in panicked horror as the man dialled the 3 digits of the emergency number. “Answer me! Does this have something to do with Yashiro’s and Inabi’s deaths?!”

But the man offered him no more answers. “Hello … yes, I would like to turn myself in. … Hm? … Ah, rape and child abuse … very well.” He glanced up at Sasuke, “I suggest you leave.  You may not want to be here for this.”

Sasuke waited a moment, looking at the slumped, defeated old man in front of him. Turning abruptly, he left the small office, walking in a daze through the church and back outside. He leaned against the stone steps outside, trying to catch his racing thoughts. He knew where the compound was. Once there, he would be able to confront Orochimaru at the amusement park in the other world.

And his father … was scheming for power? What exactly was he doing? Why were party members being killed? Who killed them? The thought that his father may be in danger flooded his mind.

Orochimaru could wait. They had to find this killer.

His phone vibrated again, and he answered as he started walking back to the exhibit.

_“Sasuke! Where are you? I’ve been calling for 10 minutes!”_

“I’m on my way.”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The two boys meandered through the exhibit until Sasuke had his fill of artwork. He looked around once more, trying to spot his brother or one of his strange friends, but they were still nowhere in sight. As they left in search of food, they tried to come up with ideas about the killer, but every train of thought lead to a dead end. They just didn’t have enough information. In the end they parted ways, agreeing to meet again the next day.

Sasuke was just stepping back into the loft when his mother called. He realized he hadn’t talked to her since the wedding, and was hit with a wave of guilt. Itachi had reassured her that he was ok, but he should have called her as well.

“Okaasan?”

After ensuring that Sasuke was indeed alright – _Are you eating enough? Make sure you get enough sleep!_ – she told him the reason for her call. “I’m going to help Inabi’s wife clear out his office. Would you like to come? You can see where your father works.” She added sadly, “Or rather, where he practically lives these days.”

Sasuke realized with a start that he had no idea where his father’s office was. _Am I really so out of touch?_ Wanting to find out anything he could about his father’s work in case it led to more clues, he agreed to come along.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The drive downtown took longer than expected due to a traffic jam. When they finally pulled into the parkade at the back of the building, Sasuke looked in disbelief at the area they found themselves in. It was uncomfortably familiar. _No way._

They walked around to the front of the building, and Sasuke stared disbelieving at the entrance. _It’s the same one_. The same building they had tried to get into. The distorted, lavish tower, spiralling high into the sky, ballot boxes at the entrance. He felt panic rising as the pieces fell into place.

The hushed conversations, secretive meetings, the coming election, and party members being killed. At the center of it all this distorted building, the place where his father’s political party worked out of.

They passed unopposed through the lobby, the receptionist smiling a greeting at Mikoto. The porter swiped his card to call the elevator, selecting the right floor. They stepped out into a long hallway featuring a suite of offices.

“Your father’s office is at the end of the hall. He’ll be helping us with Inabi’s things, but why don’t you go wait in there?”

Sasuke nodded and headed down the hall, pausing to look in at the office his mother entered. It was scattered with boxes, and his father was seated on the desk trying to comfort Inabi’s weeping wife. He imagined what his mother would do if something happened to his father.

His throat was tight as he turned away and stepped into his father’s quiet office. It was neat, not a single paper out of place. There was a single photograph on the desk – one of their family, taken ages ago. Nothing else revealed anything of the man that spent his life here.

Sasuke thought of slipping into the shadow world, but brushed the thought aside. There was no knowing what he was up against, and he had no idea how long he would be away. He glanced back out into the hallway to make sure no one else was nearby, then slid open the drawers of his father’s desk. More papers, pens, documents. He sifted through the items until he found what he was looking for – a key card, identical to the one the porter had used in the elevator.

He gripped it tight, smiling slightly as some of the worry of the past few days melted away. They finally had a way in.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mikoto insisted he come back home – _You’ve been at the café for so long!_ – but in the end Sasuke convinced her to drop him off at Itachi’s loft, saying that he was enjoying the time he was getting to spend with Itachi. He omitted details about their newfound relationship, but wondered briefly how his mother would react if she knew.

_She would be disgusted, as she should be. You’re disgusting._

He avoided eye contact as he said goodbye, and trudged through the lounge and up the steps into the loft. Light peeked out beneath the door, announcing Itachi’s presence.

“Did you enjoy the exhibit?” Itachi greeted him as he entered. He was in the middle of a cup of tea, seated at the table.

Sasuke shrugged in response, “It was neat.” Although he tried not to, his words came out clipped.

“Forgive me, Sasuke. I did not expect to be called away.” He abandoned his tea and approached the smaller, pouting raven. “Let me make it up to you.” He placed a gentle kiss at the corner of Sasuke’s pouting lips.

Feeling his frustration melt away, Sasuke leaned into his big brother, enjoying the warmth of the embrace, inhaling his brother’s scent.

Itachi took his hand and led the younger boy to the table, then went to grab a second cup of tea. Sasuke sank gratefully into the chair, exhausted from the day’s activities and the prospect of what awaited him in the shadow world. He wanted to get there as soon as possible.

They sat in silence, steam rising from the cups between them. Sasuke stared distractedly at his brother. The lines on his face seemed to be etched deeper into his skin, and he wondered what had his brother so worried. Yet despite his apparent fatigue, he brightened considerably as Sasuke started telling him about the exhibit in more detail. He described the works he liked in detail, gently prompted by Itachi to continue talking.

Sasuke cautiously brought up what was really on his mind. “After the exhibit, Okaasan took me to see Otousan’s work. They were helping Inabi’s wife.”

At this Itachi looked surprised, then glanced down at his empty cup. “Inabi’s death was tragic and unexpected. I’m glad his wife has our family’s support to help her through this.”

“She didn’t look like she was getting through anything.” Sasuke recalled the woman’s grief-stricken face. “Hey … two Uchiha from the same party died unexpectedly. Do you think that Otousan is in danger?”

Itachi looked up from his cup, “It’s hard to say what could be happening, but we don’t know enough about the deaths to make such an assumption.” He tried to smile reassuringly at the distressed teenager, “I don’t want you to worry about it. The police are investigating and may find some answers.”

_The police are useless in this situation, Aniki…_

Itachi took their empty cups to the sink. “Why don’t you go pick a movie for us to watch?” He said, trying to distract the boy from his thoughts.

“Really?!” Sasuke’s face brightened instantly, and he rushed to the TV to flick through the available options. Choosing was always difficult, but he found he didn’t really care what they were watching as long as he got to spend time with Itachi.

He made his selection as Itachi joined him on the futon. But as the movie started playing it was evident he was much more interested in the younger boy than the TV screen.  His hands threaded through his raven spikes, petting the pointed ears, then moved down to his waist. They creeped up underneath his shirt, rubbing small circles against his smooth skin. Sasuke felt his pulse quicken under his ministrations, which made it impossible to even pretend to be interested in the movie. But it was a welcome distraction from his thoughts.

Right when the touches were turning into heated kisses, Itachi’s phone rang. He froze and they both looked toward the offending object.

_Not now! Don’t answer…_

But after only a moment Itachi reached forward and answered. Sasuke couldn’t make out what the voice on the other end was saying, despite straining both sets of ears.

“Yes … right now?” At this Itachi glanced up at Sasuke. “Yes, understood.” With a sigh he hung up and Sasuke’s hopes sunk.

“You have to leave?”

“Forgive me. We’ll have to finish the movie another time.”

“Another time … you’ve been saying that a lot lately,” he pouted. Sasuke knew he had no right to complain. His brother was busy with his business, he knew, and was caring for both of them through his hard work. But he still felt dejected at having been turned away twice in once day.

“I know, but soon I will have much more free time.” He gave Sasuke a quick kiss. “Don’t go anywhere.”

And suddenly Sasuke was alone again with only his thoughts and softening erection.

He fingered the key card in his pocket, and thought of calling Naruto. They could go tonight. After all, Itachi wasn’t home, so he wouldn’t know that he was out this late. His brother would probably be out all night anyway. And even if he did come home, it was already late so they would just go to bed. It wasn’t like they would hang out.

_He only wants you for one thing._

“Shut up!” He stood abruptly as he realized he had just screamed to himself out loud. _I need to get out of here_. Right now he would gladly face his brother’s wrath for leaving late at night rather than deal with the pressing silence around him, ricocheting his thoughts around. Mind made up, he dialled Naruto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The wind had picked up as the sun sank in the sky, and the street lights flickered to life. Pedestrians shuffled past the two teenaged boys standing across the street from their destination. They waited anxiously, watching each person leave the building. Finally they spotted the receptionist leave for the day, swiping her card as she left which changed the light by the door from green to red. She drew her coat close around her as a shield against the wind as she walked away.

They carefully made their way across the street, and Sasuke held his breath as he held up his father’s key card to the red sensor by the door. It changed to green and the door clicked. The two nekos exchanged an excited smile before heading into the building.

The lobby was deserted, but undoubtedly there would be some sort of security in the place. They stood in the darkness near the door, listening for any sounds from security personnel, but there was only the occasional electronic beeping and mechanical whirring of the devices in the building. They walked out into the lobby, ensuring there really was no one there.

“Ready?”

Naruto nodded, then the world lurched around them.

When they opened their eyes, they were standing among the splintered pavement in front of the extravagant building that had evaded them for so long. They ducked quickly behind a rock jutting out of the ground as queues of shadows shuffled forward.

“We made it!” Naruto glanced back at the large cliff rising behind them, then forward to the entrance of the building, where their answers lay.

They made their way forward cautiously, dodging behind ballot boxes when the milling shadows had their backs turned. Sasuke caught sight of the name on the ballot, with a sudden painful tightening in his chest.

 _Uchiha Fugaku_.

All this … was his father’s distortion?

With mounting panic he followed Naruto as he dashed into the building, ducking around a corner as they viewed their surroundings.

There was no denying it any longer. Banners hung along the walls, _Uchiha_ proudly displayed on the red fabric, adorned with their family crest.

“Uchiha Fugaku …. That’s your dad, isn’t it?”

“…Yeah.” Sasuke was finding it difficult to speak.

“How is he involved in all this?”

He remembered Danzo’s words, but didn’t want to bring that up with Naruto. “I don’t know … but I think this killer will definitely target him too.”

“… We’ll stop them.”

Sasuke nodded his agreement, glad that the blonde was with him right now. “I think … whatever’s causing the distortion here, it’s involved with the upcoming election. If we can get rid of the distortion, maybe the killer will leave everyone else alone.” If they could stop his family from whatever they were scheming, the killer would have no reason to target them anymore.

Right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They made their way down the main hallway, and found themselves in a large hall. Sasuke felt choked as he looked around at the lavish décor. Shadows in suits wandered among cascading fountains and tables filled with extravagant foods. Glass elevators at the back whizzed up and down with guests. Was this what his father strived for?

Naruto gaped up at the elevators that seemed to rise endlessly. “How many floors … ?”

Sasuke recalled that the building went all the way up into the clouds. “A lot.”

“I hope your dad isn’t on the top floor.”

 _Your dad_. Hearing Naruto say it out loud made Sasuke flinch. Suddenly their task seemed even more unbelievable. They had to defeat his father’s shadow…

“Knowing my dad, he probably is.”

They deliberated over whether they should run across the floor to the elevators, but decided there was no way they could get through all the shadows.

“I guess we’re taking the stairs.”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They made steady progress upwards. There were security guards patrolling the stairwells, forcing them to duck out onto the floors when they heard one approaching. The floors were all different. Some held offices, others grand ballrooms or halls. But they were all adorned with his family name.

A few times they had nowhere to escape on the stairwell, forcing them to take on the security guards. There were never more than two at once, posing no challenge to their Personas.

Sasuke’s legs were starting to burn as they continued their ascent. How many floors had they scaled? He had lost count. Yet he kept up his pace, his goal pushing him on. He would rid his father of his distortion. He would bring back the father they had once, long ago, before he became obsessed with politics. Maybe then he would stop pushing Itachi so hard, and his brother could move back home and they would all live together again –

His musings were interrupted as all hell broke loose. The lights in the stairwell flashed red and the sound of sirens filled the air. Sasuke looked over to Naruto, who had frozen halfway up a step, just as shocked.

_“Security breach. Begin lockdown protocol.”_

Screeches echoed loudly in the concrete stairwell, coming from both above and beneath them. They ran up to the next landing, pulling open the door and rushing through –

– right into another group of swirling shadows. Jumping back in shock, Kirin blocked the sudden onslaught of blows as Kyuubi leapt behind the shadows, tails striking out before they had a chance to turn around. Enough of them fell that the nekos could race ahead, but the rest of the shadows followed close on their heels.

An elevator was on the other side of the room. The room itself was a maze of cubicles, some shadows still seated at desks typing away aimlessly.

They reached the elevator and eagerly pressed the call button. A mechanized voice informed them, “ _Please proceed to the stairwell. The elevator is locked down.”_

“Shit.” Naruto turned to look at the shadows hurtling towards them. “We have to get back to the stairs.”

Sasuke noticed his hands were shaking. What was going on? Why had the security system been triggered? Was his father alright?

Naruto dragged him to the side and they began running. They led the shadows around the cubicles to try to clear a way back to the stairs. As they wove in between the tall dividers, more shadows crept out in front of them only to be dodged or struck down by their Personas. Amidst all the fighting and turning, before they knew it they were lost among the towering cubicles.

“I think it was this way!”

“ _Baka!_ We just came from that way!”

“Fuck. Let’s try this way then! What if there are still shadows on the stairs?”

“We have no other choice!”

They continued dashing through the twisting maze, hoping to see a way out. A sharp tug on his shirt halted Sasuke. He spun around – Naruto had grabbed him and stood pointing down an aisle. Sasuke followed his gaze – the symbol for a fire escape was brightly lit above a window.

They raced down the aisle with their destination in sight. Shadows clambered out of their cubicles as they passed, following the boys.

When they reached the window they could see the fire escape on the other side, but the lever that releases the window wouldn’t budge.

“Fuck!” Sasuke turned back around, watching their two Personas block the aisle against the horde of shadows. He pounded against the window helplessly. Maybe they could break the window –

“Move!” He turned to see Naruto pick up a potted plant, and stepped out of the way as he swung the heavy clay pot at the glass. The pot shattered to pieces but left a spiderweb crack in the window. Gritting his teeth, Naruto aimed his elbow at the crack.

The leather of his jacket absorbed most of the impact, but some of the glass still found its way through the fabric. He ignored it as he punched out the rest of the glass before the two clambered through.

Sasuke’s bare shoulder caught on a shard of glass, slicing deep as he leapt through. He winced in pain but ignored it as he landed onto the metal platform outside.

Warm blood ran down his arm, the sound of sirens and screams filled the air as red lights flashed from the window behind them. But all was forgotten for a moment as they looked past the flimsy railing of the fire escape.

Fog swirled all around them, and when Sasuke looked up he could see the clouds a few flights above them. The ground was barely visible from this height, a blur of blinking lights and moving shadows. A shadow Tokyo. The view held them both captivated.

Pulling out of his reverie, Sasuke turned to Naruto who was still staring downwards, mouth agape in awe. “Come on, let’s go.” Naruto’s gaze snapped up to meet his, and Sasuke took solace in the determination he saw there. He looked up at the clouds. They were almost there.

As they made their way up, the shadows followed them onto the fire escape, their heavy footfalls causing the flimsy metal structure to shake. The wind was howling around them as they ascended into the clouds, making the steps creak in protest.

The boys raced ahead, focusing on the slippery metal steps as the clouds left their condensation on every surface. They used their tails to help grip the railing while navigating the treacherous steps, until they finally reached a dead end. The stairs went no further, and the boys were faced with another window.

But it had already been smashed open.

_How…?_

They cautiously climbed through, finding themselves in a large, ornate chamber. Rich mahogany covered the walls, adorned with gold filigree. A large desk sat in the centre of the room.

 _A reception room_ , Sasuke realized. And completely empty. Where were the shadows?

Both nekos were on edge in the abandoned room. They cautiously walked past the reception desk, following a large staircase behind the desk that led upwards…

… and upwards.

“How many more fucking stairs?” Even Naruto was tiring.

The stairs criss-crossed in arches above the reception hall, leading up to a golden door set at the very top of the building. That door … his dad had to be there.

The shadows had clambered through the window behind them and were following them up the steps. Sasuke glanced up again toward the doorway, a sudden movement catching his eye.

The door had opened and shadow guards were headed downwards –

– before they were taken out by what looked like a barrage of small explosions.

“Did you see that?!” Naruto cried out in surprise.

A moment later the source of the explosions came into view – a masked man running up the steps toward the golden doorway, with a giant white bird hovering above him.

_It can’t be…!_

“The killer,” Naruto’s growl finished his thought. Three more masked men ran after the first man, their own Personas hovering above them. One seemed to be a giant wooden puppet, another resembled a shark, and the last one a ghastly apparition enveloping the entire group.

_No … they were so close …_

“Hey! Assholes!” Naruto’s infamous loud voice echoed around them, stopping the others on the stairs arching above them. The boys raced ahead. The men seemed to talk quickly and quietly a moment before continuing their ascent. “Hey! Stop!” They ignored Naruto’s shouts.

“Stop!” Sasuke desperately cried out, not knowing what else to do. One of the masked men paused and looked back down towards them. He seemed to hesitate a moment before turning and disappearing behind the golden doors.

Crying out in frustration and panic, the boys raced up the steps after the murderers. The bright door was finally right ahead of them. They just had to stop those men from killing his father’s shadow. Flashes of light and shouts reached them as they approached the open doorway and ran through.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for taking the time to review the last chapter! It really helps motivate me and I love hearing your feedback.**

**I do not own Naruto or Persona.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Heaving a sigh, Mikoto sat down gratefully at the kitchen table. Two pots lay simmering on the stove and the kitchen was sweltering. Sweat beaded her forehead as she gazed absently out the windows. Summer was in full swing, and even the night air was warm. She thought wistfully of laying outside in the dark, toes curled in the grass, maybe with a drink in hand…

The sound of the timer drew her back to her feet. No time for sitting, let alone lying around outside. Meals needed to be prepared for the continuous stream of guests they had been receiving, the floors swept and mopped, the front room tidied. There had been so many people trudging though the house these days, and the house of the party leader needed to maintain a certain appearance.

Mikoto shook her head as she thought of the party’s affairs, many of which sat uneasy with her. But soon it would be over, one way or another. The election was just around the corner, right around the time of Sasuke’s birthday. Fugaku may be busy but she had made it clear she _would_ be celebrating. It was his first birthday since coming back home. She had already planned her shopping trip to prepare everything.

She glanced at her phone lying on the counter as she turned off the stove. She continually had the urge to phone her youngest – _her baby_ – but fought it off. She knew he would feel embarrassed by having his mother fret over him. Besides, he was with Itachi. She knew with certainty he would look after him, as he had done since the boy was born. She was glad they were spending so much time together. Sasuke had always been so attached to his big brother.

She looked at the time, frowning. Rather than call Sasuke, she instead dialled her husband’s office. When he wasn’t at home meeting with people, he was constantly at the office these days. She wondered if he had even stopped for supper. Night had already fallen and she hadn’t heard from him all day. The phone continued to ring until the voicemail kicked in.

Maybe he wasn’t near his office phone. She tried his cellphone, knowing Fugaku always answered. He knew she only called his cell phone if she needed to speak with him urgently. But again there was no answer, just his voice in the pre-recorded voicemail response. With a furrowed brow and mounting worry, she tried again, to no avail.

Mikoto stood frozen in the kitchen, dread grabbing a chokehold on her. He had been under so much stress lately – what if he had a heart attack? Then there were the whispers about Yashiro and Inabi’s deaths – “ _you don’t think they were murdered, do you?”_

The Uchiha matriarch abruptly turned and grabbed her coat and keys, stepping out into the night in search of her husband.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke and Naruto ran through the golden doorway and found themselves in a large circular chamber. Its golden walls were interspersed with floor-length windows but the view was obscured by the clouds below them. The proud Uchiha family crest adorned the walls. An explosive device suddenly hit one of the crests, creating a crater in the golden wall and shattering the adjacent window.

Amidst the falling shards of glass the four masked men surrounded a shadow that resembled Sasuke’s father.

“Otou – !” His cry was cut off as Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth.

“If you call him that, they’ll know who you are!”

 _Of course_. The killers would be able to find him in the real world if they knew Fugaku was his father. Sasuke cursed his stupidity and recalled Orochimaru, Kabuto and Danzo’s shadows, who all recognized him by voice and appearance despite the mask he wore. If his father’s shadow recognized his voice his identity would undoubtedly be revealed to the others.

Luckily the shadow was occupied with the continuous onslaught of attacks from the four men’s Personas and didn’t hear him. But his cry had caught the attention of the men, who turned towards them. Two of them started walking in the direction of the boys, their Personas in tow, while the other two men remained to fight the shadow.

 “You brats should have turned back when you had the chance, hn.”

 _Where have I heard that voice before?_ Sasuke racked his memory but couldn’t place it. He spoke just loud enough for the two men to hear, the sounds of battle preventing his voice from carrying across to the other side of the room. “You have to stop! You don’t have to kill him!” Sasuke spoke rapidly, earnestly. “Whatever he’s done, it can be stopped by destroying the distorted part of his shadow.” There were too many of them to fight, so they had to try to get through to them another way. He just hoped his father’s shadow would last long enough.

The blonde man seemed amused, smile visible beneath the mask covering the upper half of his face. The mask itself looked like a piece of machinery, metal eyepiece slowly rotating as he viewed the two boys. The other man’s face was completely hidden by a wooden mask, revealing nothing of his emotions.

“What are you babbling on about, hn?” The blonde man’s voice held a note of disdain. “If you get in our way, I’ll blow you sky-high, hn!”

“Like I said, if you’re trying to stop whatever he’s planning, you can do it without killing him. If you free his shadow instead of killing it, he’ll come clean!”

“Maybe he will, maybe he won’t, hn.” He turned to his red-headed partner. “Danna, how about I blow them up, hn?”

“Why would we lie, asshole?!” Naruto cut in.

Sasuke looked on helplessly as his father’s shadow took another hit, and suddenly it morphed into a towering creature with glowing red eyes.

“Even if you speak the truth,” the man with the wooden mask spoke evenly, “We have a task to complete. We cannot take chances by allowing this man to live. Whoever you are, you are in the middle of something you do not understand.”

“I understand that you’re going to kill him! You’re murderers!” Sasuke spoke frantically, but felt his hope slowly slipping away.

The man in the wooden mask continued calmly, “This is far greater than one life, far greater than you or me. I will give you the chance to turn around, go back, and refrain from disrupting us again.” At this the blonde man turned to his companion, protesting that they should kill the boys.

They were out of options. How long would his father last? How could they get through to these people?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Itachi thought for a moment he recognized those voices as they were running up the stairs. But he decided it must be his mind deceiving him. And yet he couldn’t help glancing again at the newcomers. They were on the other side of the room, too far away to make out many details. Sasori and Deidara were handling them. He and Kisame were focused on their task of destroying the creature in front of them.

He was glad the shadow had morphed into something unrecognizable. He had known what was awaiting him, but even so he had felt a sudden uncertainty when he saw his father’s likeness. His face was younger, bringing back memories of the man that raised him.

Just as well now that he had turned into a red-eyed monstrosity. Susanoo and Samehada pressed forward in their assault. The shadow was powerful, demanding his full attention, like its counterpart in the real world. He could neither afford to be distracted by the two new Persona wielders, nor by any reservations he may have had about their current target.

There was no turning back from this. Itachi steeled his resolve and readied his next attack.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke’s voice was a low growl as he spoke to Naruto, eyes fixed on the two arguing men, “If we defeat the shadow first, we might have a chance.”

Sasuke recalled his fight with Danzo. When the shadow’s distortion was lifted, the entire twisted world it had created had disappeared with it. He felt a glimmer of hope as he looked at Naruto’s determined face. If they freed the shadow before these men killed it, the tower would cease to exist and they would be hurtled back into the real world.

“This entire place would disappear, I think. It may be the only chance we have.”

Naruto nodded once, “Then I’ll distract these two jerks. You go save your old man.”

Even though his heart was pounding, Sasuke didn’t hesitate. He ran past the two distracted men and across the room. He heard an angry shout behind him followed by the searing heat of flames, but he didn’t stop to look back.

The other two men were focused on the shadow and didn’t notice him approaching. Kirin leapt forward and shot a blade of lightning through the shark-like Persona.

The masked men and their Personas whirled around, leaving themselves open to an attack from behind. The shadow Fugaku swung forward a hand with razor-sharp claws into the other humanoid Persona – a red figure wielding a large sword and shield.

“You handle the shadow. I’ll deal with the kid,” the taller of the two men spoke. His mask was reminiscent of a shark, matching his Persona. The other man’s face was fully covered by a white cat mask with a red triangle coming down the forehead. He turned back around to face Fugaku’s shadow as the shark man sent his Persona to attack Sasuke.

The raven neko stayed silent as he dodged out of the way, wary of giving himself away. The shark Persona wore down on Kirin, while the red spectre continued to tear away at the weakening shadow. Sasuke thought desperately of what to do. His only option was to wait until the shadow was almost defeated, then somehow stop the other man from dealing the killing blow.

On the other side of the room, Kyuubi’s tails whipped back and forth furiously, reflecting the blonde neko’s rage. _Who the hell do these guys think they are, killing whoever they want?!_

The white bird swooped overhead, dropping explosives down around them and creating little craters in the tiled mosaic floor. The other Persona, a giant wooden puppet, lunged forward, rattling towards the boy. But Kyuubi jumped in front of him, absorbing the impact from the attack. Naruto winced as he felt his Persona’s pain. Before it could recover, another barrage of bombs fell around them, Kyuubi’s swirling tails blocking Naruto from their impact. He could feel his Persona weakening against the relentless attack.

He looked towards his friend, noticing he was still occupied with the shark Persona. Fugaku’s shadow was shrinking back down to its normal size, flickering as its distortion struggled to keep its hold. It would only be able to take a few more hits.

The man with the cat mask pressed his attack, while Sasuke was kept occupied by the shark Persona. His father’s shadow was morphing back and forth, and would not last much longer. He just needed an opening so he could strike the last blow before the other man. The sounds of battle echoed in the golden room as the two nekos realized they were facing impossible odds.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke’s relationship with his father hadn’t been without strife. The boy longed for the recognition Fugaku bestowed on the elder son. He would proudly show him his drawings and paintings, pudgy face hopeful, too young to understand what Fugaku valued in Itachi.

As he aged he understood that his brother was more intelligent than him, and better at speaking with people. He always seemed to know what to say to their father’s colleagues, and that always made Fugaku beam with pride. Sasuke tried talking to his dad’s coworkers too, but his earnest statements were only met with amused chuckles and an embarrassed shake of his father’s head.

The little raven focused in class, studying hard to get perfect grades. He brought his report cards home with pride, beaming at the prospect of showing his father. He was always left wondering what he had done wrong, what _more_ he could do, after his father’s quick perusal of the papers and subsequent dismissal.

Seasons continued to change, and he began wondering if it was because he had cat ears and a tail, and his brother didn’t. There was no shortage of bullying of nekos at school, and he had even heard some parents had the extra body parts cut off their children. If his father didn’t like them, why hadn’t he gotten them removed? Sasuke pulled at the hated ears, yanked on the tail that refused to come out, staring at himself in the mirror with growing disgust.

 _“Why does Otousan hate me?”_  His question, whispered under the blankets, caught his brother off guard.

_“He doesn’t hate you. Why would you think that, Otouto?”_

_“All he ever cares about is … is you.”_

_“That’s not true. He’s just very busy.”_ The words meant to reassure him left him unconvinced.

One of their uncles came to visit. Sasuke didn’t like him because he always said it was a shame he wasn’t more like Itachi, and even though Sasuke knew it was true it still hurt to hear it. That day he told Sasuke about how his father wanted to have the surgery done when he was a baby, but their mother wouldn’t allow it.

So he took matters into his own hands. If his father hated him because he looked different from Itachi, he would fix it. _How hard can it be?_ The scissors trembled in his hands. _Other kids have had theirs cut off. If they can do it so can I. It will only hurt for a little bit._

It was his brother who found him, blood streaming down his face from the cut on his pointed ear. He was choking back his tears, teeth clenched as he prepared for another cut, when the scissors were snatched out of his bloody hand.

The wound required stitches and Itachi missed a meeting that afternoon because he went to the hospital with him. Their father wasn’t very happy about that, but Itachi told Sasuke not to worry. He kissed his ears, reassuring him that they loved every part of him. Sasuke didn’t believe him.

Itachi and mother got angry at the nurse that told Sasuke they could surgically remove the body parts if Sasuke didn’t want them.

When he got home he sat alone on the swing hanging from the tree in the backyard. He remembered their father made it when he and Itachi were smaller. The back door opened and he was surprised to see father walking towards him. The boy hung his head, staring at the ground, and wondered if his father was still angry because he made Itachi miss the meeting today.

He was surprised when his father’s calloused hand lifted his chin, and he inspected the stitches on his ear. There was a hard look in his eyes, and Sasuke was terrified.

_“What possessed you to do this?”_

_“I thought … no one like them so I thought … it would be better if I got rid of them.”_

The elder sighed, and Sasuke thought he looked tired. _“You’re an Uchiha, no matter how you were born. You need to act like one. You’ll always be a target. You can’t let them get to you.”_

Sasuke nodded. Suddenly ashamed of his weakness and his actions, he lowered his head.

_“Hold your head up. You’re my son. Don’t ever forget that.”_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A particularly close explosion left Naruto’s ears ringing and world spinning. As he struggled to get his bearings, enveloped by Kyuubi’s protective form, he thought dazedly what it would be like to have a father. His had died when he was too young to remember. He had Jiraiya who treated Naruto like his own son, but even so Naruto had often wondered what being with his real father would have felt like.

Seeing Sasuke risk everything to save his father, Naruto realized he would do the same for Jiraiya. The bond he had with his godfather was just as precious as any formed by blood. Naruto felt a burning rage in his veins as he thought of someone taking that away from him.

Kyuubi seemed to feed off his renewed resolve. Its tails started spinning as a shimmering ball of bright energy gathered at their tip. His two opponents braced their Personas for the new attack, but it never came.

The nine-tailed fox bounded across the room, quick on its four feet, before slamming the ball of energy into the shark Persona.

The redheaded man immediately sent his wooden puppet lunging towards Naruto who was left defenceless. He braced himself before the impact, but even so the breath was knocked out of him as he was slammed into the wall and fell to his knees.

The blond man with his mechanized mask was staring across the room and laughing at the shark man, who scowled and recovered his Persona rapidly to push back Kyuubi.

But the fox’s attack had given Sasuke the opening he needed. As soon as Kyuubi slammed into the shark, the boy had instantly turned and ran with Kirin to his father’s struggling shadow. The man with the cat mask readied his final blow, his Persona raising its sword over the shadow. Sasuke slammed into the other man, tackling him to the ground in an attempt to distract him from the battle. As the same time Kirin reached the shadow, lightning dancing along its blade as it swung down.

The shadow’s screech reverberated in the golden room. Sasuke tried to see what had become of it but the masked man had managed to pin him to the ground, knee pressing painfully into his back  and hand gripping his bloody arm behind his back. Before he could fight back the entire building began to shake. The glass windows shattered, their shards disintegrating as they fell. The floor started to crumble and give way beneath them.

The weight was lifted off his back and Sasuke quickly got to his feet. The boys’ Personas leapt to their sides, wrapping them in a protective embrace as the tower started to disappear and they began to fall. As he plunged downward, Sasuke saw the white bird Persona carrying the other men away from the tower, wings flapping as they escaped to safety.

A large glowing circle had appeared around the base of the crumbling tower, similar to the doorways that lead out of the shadow world. The circle was slowly closing as the world rebuilt itself, filling in the empty space left by the vanishing tower. Pavement and shrubs reappeared that were identical to their counterparts in the real world.

Sasuke remembered plunging to the ground with Danzo’s shadow, and tumbling out onto the churchyard. He must has fallen through a similar portal, torn into existence when Danzo’s distortion faded. The raven closed his eyes, letting Kirin shield him from the falling debris as they plummeted downward. He felt their fall slow down as they reached the glowing circle and passed through to the real world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke slammed heavily onto pavement, crying out as his shoulder and hip took the brunt of the impact. He only fell from a few feet above ground, but the impact still left him sore.

A moment later Naruto appeared in the same manner, cursing as he fell in a mess of blonde hair and orange fur. The boys shook themselves off then took a moment to catch their breath in the warm summer breeze. They were outside the office building, the street deserted at this hour of night.

Sasuke took stock of his injuries. He was sore from the blows Kirin had taken and there was a deep gash on his shoulder from the broken window. Blood was still dripping down his arm. He noticed Naruto’s arm near the elbow had several cuts and the blonde was rubbing his back.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” the blonde glanced towards the building. “Did he make it?”

Sasuke shook his head. “I don’t know. I didn’t see him at the end, before the tower collapsed.” He fished out his phone then hesitated. His stomach was twisted into a knot at not knowing, but at the same time it was too late at night to call without raising suspicion. Their answer would have to wait until morning.

The exhausted boys trudged back to the loft, which was closer than Naruto’s or Sasuke’s house. Itachi wasn’t home yet. After tending to their wounds and cleaning themselves up, Naruto collapsed onto the couch and Sasuke onto the bed, and they fell into a fitful slumber.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sound of the door opening woke Sasuke. He stumbled out of the bedroom, stiff from yesterday’s battle. Itachi had paused halfway through the living room, looking down at Naruto’s slumbering form, before glancing up towards Sasuke.

 _He was out all night?_ The elder raven looked terrible. His face was blanched of all colour and dark shadows circled his sunken eyes. His lips were set in a thin, tense line, but he tried to curl them into a smile to greet his younger brother.

“Aniki!” Sasuke’s eyes were wide with worry, tail tucked. “What happened?”

But Itachi walked past his brother, pressing two fingers to the younger’s forehead as he passed by. “Let me shower first, Otouto. I need to talk to you afterwards.”

 _What’s happened?_ Worry gnawed at his stomach.

He shook Naruto awake, who blinked up at him blearily. As memories of the night returned, he sat up abruptly. “Your dad! Is he ok?”

“Quiet! Itachi’s home.” He glanced toward the bathroom, but the sound of water running assured him his brother wouldn’t have heard. “I’ll call right now.”

He dialled home but only got the answering machine. Where were his parents?

Before they could wonder about it for too long, the bathroom door opened and Itachi walked out, towel wrapped around his hips. The warm shower had put some colour back into his face. He left a trail of water drops on the floor in his wake, sliding from his wet hair down his body. The elder seemed to almost be in a trance as he walked to the bedroom, not acknowledging the presence of either of the boys.

“What’s wrong with him?” Naruto’s voice was hushed.

“I don’t know. He just got home.”

Itachi re-emerged in a t-shirt and loose-fitting cropped pants, wet hair soaking into his clothing. He walked past the anxiously waiting boys into the kitchen, movements mechanical as he turned on the kettle and prepared a cup of tea. Only when he had taken a satisfying sip from the steaming cup did he look at the two boys.

“Forgive me, Sasuke, I did not intend to stay out so late. I was on my way home when Okaasan called.” He paused and took a sip. “Otousan is not well.”

Sasuke felt his heart clench. “What do you mean? What happened to him?”

 “Okaasan couldn’t get a hold of him last night, so she went to his office. He was…” Itachi paused as he chose his words, “…not his normal self, so she called me.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

“He wouldn’t leave the office, wasn’t answering his phone, and wouldn’t respond to our questions. Even now, he is barely speaking to anyone and only just agreed to be seen by a doctor.”

So he was still conscious. Relief washed over Sasuke, before Itachi’s words sunk in. He remembered the priest, the disarray in his office and his tired, defeated figure.

“Will he be ok? What did the doctor say?”

Itachi shook his head, “I don’t know. The only thing he has said so far is that he’s sorry. He hasn’t said what for. Okaasan will let me know once she knows more.”

They sat in silence after that, the only sound the clink of the teacup, until the quiet was broken abruptly by Itachi’s phone. He answered quickly, “Okaasan.”

After a quick conversation he stood up. “He’s headed back home. Physically he’s fine, and he wants to be home right now.” His brows drew together, “He’s also called for a press conference. The reporters are already on their way.”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Uchihas’ hopes for the coming election were destroyed. The news created a sensation. It spread like fire through the city and sparked conflict within the party. Other members denied the claims, but it was hard to believe when the head of the party had issued a public confession and apology.

Bribery, extortion, espionage, criminal affiliations, even whispers of a planned assassination. The party was steeped in corruption in their bid for power, and Fugaku had confessed to it all during a live broadcast.

Two days had passed, but the Uchiha household was still plagued with reporters trying to interview Fugaku. After the confession, however, Fugaku withdrew into his house and did not plan to emerge anytime soon. The police were investigating the party’s crimes and had already taken all the documentation and information Fugaku had to offer, and in return offered leniency in the event of civil prosecution.

It was likely for the best that he stayed in the safety of his home, as angry party members joined the reporters outside the modest suburban house.

Itachi and Sasuke had stayed to support their parents. Their father had mostly secluded himself, stating that he needed time to reflect. He had let both of them know he was grateful for their help. He even apologized to Itachi for all the pressure he had placed him under when he was in the party.

His sudden change of heart remained a mystery and was no small topic of public interest. As the press dug deeper into the activities of the party and the life of its former leader, the story of his youngest son four years ago also resurfaced, as well as the decision of his eldest son to abruptly leave the party, despite having a bright and promising political career.

And so the boys also became topics of interest for the reporters, who clamoured for answers to their questions.

Itachi could tell his brother was worn down. The probing questions about his disappearance had been the last straw for Itachi. After seeing the tormented look on the young raven’s face, he had promptly called their uncle in the police force who took care of the crowd, albeit a bit heavy-handedly, aided by a sudden downpour. He knew they would return before long, but at least they would get a moment of peace.

 _They’re gone for now_ , Sasuke thought gratefully. The prying questions were wearing down on him and he felt that he was nearing the limits of his patience.

Naruto had come and gone over the past two days to support his friend. He could tell he was on edge. “How about we get out of here?” Some time away from the cameras and microphones would be welcome, even though the rain was coming down in torrents.

 “Come stay with me until this blows over,” Itachi suggested to the neko. While he was worried about the younger’s wellbeing, he was also frustrated that they had to restrain themselves in the presence of their parents. He was craving a taste of the younger raven, fingers twitching every time his body brushed close to his. He longed to sneak into his brother’s bedroom under cover of night, but it was too risky with both their parents home and sleeping lightly due to all the stress. So instead he spent his tortured nights staring at the wall that divided their bedrooms.

He omitted this from their current conversation. “Otousan wants to be alone for now, and Okaasan has Aunt’s help if she needs it. Uncle will also keep an eye out in case the crowd gets too big.”

It was a good idea, and a welcome one. The boys made their preparations, said their goodbyes, and headed out amidst the downpour, umbrellas in hand. They decided to stop for ramen – in no small part encouraged by Naruto – before continuing to the café where Naruto would await his godfather.

The ramen shop was a warm haven in the blustering storm. They savoured the warm, spicy broth, Itachi watching with a small smile as Naruto tried to distract Sasuke from his gloomy thoughts.

“Your birthday’s coming up soon, isn’t it?” A bright smile accompanied his words. “What do you want to do?”

“Nothing.”

“We have to do something! You only turn fourteen once, and besides…” Naruto suddenly looked serious, “It’s your first birthday since you’ve been back. And we’re going to make it the best one!”

He was met with silence as the painful, taboo topic resurfaced. Sasuke gripped his warm bowl, appetite lost. How long was this going to keep on affecting him like this? He glanced up and saw the looks on his brother’s and Naruto’s face, and was hit with a wave of guilt. He always brought them down.

Standing abruptly, he stepped away from the table, “I’m finished. I’ll go wait outside.”

Itachi quietly got up to pay for their meal, while Naruto joined Sasuke outside. The two nekos watched the rain, standing under the awning as they waited for Itachi.

“When should we go back to the shadow world? Those killers are still out there. And we still have to find the assholes that kidnapped you.”

“Why do you keep bringing that up?” Sasuke bristled.

“It happened, you can’t avoid it forever. You were the one that wanted my help in the first place, against that Kabuto creep.”

“Well I don’t need your help anymore. Not with this.”

“Listen, asshole, you can’t just make someone care then tell them to fuck off. It’s dangerous to go it alone. What if something happens to you?”

“I’m saying this for the last time. This is none of your business.”

“Why are you always such a stubborn asshole?”

“ _I’m_ the stubborn one? _Me_?”

“You’ve got something shoved so far up your ass you can’t see –”

The rest of his statement was cut off as Sasuke’s fist met Naruto’s whiskered cheek, causing his head to snap to the side.

He slowly turned back and looked at Sasuke, blue eyes open wide in shock. Sasuke’s eyes mirrored the blonde’s – his body had just moved before he had time to think.

The shock on the blonde’s face quickly changed to anger, as he swung back.

Fists flew back and forth. Sasuke ignored the sting of the blows. It had been a while since he had been in an all-out brawl.

It was exhilarating.

One of his blows pushed the blonde back into one of the poles holding up the awning, which came crashing down. They ignored it, clothes soaked through almost instantly in the downpour. All Sasuke could hear was the sound of flesh hitting wet flesh.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by his arm and yanked backwards away from Naruto.

“Enough,” his brother’s voice cut through them like a knife, “Explain.”

The two boys slowly surveyed the damage. “We… just…”Naruto mumbled.

“Went overboard. Sorry, Aniki,” Sasuke finished, chagrined.

Itachi sighed, “Are you hurt?” The grip on his arm was almost bruising. Sasuke shook his head, Naruto mirroring the motion when Itachi glanced questioningly his way.

“I’ll have to reimburse the store owner. Naruto,” his voice was clipped, “Accompany my brother home, then call your godfather to come get you.”

He looked down towards Sasuke, “Wait for me at home. Try to be civil to each other.” His gaze flickered for a moment to the smaller raven’s shoulder. His wet shirt had gotten pulled off his shoulder when Itachi had grabbed his arm. The elder’s gaze caught sight of an angry red cut on the pale skin before Sasuke yanked his arm back and his shirt slid back into place.

Sasuke avoided the elder’s gaze as he turned and headed down the street, picking up his umbrella. He wondered how to explain the cut on his shoulder without lying. Naruto fell into step next to him. “You’re lucky your brother stepped in, or I would have beat your ass.”

“You wish.” A smile played on the raven’s lips.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rain was falling, the Earth was turning, but Itachi’s world stood still.

When he walked outside and saw the two fighting, he thought Naruto had a death wish. _He dares to hurt_ my _brother?_ But then he caught sight of the slight smile on Sasuke’s face as they exchanged blows. He was enjoying throwing punches with his old friend, like when they were younger. Itachi smiled, shaking his head. But a moment later he stepped in, face serious and voice hard. As their elder, he shouldn’t condone their destructive behaviour. And besides, someone had to make them squirm.

His amusement was wiped away, as if he had never experienced such an emotion before, when he saw the wound on his brother’s shoulder, and the pieces fell into place.

It was too much to be coincidence, of course. Maybe the evidence had been there all along, and he had subconsciously avoided scrutinizing it, wanting to reject this possibility. But he couldn’t ignore it now that it was staring him in the face.

His brother’s unexplained wounds. The voice he had heard in the shadow world, belonging to a boy with a black tail, who was trying to save Uchiha Fugaku. And the wound on his shoulder, identical to the one he had seen when he had pinned that boy to the ground. He remembered gripping the boy’s bloody arm as he drew out a knife to deal with him.

His heart hammered as he considered all the different ways the fight could have ended, and the possibility of all the things that could still happen. Images of Sasuke’s mangled body flashed in front of his eyes.

He walked in a daze back into the restaurant, umbrella forgotten on the sidewalk. The warmth inside did nothing to dispel the chill that ran through his body. He paid for the damage outside, moving mechanically, his voice sounding distant to his own ears.

He walked back outside and leaned heavily against the wall. Rain water ran in rivulets down his petrified figure as he recalled the events of that night. That other world … it was full of dangers, and not just because of the shadows. The words spoken by the leader of his group ricocheted through his mind, drowning out his other thoughts.

_“The two that interfered,” Sasori asked, “What should we do if we encounter them again?”_

_The swift response held no hesitation, “Kill them.”_


	15. Chapter 15

_“There is only one explanation for these strange incidents. The unexplained deaths of corrupt politicians, this sudden unprecedented confession from a party leader. It is divine intervention. God Himself has deigned to end the crimes of this corrupt city.”_

The lady on the television had her blue hair up in an elegant bun, adorned with a white flower. She spoke eloquently and confidently, as befitting the face of an up-and-coming political party. The recent shocking turn of events in the political world had prompted cries for change. Several parties had gained traction in light of the scandal, but the blue lady’s party in particular seemed to have gained favour.

_“A new dawn free from crime and corruption.”_

The words sounded familiar to Sasuke, but he couldn’t recall where he might have heard them. Rather than ponder it further, he abruptly turned off the TV. He was tired of the media coverage.

He turned and gazed out the floor-length window, still in his rain-drenched clothing. His thoughts were restless. He had paced around the loft, leaving a wet trail behind him, then had turned to the TV for a distraction. That turned out to be a mistake – his thoughts were even more scrambled now.

Naruto had left a while ago, but Itachi still wasn’t home. He had tried calling but there was no answer. Now there was nothing left to do but wait.

His thoughts switched track to his fistfight with Naruto. The idiot really didn’t know when to back down. But he sure knew how to punch, Sasuke thought as he rubbed a sore spot on his abdomen. The blonde’s words echoed in his head. _We still have to find the assholes that kidnapped you._

He had been anxiously awaiting this moment. Now that his father was safe, there was nothing else stopping him from going after Orochimaru. After his most recent fight in the shadow world, he thought he and his Persona were strong enough now to face Orochimaru’s shadow.

No more distractions. He needed to put an end to this. He would exact his retribution, have his vengeance. Maybe then he could finally get some peace, catharsis. Maybe then the painful memories would start to fade. Or at least become more manageable.

His arm throbbed where Itachi had gripped him. He wished his brother was here to distract him.

 _Oniisan._ His safe haven.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Itachi stood at the door to the loft, knowing his brother was waiting for him inside.

He was shivering in his wet clothes – he couldn’t remember where he left his umbrella.

He couldn’t recall coming home, and he didn’t know how long he stood on the steps, gaze distant as he stared at the door.

His world had fractured, all sense and safety and predictability torn asunder.

The choking grip of an intangible fear clouded the corners of his vision.

His chest felt heavy, breaths too shallow as he drifted through the corridors of his mind.

He felt as he had four years ago, as if he were on the verge of losing his brother.

Again.

_How do you protect something precious to you?_

He thought he had taken the right steps in pursuit of a world where no one would have to experience what he had.

A world where children were not kidnapped, a world free from crime and corruption.

He had killed – _how many?_

Now everything was nearing fruition, and yet he felt everything was slipping away.

He had been ready to kill their father, and any number of people to accomplish their goals.

Now _they_ had become a threat to the one thing he was trying to protect.

The one thing he couldn’t bear to lose.

Not again.

He could tell Sasuke.

He could confront him, tell him he knows about his involvement in the shadow world and how he saved their father from being murdered by him.

And that he needed to stay away from there – it was too dangerous there.

He could tell him about Shisui – _see how dangerous it is, Otouto?_

He could tell him that he was a target now, and maybe he would agree never to go back.

But what if he didn’t?

He could threaten him, tell him he would kill his friend, and force him to never go back.

But then the boy would know of his crimes.

He would know him as a murderer.

Could he bear to see those eyes look at him in contempt, hatred … fear?

Was that better than risking the boy’s life?

Either way, he would lose him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The door finally swung open and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. Itachi stood still in the doorway, soaked through and shivering. _Where’s his umbrella?_ It was unlike his brother to leave something like that behind.

Sasuke made to step towards him but stopped when he caught sight of his face. He looked at Sasuke as if in a trance, eyes unfocused and distant. Raindrops ran down his face, down his jaw, and dripped off his chin onto the ground.

_Plop. Plop._

“Aniki?”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Itachi felt his resolve waver when he walked in and saw Sasuke silhouetted by the moonlight from the window.

He _would_ lose him, but not at this moment. Let him have one more night. He wanted to hold him once more before he pushed him away forever.

“Aniki?”

The boy’s clothes were soaked through, he noticed as he walked towards him. _Don’t you know you’ll catch a cold?_ The words caught in his throat before they could come out of his treacherous mouth. He peeled the younger raven’s shirt off, fingers lingering at the cut on his shoulder.

His hand was trembling. Or was that Sasuke trembling? Was he afraid? _Don’t you know I could never hurt you?_

He would harm him though, wouldn’t he, come morning? There are more ways than one to hurt someone.

But that time wasn’t here yet. He gathered Sasuke’s chilled body into his arms, their lips locking together. His breath tasted sweet and warm. “Aniki.” It was barely more than a breath against his mouth but he greedily swallowed it.

His hands wandered down the smaller body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. They settled onto his hips, gripping as if willing him to stay with him always. _Don’t you know I belong to you?_

But he would only have him for tonight. His touches turned urgent, feverish, desperate. He pressed into him until the younger boy was backed against the window. He distracted the little raven from the cold glass, biting and pressing his teeth and lips against the boy’s jaw, down his neck, over his scarred shoulder.

They pressed their growing arousals hard against each other through the wet fabric, hot and cold at the same time. Itachi’s hand fumbled impatiently with his brother’s pants, until his groping hand finally wrapped around his hot flesh.

His mouth was latched onto the neko’s injured shoulder, biting and worrying the tender flesh around the wound. Sasuke squirmed at the dull throbbing, the pain muted by his older brother’s hand stroking his erection.

Itachi ground his own desperately aching cock against the smaller body as he pressed his tongue against the half-healed cut. He remembered seeing the cut when it was fresh. He had shoved the boy to the ground, one knee on his back as he twisted his bloody arm and reached for a knife.

He abruptly pulled back from the boy as if burnt. His heart hammered at the memory. What would have happened if he had finished drawing out his knife, placed it against the slender neck, drew across firm and fast? A few seconds longer, and he would have been dead.

Sasuke was moaning in protest at the loss of contact, drawing Itachi’s attention back to him. The boy was still leaning heavily against the window. His mouth was open and inviting, and Itachi remembered stealing his first kiss so many years ago, the taste of his sweet innocence. But he dared not kiss those sweet lips again with his lying mouth, the same mouth with which he had agreed to kill, to deceive, to betray.

He fell hard to his knees in front of his little brother, ignoring the jarring impact. He took his brother’s dripping erection into his mouth, desperate for the taste and feel of his flesh down his throat, choking him. He wanted the boy to give his worthless mouth a purpose. He looked up, a silent plea. A secret apology.

Itachi freed and grasped his own erection, wanton with need as the boy’s hips bucked forward. The neko was panting, hands gripping his brother’s long hair as he watched his lips slide up and down his cock. Itachi expertly sucked and slid his tongue along the boy’s length, stroking himself the entire time, until the boy’s knees were weak and he looked ready to collapse. His thrusts were more forceful now, erratic, relentlessly filling Itachi’s hungry mouth and throat.

His cock hit the back of Itachi’s throat which spasmed and tightened in response. “Ah … oniisan …” The voice sent a shiver down Itachi’s spine straight to his groin. He tightened his grip on his cock to the point of pain, preventing his imminent orgasm. He kept his grip tight as Sasuke slammed repeatedly against his bruised lips.

Sasuke suddenly tugged at Itachi’s hair, pulling him away. He slid out of Itachi’s mouth with a wet pop and a dribble of saliva down the elder’s chin. Itachi’s face was flushed and eyes watering from the lack of air, lips wet and swollen, hand gripping his painfully straining erection. He looked up with wanton lust at his younger brother and read the desire clearly written on his features.

He turned him around and yanked the boy’s pants completely off, neither of them caring at the exposure from the window. Itachi grasped his brother’s firm, smooth cheeks appreciatively, before kissing each one in quiet worship. Sasuke whimpered when he felt Itachi’s warm breath and gentle nips as he spread his cheeks and toyed with his entrance. The younger arched his back instinctively to give better access. He couldn’t stop himself from crying out when Itachi replaced his probing fingers with his tongue.

The elder stroked the boy’s erection as he continued to lick and bite and kiss. He was in a daze, filled to the brim with his little brother’s musk.

Sasuke impatiently rocked his hips and Itachi obediently lurched to his feet. His breath was hot on Sasuke’s ear as he pressed his cock against the boy’s slick entrance. Itachi pressed his face against his little brother’s neck, open-mouthed kisses dancing along his neck as he pushed in.

Sasuke’s nipples were raised into hardened nubs as he was pressed into the window, and the cool glass was a welcome relief from the slick heat between their sweating bodies. Teeth scraped along his shoulder and fingers dug into his hips as he pushed back against his brother’s cock, forcing it in deeper.

Itachi aimed for that sweet spot that always made his brother cry out. He moaned when his brother suddenly tightened around him when he found it. He thrust with abandon, the sounds of pleasure and flesh smacking together filling the air.

Sasuke’s cock rubbed against the window with each thrust, covering it in his precum. The dual stimulation quickly pushed him to the edge. His cum hit the window in spurts as Itachi gripped his hair and devoured his neck.

Itachi slowed for a moment as he savoured the feel of his little brother’s orgasm around his cock. Then Sasuke was pressed into the glass once again, chest and stomach rubbing against the cum dripping down the window. Itachi pressed a kiss to his flushed cheek, at the corner of the lips he dared not touch, supporting the sated boy’s weight as he started moving again. “Forgive me Otouto,” he breathed the apology, voice hoarse, “We won’t be done for a while.”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The place was a mess. Wet clothes lay scattered on the ground. The window was coated with cum. The sheets underneath them were wet and sticky. They had migrated from the window to the bedroom, where Itachi had fucked Sasuke into the mattress.

Itachi ignored the mess, choosing instead to watch Sasuke sleep. He wanted to be close to the boy for as long as possible. He wondered what the dawn would bring. How he would tell Sasuke the truth, what words he would choose. Would he beg him for forgiveness? No, he decided. He didn’t deserve it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke woke alone. He grimaced at the stickiness covering his body, although his morning boner jumped as he recalled their activities last night. He had never seen Itachi with such a voracious appetite. He had seemed insatiable. Sasuke’s sore body protested its treatment as he got out of bed.

He was surprised at the mess in the loft. Itachi would usually never leave without tidying up. Sasuke wondered at his strange behaviour as he cleaned up, but was unable to come up with any answers.

His thoughts shifted back to the shadow world as he scrubbed his body under the hot spray of the shower. He would be facing Orochimaru soon. He swallowed the sudden fear crawling up his throat, leaving behind the taste of bile. There was no way he would lose, he told himself repeatedly, until it became a mantra.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Itachi was patiently tending the coffee bar, passing time as he waited for Sasuke to wake up. He would tell him right away, he decided, so the boy would have plenty of time to return to their parents’ house while it was still light out. He thought of coming home to an empty loft, a cold bed, and again questioned his decision. But the thought of Sasuke’s dead body in the shadow world – eyes lifeless like Shisui’s – reaffirmed his resolve.

If anything were to ruin his meticulous planning, it would involve whiskers and a puffy orange tail. He can’t say he was completely surprised when the door to the café opened and Naruto stepped in. His brother’s accomplice in the shadow world. The neko paused and looked around, then caught sight of Itachi who waved him over.

“Naruto, you’re up early.”

“Sasuke’s not up yet? We’re supposed to be hanging out today.”

“What were you planning on doing?” His voice held no hint of his suspicions. Were the two just spending time in the city? Or planning on going to the shadow world? In which case he would need to stop them.

“Ah…” Naruto rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit, “Nothing in particular. Just … hanging out.” He looked around, avoiding Itachi’s questioning gaze. “Do you have to work all day? It seems like there’s a lot of staff here.” Itachi was unconvinced at the blatant attempt to change the topic.

“No, I have other business in the city. Where are you two headed? We might be going the same way.”

“Well … we haven’t really decided yet.” Naruto was terrible at lying.

“I see.” Itachi finished the drink he was making and placed it on the counter, calling out the order. He thanked the customer then turned back to Naruto, smile gone. Time to rattle him a bit. “Try not to pick any more fights with my brother.”

“That wasn’t–! Sasuke started it!”

Itachi raised a brow at the immature response. “What were you fighting about, anyway?”

At this Naruto hesitated, and Itachi could see the gears rapidly turning as he tried to think of an answer. Itachi’s curiosity was piqued when Naruto met his gaze, his whiskered face suddenly turning serious.

“Do you worry about him disappearing again?”

Itachi had not been expecting that. After a moment’s pause he answered truthfully. “Constantly.”

Naruto nodded his agreement. “Yeah, me too. I just wanted …” he sighed, shoulders drooping, “I was trying to convince him to let me help. To deal with the people that did it, I mean. They’re still walking free–”

“Naruto,” the boy froze at the icy tone in the elder’s voice. “Has he told you something about what happened? About who was responsible?” _Why would he tell you and not me?_ He suddenly wanted to grab the blonde by his throat and choke the answers out.

“No … he wouldn’t say anything.”

Itachi held his gaze, looking for any hint of a lie. When he was unable to see any deceit on the boy’s face he continued his interrogation. “Your visit today, does it have anything to do with that?”

“No!” He really was a terrible liar.

Before he could question him further, the back door swung open and Sasuke stepped through, freezing when he saw Naruto.

“Naruto,” his voice was tense, “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you!” Naruto was grinning. “I was just letting your brother know we’re hanging out today, that’s all.”

“I don’t remember asking you to come over today.” Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth as Itachi watched the exchange.

“Heh … I guess you must have forgotten when I kicked your ass yesterday.”

Sasuke looked like he might punch him again. Before he could, Itachi intervened. “Do you want to take a cab? It’s still raining heavily outside.”

Sasuke seemed surprised at the offer and his anger defused somewhat. “That … would be nice. Thanks, Aniki.”

“I’ll go call.” Itachi turned away, leaving the two nekos to argue quietly with each other as he pondered the conversation.

So whatever his little brother was planning to do today, he had intended to do it alone. He was glad Naruto was as stubborn as he was, showing up uninvited to accompany him. Loyal to a fault.

And if it had to do with his kidnappers – the world suddenly pulsed red – he had to know. His conversation with Sasuke would have to wait. He would just have to personally ensure his safety in the shadow world for now.

He found the number on his phone and dialled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Sasuke had seen Naruto, he only had one thought. _Fuck_. It would be impossible to shake the idiot.

Getting rid of him proved to be as difficult as he anticipated. Did the kid never give up?

“Go home.”

“I won’t.”

“Don’t be an idiot.”

“I told your brother we’re hanging out today. If I leave you alone he’ll have my ass! This is self-preservation!”

“Nothing’s going to happen to me, and he’s not going to kill you.”

“Listen, asshole, I’m not going anywhere and we’re just wasting time here.”

The raven was starting to get a headache as he realized how futile this would be. They were already in the cab and the driver was waiting patiently for the address. Sighing, Sasuke told him they would be heading out of the city.

The two fell silent as the car started to move, watching the streets flash by until the city fell away. Sasuke eyed the landscape carefully, and finally saw a Japanese elm tree next to a turnoff, just as the priest had said. He told the driver to let them out there. The man gave them a strange look – they were in the middle of a long stretch of highway in the middle of nowhere, after all – but slowed to a stop as requested. Itachi had already provided his credit card information to the driver, who slowly punched in the numbers as the boys climbed out.

They didn’t bring umbrellas – what was the point? They would need both hands free in the shadow world.

The crunch of the wet sandy earth beneath their feet accompanied them as the walked down the unpaved, nearly invisible road. The only other sounds were the rain and the occasional car zooming by on the main highway, growing fainter as they proceeded.

This was it. He was headed back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The cab driver watched the boys disappear into the rain before pulling back out onto the highway, headed back to the city. What could they be doing all the way out here?

He activated the voice controls in the vehicle and dialled a number. It rang only once before being answered.

_“Where are they?”_

“Itachi-san. They’re out in the middle of nowhere. I’m on my way back, I’ll be there right away.”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The boys continued walking for a few miles, the silence heavy between them. Out of the haze of rain a large structure suddenly loomed ahead. Sasuke caught sight of it and froze.

The last time he had seen the outside of this building was the day he was first brought here. His heart was beating rapidly, the sound of the pounding blood thrumming in his ears. He felt faint and closed his eyes as he was hit with a wave of nausea.

The cold sweat that broke out on his body washed away in the rain. He focused on his breathing and slowly opened his eyes again. This time when he saw the building he was prepared.

“What is this place?” Naruto’s voice was quiet.

Sasuke only shook his head. “Are you ready?” He didn’t want to prolong this.

Naruto nodded, and then the world lurched around them. When it settled, the rain was still falling but the air felt colder and everything was darker. The earth under their feet looked a dark blue and the shrubs littering the landscape were inky blotches.

In front of them towered the arching entrance to the amusement park where this had all started.

Colourful lights flashed everywhere, spilling out onto the dark landscape around the park. Despite the gaudy display, none of the rides seemed to be in use. The place was eerily quiet, with only the occasional tune from a game stand or candy booth echoing through the rainfall.

There were two shadow carnies loitering near the entrance which the boys quickly dispatched. They walked through the entrance and looked at the clutter of stands and rides in front of them, interspersed with carnies. Sasuke glanced around but couldn’t spot the mirror funhouse where he had last encountered Orochimaru.

He turned to a stand by the door and grabbed a map of the place. He still couldn’t believe how a map was conveniently provided to them. Last time he didn’t question it – _he had had no idea what was going on_ – but this time he grew suspicious.

Did Orochimaru want the neko to find him?

He quelled a sudden surge of doubt, and was silently grateful Naruto had come to help him after all.

He quickly located their destination on the map, Naruto looking on in curiosity. He had stayed silent, sensing Sasuke didn’t want to talk, but Sasuke could see the questions burning in his eyes.

The raven led the way, checking the map periodically. They avoided the light as much as possible, sticking to the shadows as they darted among booths and empty queues.

Any carnies blocking their path were dealt with silently. Occasionally they came across a real shadow and Sasuke recognized some of them as the kids that had been enslaved just like him.

Some of these shadows had become distorted. Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to ignore them so they fought the shadows to free them. There was one near a candied apple stand, another wandering the deck of a stationary swinging ship ride. The distortions shrieked their self-loathing and despair as they faded away, shrinking down to the shadows of children. Some were their age, some younger.

The fights themselves weren’t too difficult. But after a while Sasuke felt himself tiring. The words screamed by the agonized shadows hit too close to home. Mental fatigue was whittling away at his resolve, brought on by the emotions he had been trying to suppress.

Naruto noticed his strikes were weaker, his movements slower. He spoke softly as they crouched next to a ring-toss stand. “Maybe we should head back. We can always come back again.”

Sasuke avoided his gaze and his eyes were drawn upward to the display of prizes in the game stand, rows of stuffed animals. Except they weren’t animals, but plushies of humans. One human in particular – each toy was identical to the next. It was a plushie with a pale face, dark hair spiked at the back, complete with furry ears and tail.

The rainfall had slowed down but the sound of water trickling all around them filled the crisp air, seeming louder in the sudden silence. Sasuke could hear the sound of Naruto’s leather jacket as he shifted next to him, following his gaze.

“That’s you, isn’t it?”

Him, a toy to be collected. The beady eyes of the plushies started at him accusingly. The sight of them brought back the fear, humiliation, confusion, _anger_ at the injustice of it all.

“Naruto,” Sasuke tore his eyes from the sordid display and met his friend’s worried – _disgusted!_ – gaze. “I’m not turning back.”

He moved forward before waiting for Naruto’s reply. At first he couldn’t tell if Naruto was following – _why would he?_ – but then he heard the sound of footsteps hurrying to catch up to him. He shook his head – of course Naruto wouldn’t abandon him now. Why would he think that? He quickened his pace. He needed to finish this, before he lost his mind.

They didn’t have much father to go. The rain was almost gone now and the sun peeked through the clouds sporadically. Amidst the gradually lightening sky and diminishing patter of rain, his Persona’s voice suddenly reached him.

_You’re being followed._

Sasuke glanced back but saw no movement. _How do you know?_

_I can sense another’s Persona nearby. One we’ve met before._

One of the killers … He froze for a moment, but then turned back around to face the mirror house, now in sight. _It doesn’t matter. It’ll be over soon._

_Are you ready?_

_Yes._

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o**

**Author’s Note:**

**Sorry (not sorry) to leave it at a cliff-hanger! I’ll try to update again soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Naruto or Persona.**

**Thank you for taking the time to review the last chapter. Knowing you’re enjoying the story makes writing much easier, and I hope to continue updating frequently.**

**There are a lot of frequent POV changes in this chapter. I hope it is not too confusing.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o**

The two nekos didn’t hesitate as they reached the entrance to the mirror funhouse. It was dimly lit inside, making the images in the mirrors all around them even more disorienting. The door fell shut behind them.

Sasuke repressed a shudder as he recalled his last time here. He wondered again if Orochimaru wanted to be found, if he was falling into some trap. Why else would his distorted world have a map to guide them?

The mirror house was a fitting place to find him. Orochimaru wore many faces between his public and private lives, shaping and distorting who he really was to suit his needs.

They moved forward cautiously in the dark rooms, trying to make sense of their surroundings and find the path through the maze. The mirrors were arranged differently than Sasuke remembered. They wandered through a dizzying array of rooms, some of which they found themselves in more than once.

At one point he wondered if he heard something behind them, but when he looked there was no sign of movement or noise. Mindful that they were being followed, he quickened his pace.

\----------------------

Itachi easily followed the tracks in the mud to the mirror funhouse. But even so he was worried he was too far behind his brother. His eyes pierced through the gloom of the building, ears straining for any sign of his brother. The maze of mirrors was disorienting, and luckily the boys were still wandering in circles when he caught up to them.

\----------------------

The boys again found themselves in the same rooms as before. They had stayed silent up until then for fear of being detected, but Sasuke was getting frustrated at having to stare at twisted reflections of himself. Naruto’s patience was also being tested, Sasuke could tell, until eventually the blonde released a loud sigh and stopped.

“We’re going in circles,” Naruto spoke quietly.

“We just have to keep trying.” They would find the way eventually.

“Why do we have to be quiet, anyway?” His voice was a little louder this time.

“There could be shadows –”

“It’s just those dumb carnies. They’re easy, and anyway we haven’t seen any in here yet.” As Naruto’s voice was slowly growing in decibels, so was Sasuke’s worry.

“Don’t do anything stupid!” He hissed, “The shadow we’re looking for – last time it was really powerful.”

“It’s just one shadow? I thought it would be a whole bunch! I think we should just draw it out.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened in horror, “Naruto, no –!”

The rest of his panicked cry was cut off by the thundering sound of Naruto’s voice, “Hey, asshole! We know you’re here! Show yourself!”

In the aftermath of the deafening shout, the sudden silence seemed to roar even more loudly around them. Sasuke stared at Naruto disbelieving, at a complete loss for words.

The silence continued, and they looked around for any sign of movement. As Naruto’s gaze drifted past Sasuke’s shoulder, he froze, eyes widening in alarm behind his mask.

Sasuke whirled around, heart pounding, and saw his nightmare come to life.

A man stood some distance away, features obscured by shadow but vividly clear to the raven.

“Orochimaru.”

\----------------------

Itachi kept his distance as the figure of a man with long, dark hair appeared in response to Naruto’s reckless shout. He listened intently as his brother caught sight of the man’s reflection thinking it was the real thing, and spoke his name.

 _Orochimaru._ Itachi committed the name to memory.

\----------------------

 _I will not lose to him I will not lose to him I will not lose to him_ … Sasuke willed himself to attack, but he was paralyzed despite repeating his mantra. Orochimaru moved closer, and suddenly Sasuke felt like he was lying helpless in a bed watching his master approach.

His time with Orochimaru wasn’t always terrible. He remembered after he was brutalized by the priest, Orochimaru had been upset by how badly he was damaged. He still indulged in his own pleasure, but afterwards had nursed him back to health, waiting for the worst of the wounds to heal before allowing anyone else to touch him again.

As his favourite, he always had special privileges as well. The guards mostly left him alone and Orochimaru sometimes doted on him. Often he would just sit with the man as he worked or lay quietly by his side as he slept. On those days he would almost convince himself that Orochimaru was like an adoptive parent or older brother or uncle. But the illusion wouldn’t last long.

Orochimaru coveted his body, Sasuke knew. He would inevitably be subjected to the man’s carnal desires, dispelling any fantasy of safety or security as he lay underneath him with his legs spread.

The neko felt as if he had known the man his whole life. They had spent so much time together, master and slave. He bathed and ate and slept with him. Orochimaru shaped his words, his actions, his thoughts. He felt pleasure at his whim and pain at his command. He had a hard time imagining what life would be like without him.

But he had escaped and tasted freedom. And now he was back in front of him.

A smile crept onto Orochimaru’s face. “Sasuke-kun.” His name slithered off his unnaturally long tongue, voice sickly-sweet. “So you’ve returned to me. And you’ve brought a friend to play with.” He slowly stepped towards Sasuke who shrank back, mute from fear.

“We’re here to beat your ass.” Naruto’s voice was accompanied by the echo of his footsteps as he moved to stand between Sasuke and Orochimaru. “Right, Sasuke?” He glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke, eyes blazing.

 _I’m not alone._ That was a much better mantra. _I’m not alone I’m not alone I’m not alone_ … He tore his gaze from Orochimaru and looked instead at the ever-determined Naruto.

“Yeah. We’re going to beat him.” Sasuke’s voice was quiet, but Naruto smiled with a glint in his eyes. Sasuke felt Kirin’s familiar presence, and Kyuubi bounded forward, lashing out at the laughing man.

\----------------------

He could end it now, Itachi knew, as he watched the battle unfold. He could strike the life out of the man in an instant. But this wasn’t his fight.

His brother’s face was half-hidden behind a black mask, but Itachi could read his emotions in the way his eyes flashed, tail flared, lips curled back to bare teeth.

This was Sasuke’s fight.

So he stayed in the shadows and carefully watched, ready to intervene if needed.

\----------------------

Orochimaru didn’t even try to dodge out of the way of Kyuubi’s attack. As the orange tail reached him he burst into a hundred glass shards. It was just a reflection.

The boys spun around but too late. Orochimaru struck at Kirin, slamming the Persona into a row of mirrors that shattered at the impact. Sasuke felt the blow all over his body as shards pierced into his Persona, and he struggled to react as Orochimaru turned to Kyuubi.

The fox Persona charged at Orochimaru. He blocked Kyuubi’s sweeping tails but wasn’t quick enough to doge all the blades of lightning suddenly thrown his way by Kirin. Some of them hit their mark, slicing through fabric and drawing blood. The damage wasn’t immense, but it was enough to fill Sasuke with hope that they could do this.

Orochimaru looked at the cuts, amusement still lingering on his face. “I’ll need to punish you for that, my precious kitten.”

He charged forward, but was cut short when flames billowed in front of Sasuke. As Kirin’s attack dissipated something shot forward and wrapped around Sasuke’s neck. It was wet, warm, and muscular. His tongue, Sasuke realized in horror. A moment later Orochimaru was in front of the boy. But before he could do anything, Naruto’s Persona rushed at him, forcing Orochimaru to let go and leap back.

Kirin shot forth a blade of lightning, piercing the man. The gaping hole it created became a crawling mass of small white snakes which fell to the ground. Another quick strike from Kyuubi and Orochimaru’s entire body burst into tiny white snakes, which headed for their Personas.

Kirin swung at them as they approached but there were too many. They reached the Persona and crawled up its body, wrapping tight around its arms and neck. Sasuke felt the pressure around his own neck as they tightened their hold. He vaguely noticed Kyuubi desperately swiping its tails around itself to keep away the crawling mass.

With a surge of energy Kirin’s body was enveloped in lightning, throwing off the snakes. As they fell to the ground they turned and slithered toward Sasuke instead. With no time to react, the boy turned and ran, Kirin following after him. He saw his terrified eyes staring back at him as mirrors flashed by.

\----------------------

Itachi’s heart leapt into his throat when Sasuke turned and ran out of sight. He darted forward, sticking to the shadows. He wove behind the broken mirrors to stay hidden as he followed the sound of his brother’s footsteps.

\----------------------

When Sasuke emerged into a larger room he whirled around and readied himself. The snakes slithered into the room in a grotesque mass and were met with another barrage of flames. But for every one that perished, there were two more to take its place.

The pile suddenly started growing upwards, then began to solidify until the smirking figure of Orochimaru stood in front of him again, unharmed.

It was just the two of them.

“Now let’s try this again.” How many times had Sasuke heard those words, when he was uncooperative to the man’s ministrations? And they would try again, and again, and again, until the man was satisfied with his performance.

Sasuke stumbled backwards but stopped when he felt something warm behind him. Blinking, he realized too late that Orochimaru had moved abruptly to stand behind him.

The snake-man’s arms closed around Sasuke, pressing their bodies close. “I have missed you,” he slid his tongue up the terrified boy’s neck, across his jaw, “So very much.”

_I shouldn’t have come back._

“I’m so glad you came back,” the man said, in a twisted echo of the boy’s thoughts. Orochimaru’s hand trailed down his body, to the waistband of his jeans, deftly undoing the button and slipping in.

_He’s going to take me back there._

“You’re going to come back with me now…” Orochimaru gripped his prize tight in his hands, stroking and tugging.

_I’m going to be trapped._

“…and stay there forever.” That long tongue slid out again to prod against the boy’s lips.

 _Am I still so weak?_ Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, willing away the flood of memories.

“You haven’t changed at all,” Orochimaru’s voice was low, breathing laboured as he pressed into the boy.

Despite how terrible it all was, the heat and erection at his back was frighteningly familiar. He had shared this man’s bed almost every day for the past four years. He could hardly remember what life was like before that. Before the smell of sex and sweat, and the hand in his hair holding him down, the hot and heavy breath leaving moisture against his neck and ear.

But he had a taste of what life could be like afterwards – a gentle embrace and tender kiss. Yet he had returned here of his own free will. Maybe he wasn’t meant to experience anything else. Maybe he was only fit for one thing.

Orochimaru licked away the tears creeping down his cheeks, “You should never have left. Look at you now, with your head filled with all sorts of nonsense. You don’t belong out there. They don’t want someone like you. You only belong here.”

The only way anyone ever left that place was in a body bag, Sasuke knew. So why did he think he was any different?

\----------------------

When Itachi found his brother again, the man had his hands on the boy’s body, underneath his clothes. Tears ran down Sasuke’s cheeks, and Itachi saw red.

\----------------------

Orochimaru suddenly leapt backwards away from Sasuke. The raven spun around to see the man engulfed in black flames. He screamed as his flesh burned away. The flames dissipated, leaving behind a mass of melted skin and blistering muscle hanging off of charred bones. The man’s half-melted face snarled and reached again for Sasuke, who stood frozen.

“Sasuke!” The sound of Naruto’s distant cry broke Sasuke out of his paralysis, and he ran past the horrific sight in front of him towards the sound of his friend’s echoing voice.

He rounded a corner and almost crashed into Naruto. “Sasuke! The snakes – they just left!” He stared at the raven’s tear-streaked face, “Are you ok?”

Before Sasuke could decide if he was alright, they heard the crunch of glass as footsteps approached them. They turned to see Orochimaru stumbling towards them, flesh still steaming and blistering. The small white snakes were crawling all over him, reforming his destroyed body. He turned his gaze to the boys, eyes turning snake-like, yellow with black slits for pupils. A smile spread on his face – and continued to spread, until his face split open and seemed to devour his body.

The boys looked on in horror as he transformed into a monstrous white snake. Its scales glinted in the light, crushing glass as it slithered rapidly towards them. Kyuubi stood in its path but it wove its way in between the fox’s attacks until it had wrapped around the Persona in a vice grip.

Naruto cried out as its grip tightened, falling to his knees, staining the glass shards underneath him red.

Kirin joined the fray, and the serpent’s head snapped forward to sink sharp fangs into the Persona’s arm. Sasuke felt a piercing pain in his own arm, staggering at the intensity of it. He looked on helplessly at the roiling mass of Personas and the distorted Orochimaru.

The giant serpent lashed out its powerful tail, shattering the mirrors around them. Its white scales protected it from the broken glass on the ground, but the fox’s fur and Kirin’s spectral figure became embedded with shards.

“Can your Persona…” Naruto gasped out against the pain,”…do its lightning trick again?”

“It’ll hit Kyuubi!”

Naruto shook his head, “Doesn’t matter. Just need to distract the bastard for a moment.”

“You’ll get hurt –”

“We’re already getting hurt! Do it!”

Naruto wasn’t even supposed to have come along. Yet here he was, grimacing in pain as the snake coiled tighter around his Persona.

And Sasuke had trusted him enough to let him come with him. He had to trust him now.

The bright glow of lightning and the sound of chirping filled the room as the three figures became engulfed in lightning. Naruto cried out as the attack struck Kyuubi.

The snake’s hold loosened enough for the fox to tear away. Before the serpent could grab hold of the fox again, Kirin latched on and held on tight to the thrashing monstrosity.

Kyuubi’s tails spun rapidly as they gathered energy at their tips, forming a rapidly spinning, glowing ball. The fox charged at the snake, teeth bared, slamming the powerful attack into the creature. The spinning ball seemed to shred the creature into shreds as it tore effortlessly through its scales and flesh.

But it tore too far, and hit Kirin. Sasuke screamed at the sudden burst of pain, clutching at his side as he fell to the ground.

Kyuubi abruptly pulled back, the attack dissipating.

The snake had a gaping hole torn through its body, steam rising from the edges of the scorched flesh. Pieces started to fall away from it as it disintegrated, leaving behind the figure of Orochimaru.

The two Personas stood ready, but the man remained crouched on the ground, head bowed, features hidden by the cascade of dark hair around his face.

Did they … win?

\----------------------

Itachi felt a surge of pride as the two finally struck down their foe. He turned to leave, heading back toward the entrance, before he was hit with a sudden realization.

Cursing his oversight, he whirled back around.

\----------------------

The kneeling man lifted his head and Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat. He had known this man intimately for four years, but not once had he seen him like this. His pale face was warped with agony, the one eye visible through his hair shimmering with unshed tears, widened in horror. He met Sasuke’s gaze then looked away abruptly.

In the ensuing silence the only thing that could be heard was the man’s laboured, gasping breath.

 _So this is it._ Now that he had achieved his goal, Sasuke didn’t know what to do next. Should he talk to the man’s shadow to look for answers or closure? Should he scream at him and shout and punch until all his anger was spent? There was something else bothering him too, something at the back of his mind…

The dim lights flickered, blackness creeping closer around them. In the encroaching darkness they could hear glass crunching and footsteps approaching.

With a sinking feeling Sasuke realized what was bothering him.

Why were they still here? They had defeated Orochimaru’s shadow, rid it of its distortion. As he had done with Danzo and with his father, after which the distorted world they had created had disappeared.

So why were they still in the amusement park?

He had no time to think on it further. All thought was cut off by the thundering sound of glass shattering all around them as every mirror in the building burst into pieces. The glass shards caught the dim light and shimmered as they fell through the air, shattering into smaller fragments when they hit the unforgiving stone floor.

The boys looked in horror at one another.

“What the hell…” Naruto’s voice trailed off as the lights flickered out and they were plunged into blackness. The footsteps were closer – and it sounded like there was more than one of them.

\----------------------

 _I have to get him out of here_.

Susanoo swirled around him, in case they were attacked. A small flame appeared in its hand to illuminate the area and Itachi peered around them.

\----------------------

They had to get out of there.

First they needed some light. Flames swirled around Kirin and illuminated the room. The broken glass sparkled all around them.

The crunch of glass drew their attention behind Orochimaru. The man was still crouching on the ground, motionless, but the darkness behind him seemed to be moving closer.

Sasuke shifter Kirin closer to the source of the sound, then wished he hadn’t.

\----------------------

In the distance, Sasuke’s Persona erupted into flames, light piercing through the darkness.

Itachi watched the flaming Persona head their way, and the darkness that followed.

They needed to leave _now_.

\----------------------

A mass of shadows was crawling their way, too many to count in the flickering firelight. The inky black creatures had almost reached Orochimaru’s shadow, but the man seemed oblivious.

Sasuke had never seen a shadow attack another shadow. But as these creatures reached Orochimaru they latched onto him, biting and clawing.

If he died – his crimes may go unanswered, may never be brought to light.

“Naruto, grab him! We can’t let him die!” He couldn’t believe they were actually _saving_ Orochimaru.

Kyubbi’s tails wrapped around the man’s shadow, lifting his body away from the grasping sea of blackness. The creatures continued their lumbering, crawling advance as the boys turned and ran.

Sasuke was grateful all the mirrors had shattered – it was much easier to navigate. There was no way they would have found their way out of the maze with only Kirin’s flames to light the way.

\----------------------

Itachi began to search for the entrance amid the shattered glass. Now that the mirrors were gone and there were no other interior walls, he just had to head in the direction he remembered the entrance…

And there it was. He glanced back to see that the boys were still headed in the right direction, although they had veered slightly off course. He opened the door, freezing for a moment as he saw the transformation outside, before propping the door open then slipping out of sight.

\----------------------

They didn’t look back but could hear the crunching of dozens of feet trampling over broken glass behind them. A glimmer of light appeared in the darkness ahead of them, and they dashed towards it.

Pain was still lancing through Sasuke’s body, but fear kept the worst of it at bay.

They reached the open doorway, Sasuke wondering why it was open – he was certain it had closed behind them. They shielded their eyes as they left the darkness of the building. Kirin’s flames faded away as the boys looked around them in shock.

The amusement park was still there, but looked as if it had aged a hundred years. The signs and booths were in disrepair, paint was peeling. The rides were rotting and rusted, falling apart in places. The lights that hadn’t shattered were flickering sporadically, their once vivid colours now faded. A stray broken tune floated through the still, dusty air.

Shaking away their confusion, they ran back towards the entrance. Shadows erupted out of the mirror house behind them, crawling over one another as they reached for their prey.

Sasuke vaguely remembered the route they had taken and tried to retrace his steps. To his horror, more shadows seeped out of the broken rides and collapsing stands around them, inky creatures covering the ground in their black mass.

The boys were slowed by their injuries and mounting fatigue. Even so they were putting distance between them and their pursuers.

The decrepit, arching entrance came into view – along with a horde of shadows stumbling out in front of it.

They came to an abrupt halt, spinning around to find another way, but they were surrounded on all sides.

“We’ll have to fight our way out,” Sasuke gasped out. When he got no response he glanced over at Naruto.

The blonde’s face was drawn in pain and he was clutching his side where Kirin’s attack had hit. Sweat streamed down his face behind his mask. Teeth gritted, he looked up at Sasuke and nodded.

They turned to face the shadows standing between them and the entrance to the amusement park. “Make sure you don’t drop him,” Sasuke nodded towards Orochimaru. “I’ll deal with the shadows.” There was no way Naruto could fight and keep Orochimaru’s shadow out of danger, not in his current state.

But Sasuke was barely keeping his own pain at bay, and was already drained from his fight. There were too many shadows in front of them blocking their path. The shadows behind them, gait stumbling and uneven, were almost upon them.

 _We’re not going to make it_. Despite the realization, he readied Kirin. As Kirin began a desperate attack, Kyuubi suddenly whirled around and Sasuke turned to see two of the inky creatures rearing behind him to strike. They came crashing down and he braced himself, only to find himself surrounded by a red figure. The shadows crashed off of it, disintegrating as they fell away.

The figure engulfing him moved away and with a start Sasuke recognized it as one of the Personas they had seen fighting his father.

One of the murderers.

Just as he realized it, a man appeared from behind a collapsed carnival stand. He wore a white cat mask – he was the one that had pinned him to the ground after Sasuke stopped him from killing Fugaku's shadow.

The man’s Persona turned, red eyes flashing, and the man gestured toward the entrance.

Sasuke turned to see black flames erupt in front of them, engulfing the shadows and clearing a path as their wailing cries were reduced to ash.

_That black fire again … why…?_

“Let’s go!” He grabbed Naruto’s arm and pulled him forward, Orochimaru in tow.

As they passed through the arching entranceway, the shadows pursuing them stopped and turned back. Sasuke glanced back to see the man and his Persona surrounded by swarming shadows, flashes of light and flames erupting from amidst the black mass.

Tearing away his gaze, Sasuke scanned the horizon for an exit back to the real world. A blue outline was visible in the desolate landscape a few hundred meters away.

They made what seemed to be an impossibly long trek to the door unchallenged. Naruto stumbled through, Orochimaru’s shadow falling to the ground and wandering off in a daze. Sasuke glanced back one last time at the amusement park, sounds of battle still audible, then stepped through the glowing doorway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _They’re gone_ , Susanoo informed Itachi as the presence of the other Personas faded.

Enveloped by Susanoo’s protective presence, he fought a path through the swarm of shadows.

 _Where did they all come from?_ His question went unanswered as they broke through the dark mass, Susanoo’s ephemeral sword swinging.

 _These must be another shadow’s distortion_ , he concluded. A distortion within another. He had never encountered such a thing before.

He dashed towards the entrance. Just as he was wondering who it could be, and _how_ it could be, a figure stepped in front of him, flanked by more shadows. Susanoo prepared to strike, but as the figure turned, Itachi froze to a halt. His blood ran cold as he met its gaze.

How could he face… _him_? It was impossible.

Susanoo lowered its sword.

Itachi felt Susanoo fade away, knowing there was no point in fighting. He was powerless before him.

He stayed silent, eyes locked onto the figure in front of him as he reached towards Itachi.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke stared up at the clear blue sky, fresh and crisp after the rainfall. The ground underneath him was wet and muddy.

He heard Naruto shift next to him, swearing, and forced himself to sit up. They sat for a moment longer, clutching their wounds.

“Are you ok?” Naruto’s voice was faint, breathing still laboured.

Sasuke was not much better off. He looked at the extent of their injuries. Bruises were blossoming where they had been hit the hardest, and they were covered in small cuts. He hoped nothing was broken. He nodded that he was ok, then struggled to his feet. Naruto followed suit, and they set off.

They almost didn’t make it through the hike back to the highway. Halfway through they had to lean against one another, one arm slung around each other’s shoulder for support as they staggered forward.

Once at the highway Naruto stood with one thumb outstretched while Sasuke tried to convince different cab companies to pick them up in the middle of the highway. He met with no success and in the end they phoned Jiraiya. They couldn’t go to the loft or Sasuke’s house – Itachi and his parents would freak out.

Naruto’s godfather was normally smiling, but his face turned grim when he saw their myriad bruises and cuts. The best they could come up with was that they were out exploring and fell into a thicket of brambles. He didn’t look fully convinced.

Sasuke managed to persuade him not to call his mother. There were no major injuries, he insisted, nothing that needed medical attention, and no reason to cause Mikoto unnecessary worry.

The boys tended to their wounds while Jiraiya prepared supper. Between the two of them they most likely had a few cracked ribs and soft-tissue injuries. They would need pain killers, at the very least, and poked through the medicine cabinet until they found a prescription bottle with Jiraiya’s name on it. Naruto said Jiraiya used it for an old injury that still caused him pain.

They spoke in hushed voices, trying to make sense of the events in the shadow world. The swarm of shadows, the man with the white cat mask and black fire, the way the amusement park had transformed instead of disappearing. Sasuke tried to avoid the topic of Orochimaru, but it was impossible.

“That guy – Orochimaru – he’s going to confess to his crimes, right?”

Sasuke froze for a moment, then carefully continued applying the stinging antimicrobial cleanser. “Yeah. But it might not be right away.” He remembered Danzo didn’t do anything for several days, before finally turning himself in.

“What … will he confess to?” _What did he do to you?_

He had been dreading this. He didn’t want anyone to know. He hoped Orochimaru wouldn’t make the news. Danzo didn’t – his arrest was probably kept quiet due to his status. If Orochimaru’s crimes were made public, then Naruto would know what happened to him. He would tell Jiraiya, who would tell his parents, who would tell Itachi… They would throw him away like the worthless piece of –

But no one knew, not yet. He just had to hope it would stay that way.

Naruto picked up on the tense silence, “Listen, Sasuke, whatever happened, it doesn’t –”

“You're right. It doesn’t matter,” Sasuke interrupted, “It’s in the past, and no one needs to know except my therapist.” He rinsed his hands and escaped the small bathroom, Naruto’s gaze boring into his back.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o**

**The figure Itachi meets will be revealed in the next chapter, and Sasuke will have to face his past. I will try to update soon, but I’ll need to wait for my hand to recover – I write everything out by hand so it gets sore after a few chapters!!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
